Return To Me
by DarkMoroseXena
Summary: Several years after her death a resurrected Xena begins the desperate search to find her lost soul mate. Set Post FIN
1. Chapter 1

**STORY: **Return To Me by DarkMoroseXena

**DISCLAIMER:** These characters do not belong to me and no copyright infringement is intended.

**CONTENT: **There will be violence (this is Xena after all) and this story contains love between two adult women.

This story is set post Friend in Need but don't worry – being dead never stopped Xena.

*******

Bright blue eyes peeked from beneath the grey woolen shawl wrapped tightly around the woman's head. Only the Gods knew where this storm had come from. She struggled with the latch on the barn and grabbed her lantern to light her way back to the house.

A crack of light appeared in the doorway. Sarah stood there beckoning her in frantically and casting worried eyes at the darkening skies.

"Quickly, before the rains," her daughter urged.

Large drops of water splashed heavily onto the ground. With a sprint that belied her years Lila raced toward the doorway and the daughter she had thought forever lost. It had been six years since her daughter had been returned to her and the ache of those missing years had been replaced with a profound sadness at all Sarah had suffered at Gurkhan's hands.

Lila drew back her shawl on the porch way and shook free her damp and graying hair.

Sarah peered past her mother into the dark as the rains fell in earnest.

"Wouldn't want to be out in that," she murmured.

Lila shrugged, a smile touching her lips. "It's only water. Now being lost in a snowstorm - that's _something_."

Sarah looked at her mother, her head tilting slightly, blond hair sweeping across the curious frown on her brow. "Why do I feel there's a story in this?"

Lila took her daughters arm and smiled wistfully. "You make the tea - I'll tell you all about it."

*****

Lila stood in her old bedroom clutching the rag doll her sister had given her that Solstice night. She held it to her chest and sighed. _What happened to you Gabrielle? _Her letters had stopped two years ago. _After Xena died_. She shivered, feeling the wind seep through the loose window shutters.

Dropping the doll onto the bed she moved to the window to tighten the shutters. Her heart caught in her mouth. A thin figure was silhouetted against the barn door and struggling to close the latch as she had done earlier.

"Sarah," Lila whispered urgently. "Sarah!"

Sarah's tousled head emerged from the living room.

"What is it?"

"Bar the windows, I'll get the door. There's someone out there!"

Her daughter didn't ask questions and scurried to do as her mother requested. Lila raced to the fireplace and hefted the old axe by the wood pile. It had belonged to her father. She squeezed it tightly against her weathered palms and edged towards the door. Whoever was creeping about their property in the middle of a stormy night was in for a shock.

Booted feet sounded on the porch. Lila raised the axe. There was a hesitant knock on the door, then another. Muffled voices sounded outside. Sarah returned to the living room; now gripping a frying pan and cast an anxious glance at her mother. Lila hesitated and then reached toward the door handle. The door swung inwards. Two bedraggled figures stood there, cloaks sopping wet and dripping puddles on the floor. The taller of the two pushed back her hood.

"By the Gods!" Lila's axe clattered to the floor and she struggled to form words. "Xena!"

"That's not possible," Sarah said stepping forward. "Xena's dead…"

"Yeah," Xena replied, shrugging off her cloak. "I get that a lot. Mind if we come in? It's kind of damp out here."

"Of course, "Lila said. Shock giving prompt way to manners she ushered them both in. Xena's smaller companion removed her own cloak and Lila was struck by her resemblance to her mother.

"You remember Eve," Xena said.

Lila nodded and beckoned them both to sit by the fire.

*****

Xena stared into the fire; hands wrapped tightly around the mug of hot tea. Lila handed the warmed blankets to Eve, who wrapped one around herself and draped the other around her mother's shoulders. Eve nodded her thanks and took a seat next to Sarah on the hearth.

Lila sat down opposite Xena and regarded her silently. The warrior looked pale and thinner than she remembered. The pensive expression seemed out of place on her face. This was not the arrogant bronzed fighter of Gabrielle's scrolls but someone quite different. Still, she _had_ risen from the dead - once more.

"So you were _really_ dead this time," Lila offered into the silence.

Xena looked up sharply, suddenly focused on her surroundings. Her smile was fleeting and grim.

"Yes….You have to do what you think is right - Gabrielle _understood_ that."

Xena glanced darkly at Eve who raised her head in challenge.

"I did what I had to do," Eve snapped, "I'm not going to apologize for your life being restored."

"No matter the cost," Xena said bluntly. "Forty thousand trapped souls mean nothing to Eli's God?!"

"Eli's God restored your life once before," Eve replied hotly jumping to her feet. "You're the one who threw it away!"

Xena stood; her height and look intimidating. This _was _the warrior Lila remembered.

"There wasn't another choice," Xena bit out. "I gave my life to save those souls. And you…You condemned them by bringing me back!"

"I will live with my mistakes," Eve said coldly, gaining control of her temper. "You chose to die for yours."

The agony of Xena's choice reflected clearly in the daughter's face. Gabrielle had worn that same expression on Mount Fuji. "_Those souls are free!" _Xena blinked; hit suddenly with full force of Eve's pain and her partner's heartbreak. "_I don't care!" _The mug slipped from her hands, hot liquid spilling quickly across the wooden floor and seeping into the boards.

"I'll get a cloth, "Lila interjected.

Xena stared listlessly at the broken cup and back at Eve who had already turned away.

"I'm sorry," Xena whispered.

"Nothing that can't be fixed," Lila said brightly, "Sarah why don't you make up the spare cot in your room. I'm sure Eve could do with a rest after being out in that storm."

Sarah smiled at her mother and Eve nodded her thanks, only too happy to be away from the source of her pain.

Lila waited for the young women to leave before she knelt to clear up the broken mug. Xena crouched down to help.

"Eve will forgive you," Lila said softly, taking the pieces from Xena's weathered hands. "It's what Eli preached. And she is his prophet after all…I can't speak for Gabrielle. I haven't seen her since you died."

They both stood. Xena's eyes were unreadable.

"I used to think that my father was too hard on you," Lila continued. "Now I think he was right. Even in death you took her from us."

Lila dumped the broken crockery onto the kitchen table and glanced over her shoulder at the silent warrior.

"I'll make up Gabrielle's bed, "Lila said finally. "You can sleep in there."


	2. Chapter 2

Candles cast the only light in Gabrielle's bedroom. It was musty and stale with memories. Xena found a rag doll on the floor by the window. It was old but cared for and it had that faint scent of lavender; a fragrance Lila used. She propped the doll upright on the window ledge and gazed a moment into the darkness outside. The storm had receded but it was still cloudy. There would be no stars tonight.

She sat briefly on the mattress but then rose to her feet and paced. The silence was deafening. It pressed on her spirit like a stone. _Gabrielle._ _I really wish you were here right now because I need you. Nothing feels right. Nothing has since I died. _Xena fiddled with the doll again_. __Lila's upset, Eve's angry and I feel….empty. This is such a mess_. Frustrated she tossed the toy across the room. The doll bounced across the floorboards and tumbled to a halt beneath the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to will her anger back down._ Focus is what I need._

Xena stepped toward the bed and crouched down to retrieve the toy. Her fingertips brushed a satchel as she stretched her arm below the cot frame. She pulled the bag out intending to reach again for the doll but the distinctive rustle of parchment stopped her. The satchel was stuffed with scrolls. _Gabrielle. You are with me after all. _A pained smile crossed her lips and she emptied the contents onto the floor and sat down; resting her back against the bed.

The scrolls were neatly bundled save one. She unfurled the solitary story. It was crumpled and ink stained as if Gabrielle had struggled to write it. She traced the familiar script of her bard with a loving hand.

"A friend in need. I sing of Xena and the end to her lifetime of journeying." Xena let the scroll drop. "Well this is gonna' need a rewrite."

Unwilling to revisit the grisly details of her death she reached for another scroll but found her fingers brushed against a letter instead. She tugged the parchment free and raised it to her face and sniffed. Disappointment settled in. No lingering scent of Gabrielle remained. Just musty old leather.

_Dearest Lila,_

_I'm entrusting my scrolls to you for safe keeping. I promised the courier you would feed him the best stew this side of the Acropolis for delivering them into your hands so don't disappoint me baby sister. _

_It is done. __I've laid her ashes to rest next to Lyceus as promised. My heart yearns for home but this land holds too many memories of her and I'm not ready to face them yet. _

_Please don't worry about me. __I'm not alone. I carry you in my heart, always._

_Gabrielle._

It was a subtle goodbye. Wherever her bard had gone she didn't intend to return. Xena's fist closed tightly around the letter. It didn't matter.

"I will find you," Xena vowed, closing her eyes. "I will make this right. And I know just where to start."

*****

Eve twisted uncomfortably in her sleep, sweat starting to plaster her slightly curled locks to her forehead.

_She was trapped by fire; icy spirit hands pinning her firmly to the flagstones. A vast unseen weight crushed her ribs against her lungs. She could barely breathe. The coppery tang of blood flooded her nose and mouth. She choked on it whilst above her the spectral figure of a young girl coalesced into being. She was dressed in a simple white kimono, her long black hair neatly tied back. Her dark eyes held a sadness that seemed beyond her years. She knelt in supplication holding an elegant katana lightly in her upturned palms. The girls lips began to move in earnest as Eve struggled to make out the words._

_"Eve!"_

_She frowned. That sounded like her Mother._

"Eve!"

She startled awake gasping for breath to find Xena crouched at her side, worry clouding her eyes.

"You alright?"

Eve sat up in the cot and gently batted away her mother's fussing hands.

"I'm okay. Bad dream is all," Eve said, "Nothing to worry about."

"Some dream," Xena observed and rested back on her heels. "I know how they can be."

"Suns up," Eve murmured, keen to change the subject. She regarded her mother silently for a moment. It was then that she realized something had changed. There was a new purpose in her mother's eyes. "What's next?"

A loud clattering of pans sounded from the next room.

"Breakfast," Xena replied with a half smile, "And then there's someone I need to see."


	3. Chapter 3

The desert wastes of Egypt finally gave way to the low plains of the Nile. Gabrielle shielded her eyes against the sun and squinted into the distance. Vegetation and the promise of water and civilisation beckoned in the distant green valley. There was no smoke on the horizon; perhaps the war hadn't reached here yet. Unless it was like the last village she passed through where the Persians had already been and gone; leaving only the stench of rotting corpses and swarms of buzzing flies behind.

Her travelling companion bumped at the back of her head.

"Cut that out," she admonished.

A larger bump sent her spinning headlong into the sand.

"That isn't funny," Gabrielle snapped and lifted her head to glower at the grey mare staring imperiously down at her new master. She rose to her feet brushing the sand from her white desert robes and took hold of the reins. It had been a great honour for the Bedouins to bestow her with an Arabian mare but she wondered perhaps if they hadn't just been keen to offload their problem horse.

"Look, I'm still working on a name okay. There's no need to be testy."

She reached out a hand to the horse's small grey muzzle and hesitantly stroked the fur in a tender gesture. "You rush me and I'll end up calling you Argo." Her voice took on a more wistful note. "And there was only one of her."

The proud mare gazed at her and snorted. It should not have been a difficult task to name a horse but Gabrielle shied away from the decision. It would make the animal a constant in her life, something she wasn't ready for. This desert wilderness had been her home for two years. It had tanned her pale skin and bleached her now long blond hair almost white. The harshness of the desert life had hardened her but had not given her the solace she sought. There would be no naming of the mare. No attachment, not again. She let the reins drop.

There was a sudden scent on the desert wind that didn't belong. She drew back the black desert wraps from her face and casually knelt as if inspecting the mare's hooves. It was a better vantage point for the dune rising to her side. The wind picked up and brought with it a new sound; the distinctive clink of armor. Gabrielle whirled to her feet snapping both sai free from her boot straps in one smooth motion. Three soldiers scrambled over the top of the dune, red cloaks billowing at their backs and sun glinting on the face plates strapped across their cheeks. Unmistakably Romans_._

"That's her," shouted the centurion in the centre; his rank defined by a solitary blue plume fixed to his helmet. His comrades split away as he charged Gabrielle, sword swinging wildly. The blade stopped short of her neck, caught firmly in the prongs of her sai. He wrenched it free with brute force before she could disarm him. A flicker of motion caught Gabrielle's peripheral vision. She parried another low strike and flung herself backwards. Sheathing a single sai she rolled back to her feet and twisted to face the two Romans moving to flank her. She plucked the chakram hidden in her robes free and hurled it towards the soldiers. It sliced open the throat of the first spraying his blood across the sand before burying itself with a dull thud in the chest of the second.

Spinning again she barely deflected another blow from the Centurion. He came at her in a fury, his sandals digging hollows in the shifting sand. He struggled for purchase but lost his footing as he attacked. Gabrielle's sai trapped his gladius but the force of his momentum sent both weapons flying freely away into the dust. He tumbled towards her and they both rolled down the dune in a tangled mass of robes and cloaks.

They landed apart and for a moment both lay still, winded and exhausted in the baking desert heat. The Centurion clambered to his feet first and pulled his helmet free. The woman seemed to be struggling to rise; hands pulling at her boots. He smiled, now certain of his victory.

Gabrielle felt his shadow fall over her. There was a faint whisper as his dagger left its scabbard. She stabbed immediately upwards with her remaining sai. The Roman screamed as the sharp metal prong exploded through his palm. He fell to his knees clutching at his skewered limb, the sai imbedded to its hilt. Gabrielle was on him in an instant. A knee to his face sent him flat on his back and then he found himself staring at his own dagger poised at his throat. Belatedly he realised that she hadn't been struggling at all; just luring him closer.

"Looking for this?"

Gabrielle dug the tip of the blade just slightly into his skin and studied him with feral eyes. He swallowed hard.

"Mercy," he whispered.

She tilted her head, considering. The raw animal instinct that had helped her survive this wilderness had also taught her that you shouldn't leave an enemy at your back. It screamed at her to finish him. His life was hers to take if she wanted it and she could.

"Mercy," she repeated tonelessly. The word seemed foreign on her tongue.

Gabrielle released the dagger but immediately slammed her fingers into the sides of his neck. She wrenched her sai free of his flesh with a sickening squelch and nonchalantly wiped it clean before replacing it in her boot. She stooped again to collect his dagger and then spared the choking man a cursory glance.

"I've just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You'll be dead in seconds," she informed him coldly as she knelt down by his side. Horror had fixed itself to the centurion's face as he struggled to breathe through his collapsing throat.

"Why did you attack me?"

"Tracked you…for days…standing orders….All Persian spies…to be killed on sight…"

"Persian?! Do I look Persian to you?"

"Villagers told us…you…wear their…God on your back," he gritted out.

Gabrielle stared at him in disbelief. Her tattoo?

"What God?"

"Dahak…"

Gabrielle struck at the man's neck again, releasing the pinch.

"You lie," she told him and then rammed the hilt of the dagger viciously into his temple.

"You know who I am."

She numbly retrieved the chakram from the other dead soldier and collected her mare. She didn't look back once as she left the centurion bleeding and unconscious in the sand.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabrielle's grey mare was not impressed with her lodgings for the night. There were more impressive desert ruins to shelter in but beggars couldn't be choosers. The half crumbled wall would have to do.

"Sorry girl," the warrior murmured and patted her somewhat hesitantly on the neck. The coarse hair of her mane itched at her fingers. "Best I can do. Running a little low on funds."

She sighed and bit off her frustration at being unable to trade for lodgings in the last village. It had taken several hours to reach the civilisation that had beckoned earlier in the day only to discover that there were no vacancies for strange foreign nomads with a painted back. She cursed their superstitious nature.

_You wear their God on your back_.

She was quite certain that no-one on the insular isle of Japa had ever heard of Dahak, least of all Akemi who had given it to her for protection. The centurion must have been lying. It was more likely that there was a bounty on her head from helping the Bedouins fight the Romans. A smile of dark satisfaction crossed her face. Rome would spend a long time looking for their lost legion.

She pulled the last of the saddlebags free and began to assemble her small tent. It was little more than a square of black fabric but it would shield her from the winds that raced mercilessly across the sands at night. Already the light was nearly gone.

Slowly she pulled the chakram from her robes and pondered for a moment how much death it had seen. It was _Xena's_ chakram really. It would never truly be hers. She wasn't the hero of the piece; that place had belonged to Xena. Gabrielle felt her heart clench. It was stupid to still feel this way. Already she could feel the old grief coiling in her gut; it had been her constant companion for two years. Deserts were supposed to be spiritual places but being here had only magnified her loss. She glanced upwards, the black canopy of the sky thick with starlight. At one time she would have thought it beautiful but now it only meant she had another cold night shivering in her bed roll to look forward to.

"You're not going to be maudlin all night are you?"

The taunting but familiar male voice startled Gabrielle from her thoughts. She slipped the chakram beneath her robes and turned to face God of War as he flashed into view.

"No wonder my sister gave up on you," Ares said. "Notice she hasn't been around lately – you must've really hurt her feelings."

She scowled at him but didn't disagree. A flash of guilt pricked at her conscience.

"Aphrodite sure can hold a grudge," he advised her, "Believe me I know."

"Ares don't you have anything better to do?"

He tugged thoughtfully at his short black beard and grinned wolfishly.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend? Maybe I just came to keep you warm."

"Or to admire your handiwork?" Gabrielle challenged. "A Persian invasion just as the Romans and Egyptian militia are at each others throats?"

"I admit all that does hold a certain appeal but it's little more than a skirmish. I have my eye on the bigger picture and I've got to tell you I am excited about your future! Another round with Dahak – sure to be a good show."

"If that were true you wouldn't be found within five hundred leagues of this place," Gabrielle countered. She wasn't about to let Ares rattle her.

Ares ignored her jibe and waved his hand over the sand pooling at his feet. A fresh built fire pit materialised and a gesture from his fingers zapped the kindling to life. Flames sprang up to eat the wood greedily. Reluctantly, Gabrielle edged to the fire pit and mirrored Ares warming his hands on the other side of the fire.

"What about all the soldiers who are going to see this campfire?"

"Please," Ares scoffed, "That centurion you crippled hasn't even made it back to his company yet. Boy is he unhappy with you. Nice job by the way."

"Thank you," Gabrielle said quietly.

Ares looked up expectantly.

"For the fire," she qualified.

"Ouch, that must've hurt. The battling bard saying thank you to the God of War. So, seen any ghosts lately?"

A flash of anger crossed her face.

"Tell me Gabrielle. How's that whole carrying Xena around in your heart deal going?"

"You're a bastard."

"Zeus wished," Ares replied. Provoking her amused him. He circled the fire to stand in front of her. "I'm just here to give you the benefit of my sage advice and all I get from you is attitude. Am I so very different from Xena?"

Gabrielle went to step away from him but he caught her wrists firmly in his large hands. His brown eyes bored deeply into hers.

"What do you want?" Gabrielle asked finally; suddenly uncomfortable under the God's scrutiny.

He leant forward and his deep voice burred softly into her ear.

"Why do you continue to deny me?"

"Let go of me," Gabrielle told him and fruitlessly tried to pull her wrists free.

"You can't hide from that rage that burns in you Gabrielle. You forget I can see into your heart. You're a true warrior now. You stand alone. That's Xena's legacy to you. No matter how much you loved her, how much you sacrificed, the truth is you were never _ever_ going to come first for her. Don't you think I know how that feels?"

Gabrielle ceased struggling and bowed her head against his chest. She closed her eyes against the bitter sting of his words.

"I want nothing of yours Gabrielle," he whispered softly, "But from her I expected so much more. Didn't we both?"

Ares heard her breath begin to hitch and knew she was fighting the tears.

"You know," he said tenderly, "I had thought when you were done letting Aphrodite lick your wounds you might have come to me. It's not her fault really. She could never understand what it was to be loved by Xena."

His hold on her wrists gentled and he let Gabrielle's arms fall to her sides.

"Ares?"

"Yes?"

Gabrielle raised her head and her green eyes glittered with darkness. "Xena didn't love you," she snapped and promptly landed a punch that should have broken his nose had he been mortal. Ares response was immediate and brutal. His backhand split her eyebrow and sent her sprawling to the ground.

"You just keep telling yourself that," Ares sneered and grabbed a fistful of her long hair as he knelt beside her. Gabrielle blinked through the blood streaming down her face.

"Not bad," he appraised, reaching into her robes to grab the chakram. "But Xena would have dodged that little love tap in a heartbeat. I think it's well past time I claimed what was mine."

He abruptly let her go and flashed away taking the chakram with him.

"Ares?!"

Gabrielle howled her rage into the desert. The last piece of Xena had finally been torn from her and without it she was truly lost.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mother, that's um…quite a look," Eve said.

"Well – it's different," Xena admitted emerging from the market stall in her new leathers. Black boots, black leggings and an equally black cuirass with inlaid gold circles had replaced her long buried brown armour. She adjusted the matching wrist bracers and stretched. She still had some kinks to work out of her restored body. Bouncing slightly on her toes Xena dove forward and executed a perfect front flip.

"It'll do," she said, shrugging. "Still need to get me a sword though."

"It's taken care of," Eve said.

Xena gave her a questioning glance.

"I had one commissioned for you before…." Eve's voice trailed off. This had been a sore point between them.

"Before you brought me back," Xena finished. Her expression softened as she gazed at her daughter. How could she fault her daughter for loving her? If the situation has been reversed she would not have hesitated to do the same. Not for the first time guilt curled up next to heart knowing she had denied Gabrielle that same request.

"I never did thank you for that," Xena said extending her arm around her adult child and drawing her close. "I should have."

"What was it like in Japa? The other side?"

"It's different every time," Xena replied flippantly. The torment at being separated from her soul mate wasn't something she wanted to revisit. "Forty thousands souls sitting around waiting for grace with nothing to do but talk? Well you know how much I love to chat. I'm a little surprised they didn't follow me back."

She fixed her daughter with a look. Something was bothering her about this.

"Why'd you ask?"

"No reason," Eve said easing herself from her mother's side. Just curious."

The warrior noticed her evasion but let it slide. One problem at a time was enough to deal with.

"So tell me," Xena enquired amiably instead, "What kind of blacksmith forges a weapon for the _Messenger of Peace_?"

. . . . . .

Aphrodite had been gazing out at the ocean for hours now. The temple balcony provided a perfect view and normally the natural beauty of the surging waves would have been soothing to the Goddess of Love but not today. Something in the ether didn't feel right; she couldn't put her finger on it and divine omnipotence was sadly overrated. It had started with Eli's "God of Love" causing a major disturbance a few moons ago and now there were hugely dark vibes emanating from the land of the pharaohs. The world had been changed. She sighed. This was a fine time for Ares to go walkabout. She missed having someone to talk to. _Gods it's so not supposed to be my gig to worry about this stuff._

"Hey Mom," Cupid called as he flashed into view behind her. "Surf's up and you're still on a downer. What's up?"

"I thought you were busy on Olympus," Aphrodite said pointedly. "You need a babysitter for Bliss or have you just had another spat with Psyche?"

"Way harsh. You've been bummed out for months now," Cupid replied. "Admit it. You're still hung up on your little buddy. Why don't you just go talk to her?"

"Me? Chase after a mortal? And have what's left of my Goddess stock totally plummet? I don't think so."

Cupid sighed and folded his arms. That stubborn Olympian pride was getting in the way. Whatever she had fallen out with Gabrielle over clearly his mother felt she was the injured party. He tried another tactic.

"Look, all I'm saying is _you_ can sulk forever. She's only human and she could be dead before you finish pouting. One of you has to be the bigger person here. You are the Goddess of Love Mom. Shouldn't it be you?"

Aphrodite fixed him with a glare but it lacked any real conviction.

"I have a job you know, I can't just take off whenever I want. Do you have any idea how many of these mortals are buying in to this one God? I leave now and I'll have Elijan squatters in my temples before I can even pop myself to Egypt."

"Oh," Cupid smirked, "So you do know where the bard is."

She turned away from her son and folded her arms.

"Duh! Of course, kind of… It's not easy tracking a mortal outside of our realm you know. She isn't exactly radiating love and joy right now."

"Don't get defensive," Cupid said holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "Look, if it makes you feel better I'll keep an eye on your temples for you. Vacation will do you good."

Aphrodite turned back to study her son with a critical eye.

"Really? What's in it for you? You're not planning any wild parties are you?"

"Chill out Mom," Cupid said grinning. "What do you want to me to say? I'm a happy ending specialist. That means you too."

Finally persuaded a genuine smile formed on his mothers face.

"Okay Junior you win. I'll go," Aphrodite said reaching out to ruffle his hair and just as quickly retracting it. "Ew! Grody! How much gel did you put in this?"

. . . . . .

In hindsight the answer to the riddle should have been obvious – the kind of blacksmith who forged a weapon for a prophet wasn't a blacksmith at all. In truth he was a poet.

"Virgil."

"Xena! By the God's it _is_you! You're alive!"

Eve watched bemused as Virgil attempted to crush her mother in an awkward embrace. Xena gave a tolerant smile.

"Alright, need to breathe, that's enough," the warrior growled finally.

Joxer's son hastily released her and took a step back admiring of her new attire.

"Wow, you look….hot."

"What?"

"Hot," Virgil repeated, "Hot day isn't it?"

"Quit while you're ahead," Eve advised him. "Do you have it?"

Virgil nodded and smiled as he retrieved the sword from his foundry. He carefully unwrapped the blade and presented it hilt forwards to Xena.

"My best work," he assured her.

Xena took the sword and gave it an experimental swipe. A grin lit up her face and she ran fluidly through a sword drill to test it. The weight and balance were perfect.

"It's a work of art," Xena told him. "Thank you."

The compliment made Virgil's eyes burn with a fierce pride. For a moment he looked very much like his father.

"Oh here, I got a scabbard too. It'll fasten on your back just like the old one. So, where are you headed now?"

"Aphrodite's temple," Xena told him as she took the scabbard and sheathed her sword.

"If anyone knows where Gabrielle is _she_ would," Virgil confirmed.

Xena looked up sharply. She wasn't surprised Virgil knew that her first thought would be to find Gabrielle but the _certainty_ with which he knew the Goddess of Love would know her whereabouts disturbed her. Gabrielle's friendship with Aphrodite wasn't common knowledge; at least it hadn't been before she sacrificed herself in Japa.

"Oh?" Xena prompted him casually.

"She stayed with her for a while after you died but she was never the same. Gave up her writing, sold the horses, left in a real hurry too…"

Virgil's voice petered out as the warrior quickly towered over him.

"My horse? Argo's daughter? She _sold_ her?"

Virgil swallowed but nodded, intimidated by the ire in Xena's voice. The warrior stalked away from him, fist tightening around the sword hilt until her knuckles showed white. She released a breath. Another piece of her identity forever lost.

Gabrielle had abandoned everything that reminded her of their life together. Her scrolls, her family, her horse. Worry gnawed at her heart – if she had fled her _good_ friend Aphrodite what else had she abandoned?

She turned back to face Virgil and had the grace to look apologetic.

"You want to travel with us for a while?"

Virgil shook his head.

"You don't need my help to find her Xena. You'll bridge the gap between you more easily without an audience."

His light gaze held the warriors a moment more.

"Just bring her home," he added softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Bitter tears had become half frozen on Gabrielle's cheeks as the early grey light of dawn filtered across the sands. Blood had dried on her face but she hadn't bothered to tend her wound. Behind her the agitated mare stamped her hooves nervously into the dirt. Gabrielle ignored her.

She shrugged off her desert robes exposing her lean body to the chill and knelt. The sand still felt cool against her legs. That would change with the sun. She pulled the Centurion's dagger from her belt and stared at it for the longest time. The weapon was oddly familiar. The bronzed hilt was new but the blade itself was old and inexplicably stained; as if there had been some impurity when it was forged. Something tickled at the edge of her memory but eluded her. It didn't matter. Despite its age the blade was razor sharp and would do the job.

She gathered her long sun kissed hair in one fist to expose her neck and drew the dagger quickly across to shear her locks short once more. Even in his anger Ares had taught her another lesson. There would be no more cheap leverage for any attacker, godly or otherwise.

Her grey horse snorted again and Gabrielle tensed. Something was spooking the animal. She stood up, her fingers curling around the dagger hilt, arm raising, ready to strike. It was more a feeling than anything she heard. Heaviness weighed on her limbs and the sudden scent of decay filled her nostrils. Her dragon tattoo flared eerily to life; the dark presence awakening its spiritual power.

Gabrielle was no longer alone.

. . . . . .

Ares reclined on the elaborate golden throne and studied the layers of hieroglyphs engraved into the pitted walls of the temple; their fading colours bleached by the harsh desert sun. Neglect had come to the buildings of the ancients even in the outskirts of Memphis. The roof was half collapsed and dust storms had almost buried this small sacred place.

He admired the ornately carved murals; each depicting the many faces of Egypt's Goddess of War, Sekhmet. She was healing and vengeance personified. _Athena_ would have liked her he mused.

It was strange. Ever the outsider he seldom thought of his dead family. Zeus had despised him always favouring Hercules and his sisters more. He spared a thought for Aphrodite then and grimaced; she would probably despise him too for his interference with Gabrielle.

He toyed absently with the chakram, tossing it from hand to hand while he waited for an audience. He knew his presence here would provoke them and he wasn't disappointed.

There was a blinding surge of orange light as the Goddess Sekhmet announced her arrival. She was tall; black hair framing a narrow face which was daubed elaborately in blue and gold paint.

"Sekhmet," Ares greeted her and casually swung his legs down from the arm of her throne. "Been a while. Like what you've done with the place. Very rustic."

"You're a long way from home. Zeus isn't here to bail you out anymore if you cross us again."

"Oh get over it," Ares said vacating her throne, "I'm here to give you a friendly heads up."

"You're here because of Gabrielle."

"Oh so you know her," Ares said.

"When the Greek God of War enters my realm and starts whispering to Roman soldiers I make it a point to find out why. Gabrielle is not unknown to me. She has been a catalyst for change here and the desert tribes are very loyal to her."

"You're impressed that a bunch of goat herders sing her praises?"

"I think the Roman legion she destroyed were suitably impressed," Sekhmet said. She sank gracefully into her throne and regarded him coolly.

"You might want to reconsider," Ares said. "Have you had a real good look at her tattoo yet?"

Sekhmet snorted at him, incredulous.

"You've come all this way because of a ghost story? Symbols have a way of being manipulated. Did the 'twilight' of the Olympians teach you nothing? Go home. I have no problem with Gabrielle spilling Roman blood. They are the invaders here and have subjugated my people for years."

"You'll be making a mistake if you favour her Sekhmet. You need Rome's war machine. If you don't move quickly to consolidate your forces against Persia all of your realm will burn."

"Cambyses is a competent general. He's done well with his little invasion so far," Sekhmet conceded, "But he's hardly a threat to us."

"And what if you're wrong? What if he really does have help?"

"Then perhaps Greece will be next if he succeeds."

Ares tightened his fist around the chakram. Despite her show of indifference he knew his words were getting to her.

"Give me one good reason I should get involved," she said.

He tossed the chakram into her hands.

"That was a God killer once. In the right hands that will bring victory to your armies no matter whom they face. All you need is that one special warrior to lead them."

Sekhmet narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just who did you have in mind?"

Ares suppressed his delight. Everything was falling into place. Just that one final little push and he would have it all. Including Xena.

. . . . . .

The morning breeze swayed the flaps of the Persian command tent. Outside the noise of the encamped army had died to a restless murmur. They were keen to begin the final push of their campaign and move on to Memphis; to the riches of wealth and spirit that had been promised.

Cambyses, son of the mighty King Cygnus, and architect of the Persian invasion knelt in supplication in the centre of the tent, his dark brown hair covering his eyes and spilling to his lightly armoured shoulders. His concentration was absolute as he prayed.

"She's the one?" Cambyses whispered. For a moment he was uncertain of the vision he had been shown. The woman had been slender and pale skinned; a foreigner to these lands.

"It will be done as you say," he confirmed reverently, bowing his head tight to his chest. "Her sacrifice will welcome you into this world."

He squeezed his eyes open as he came back to himself and climbed slowly to his feet. Many would have considered him handsome; olive skinned and square jawed as he was with soulful mahogany eyes. Collecting his sabre he went out to address his men; loyal soldiers and fervent believers; every one.

"The great protector has blessed me with insight once more. We must find the destroyer quickly before our enemies – she is the key. You know what to look for."

He raised his curved blade high and swept it dramatically towards their standard fluttering in the wind. The fabric rippled and unfurled in the breeze; a large serpentine dragon curling its body in two great spiralled coils.


	7. Chapter 7

Xena adjusted the pack sitting on her shoulders. Her back ached. Her feet ached. It was the curse of new boots and no horse. She missed Gabrielle but _that_ rankled. There would be choice words exchanged when she caught up to her partner.

She glanced to her side and was glad for Eve's company. They had walked in a comfortable silence, words unnecessary. Eve had grown far from the warrior she had once been. Once calloused sword hands had softened and a smile no longer rested awkwardly on her face. _Livia_ had been left behind in every step of her sandaled feet through Indus and Chin. She had truly become the Messenger of Peace in person and deed. Eve became aware of her mother's study.

"What is it?"

Xena shrugged, guilt settling on her shoulders like a familiar blanket. "Feels like I missed a lot whilst I was gone."

Eve stopped short and reached a hand to Xena's arm. She suddenly remembered saying farewell to her mother in the Amazon camp years before. She had never imagined then that it would be for the last time.

"Don't do that to yourself. For all the important things – you were there," Eve insisted. "You're here now."

"Yes," Xena admitted. "Thanks to Eli's God. Don't suppose he told you why he did it?"

"It wasn't your time," Eve said vehemently.

Xena nodded but remained unconvinced. Eve had been keeping something from her she was certain. Experience had taught her that there was always a price. The last time the "God of Love" had stepped in and raised her from the dead she had become his weapon of destruction for the Greek Gods. Now here she was about to ask for their help.

"There it is," Xena said.

"Let's pick up the pace," Eve agreed.

Aphrodite's temple sat on the bluff overlooking the sea. The path was smooth and well travelled. Despite its location many still came to pay tribute. Love never went out of fashion, it seemed.

"What in the world happened here?"

Eve looked at her mother who stood with hands on hips gazing at the array of smashed vases, torn curtaining and damaged statues. It looked like a herd of animals had run amok. This was not what she had expected. Xena sniffed the air. The scent of alcohol remained on the air and the reek of something only part human. Satyrs.

"Someone been at the wine I think," Xena offered. "Aphrodite?" There was no response. "Aphrodite?"

"I thought God's didn't drink," Eve said.

"Depends who you ask," Xena replied. "Aphrodite _doesn't_and if she isn't here this mess can only mean one thing." She raised her voice and finally shouted. "Cupid?"

"Hey cool it! Not so loud," Cupid protested as he staggered more than shimmered into being. He clutched his dishevelled blond head in his hands.

"Cupid," Xena acknowledged. "Beach party get out of hand?"

"What are you my mom?"

"Hardly," Xena said, "Where is she?"

"Not here," Cupid said straightening with difficulty and finding his wings incredibly difficult to co-ordinate. "I'm filling in." His eyes widened suddenly as he focused on Xena. "Wait a sec, aren't you dead?"

"Apparently not. Now where's Aphrodite? I need a word with her."

"Holiday," Cupid replied scratching absently at his stubble. "Incommunicado. Dig?" He glanced at Eve. "Should _you_ even be in here?"

Xena bit down her frustration. Trying to get Aphrodite to listen to her could be a trial at times and she hadn't bargained on Cupid being worse. She didn't have Gabrielle's touch or patience.

"Look I need to talk to her. It's important." Xena hesitated over the word but said it through gritted teeth anyway. "Please."

Still seemingly distracted Cupid finally managed to flap his wings in unison and grinned as he rose a few feet from the floor. He looked down at Xena as he landed and his expression softened. He _had_ been listening.

"Gabrielle?"

"Yes."

"They're in Egypt," Cupid said as if the answer had been obvious, "But there's no way I'm going to go bust up Mom's vacation. You'll have to get there on your own. Now if you're done shooting the breeze I'm real busy."

He flashed away leaving Xena subdued. A small part of her had hoped for a quicker reunion and although Aphrodite may have been amenable to simply popping her to Egypt Cupid owed her nothing. Just for once she wished her life could have been a little simpler. Eve came to her side. The disappointment had clearly shown in her face after all.

"At least we know where she is now," Eve said.

"Yes," Xena agreed and then more brightly. "Yes, we do."

They would just have to get to Egypt the old fashioned way. She was closer than before. It was just a matter of time. _I'm coming for you Gabrielle, count on it._

_. . . . . ._

The Roman troops parted before Sekhmet in a sea of scarlet cloaks. Such was their tradition they would not abandon the heavy trappings of their heavy chest plates even in this scorching land. They eyed her warily. Some of the men had whispered tales of seeing Mars in this desert but none had ever witnessed one of the ancient Egyptian deities. It was certainly not a myth that walked amongst them now and whose very aura demanded their obedience.

Sekhmet had donned her full battle gear; a light chain mesh clinging over her bodice, a golden headress that masked her upper face and was crafted to resemble a lioness and yet she wore only the smallest dagger at her hip. She walked directly to the crumpled figure of a curly haired Roman officer resting in the shade of the oasis; cradling his arm.

"You are Nero. The Centurion the Greek maimed," she said.

The man glanced up slowly and blinked; a strange sensation washing over him. His strongly featured face had been blistered by the sun and his forehead was littered with bruising. In his thirtieth year he must have been a skilled fighter to have survived in Rome's army this long. At least until he chased down that _Amazon_ his lord Mars had warned him about.

Sekhmet reached down and took his mangled hand in her own. Her lips curved into a smile that didn't reach her eyes and she dug her nails sharply into his ruined palm. He cried out in pain but was unable to tear free from her iron grip. A fierce searing heat erupted from the centre of his hand; a blood coloured glow consuming his limb and casting its red light onto Sekhmet's helmet. After a moment the pain receded and the glow faded. The Goddess released his hand.

He blinked at his fist in wonder, curling and stretching his fingers in excitement. The Greek woman had most certainly destroyed his sword hand but now incredibly he was healed.

"You know me now," she told him; her ancient eyes sparking with a strange red light. "Don't you, Nero?"

"Yes, my Goddess," he replied, "Mighty Sekhmet, the Lion of Egypt. I am yours to command."

"Yes you are," Sekhmet said. "Find the _Amazon_ Gabrielle and bring her to my temple at Memphis. My militia will be here soon to restore your numbers and you must prepare your troops to receive a new commander to lead them against Cambyses."

Nero rose to his feet, saluting her across his chest. Sekhmet sensed his hesitation.

"Something worries you Nero?"

"My lady, this _Amazon_, I am uncertain of ensuring her defeat. My tactics were sound before but she has a weapon that can…"

"Not anymore," Sekhmet said as the chakram materialized neatly in her upturned palm. "Without this she has no ranged defence and will be helpless against your archers but please take as many men as you need to satisfy your vengeance."

Nero nodded and something unpleasant shifted behind his eyes.

"It will be done."

The first genuine smile crossed Sekhmet's thin dark lips. It had been a long time since she had waged war in the mortal world. The last time the sands had run red with blood. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed the taste.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabrielle's head throbbed with pain, her limbs heavy and inert, eyes welded tight shut. She felt incredibly cold. Dimly she remembered that something had happened to her. Her tattoo had been flaring against a dark presence which had vanished as suddenly as it appeared. She had settled her nervous horse and hauled herself into the saddle. The sun beating down on her bloodied brow had been incredibly hot. Not like now.

She shivered as a chill crept through her body like ice water. Her centre of gravity shifted and her mind drifted to the past. She hadn't felt like this since laying Xena's ashes to rest.

_The coolness of the mausoleum had seeped into her bones. She had lost any sense of how long she had sat there on the stone floor. It was over. Her last promise to Xena had been fulfilled. _

"_I brought you home Xena," she whispered; her voice thick with sorrow. "Where do I go now?"_

_A gentle flutter of awareness washed over her senses and Gabrielle raised her head to search the gloom. Hope flooded her heart that somehow Xena's spirit had returned from the other side to be with her just as she had promised. _

_It wasn't Xena who appeared and the disappointment was crushing. _

_There was a faint rustling of fabric as the Goddess of Love settled herself on the floor beside her. The heat of her immortal skin against her own chilled flesh was a welcome comfort and she instinctively curled into Aphrodite's embrace. It felt so good to be held again._

"_I feel your pain," the Goddess whispered into her hair and she tightened her hold; helpless in the face of Gabrielle's heartbreak. Her friend's silence was telling. _

"_Let it go baby," Aphrodite said, "Please."_

_Gabrielle didn't cry but after a time she succumbed to exhaustion in her arms._

The living world interceded again. She heard the flapping of a tent canvas and became aware of the softest of touches caressing her forehead. A strange heat flooded her body chasing away the cold in her veins. Memories swept her fevered mind in vivid clarity as she again sank deeper into sleep.

_Gabrielle half slumbered in the absence of pain and the luxurious feel of soft sheets sliding beneath her naked torso. She was wrapped in the warmth and comfort of the long graceful body spooning around her. For the first time since Xena had died she felt unburdened and safe, and loved. _

"_You are," Aphrodite murmured into her hair, her slender fingers tracing the patterns of the bard's tattooed back_.

_This strange new intimacy between them was frightening but wonderful. Friend wasn't the right word. Lover was a better one. _

Gabrielle opened her eyes and slowly the world came into focus. She lay flat on her back beneath a large white tent on an unusually well padded bed roll. A sheet was lightly covering her bare body and she welcomed the absence of sand scratching against her skin. Clearly she had been bathed whilst she slept.

The pounding in her head had dulled to a steady ache centred above her eye. She dabbed gingerly at the gash on her eyebrow and remembered that she hadn't taken the time to tend the wound properly. It must have gotten infected. Xena would have had a fit for her carelessness. She took a steadying breath and sat up slowly. She knew she was fortunate to have been on a busy trail when she passed out otherwise the desert would have quickly claimed another victim.

Gabrielle glanced immediately around for her weapons but her rescuer had removed them. Desert hospitality only stretched so far when it came to armed strangers. Her clothes and boots however were neatly bundled in arms reach.

She dressed quickly; carefully checking her boots for any unwelcome desert critters before sitting down again to pull them on. Intent on her task she was startled by the movement of the tent flaps as her benefactor ducked inside. If the tent had been blinding pink in colour she may have suspected who her saviour was straight away.

"Hey stranger," Aphrodite said with the faintest of pouts forming on her lips. Her grey blue eyes pierced into Gabrielle and she folded her arms. "Your fever broke a few hours ago."

Gabrielle met her gaze, uncertain of herself or her words. Guilt had driven her from the one being who could truly understand what she had lost more than anyone. She could feel the anger that had become such a permanent part of her slipping away and knew that Aphrodite's presence was affecting her. She had no right to just show up and be kind to her. How dare she save her life? Rage was the only thing she had to hold on to.

The Goddess sensed her struggle. She had already considered that a gentle word might no longer sway the mortal she favoured so dearly and not for the first time she cursed her brother's influence on her friend. Grief had carved its mark on her soul and perhaps unwittingly she too had only added to her pain. She waited patiently for her to speak.

"I'm sorry," Gabrielle finally said, bowing her head.

"You don't write, you never call, you should be," Aphrodite said with a hint of reproach. "I was more than your friend and you totally bailed on me. I deserved better."

"You did," Gabrielle admitted. "You probably saved my life today. Thank you."

Aphrodite unfolded her arms and shrugged. "I was around," she said. "No big deal. I didn't go out of my way or anything. But you're right. I _completely_ saved your life."

She sat down and took Gabrielle's hands in her own, her perfectly manicured fingers tracing lightly over her bruised knuckles. She turned Gabrielle's left palm upwards and pushed back her sleeve to expose a scar that ran from her wrist to her forearm.

"This is new," Aphrodite said quietly unable to keep the hurt from her voice. "You want to tell me about this?"

Gabrielle could not meet her gaze, shame coiling around what remained of her tattered heart. She felt Aphrodite's fingers tenderly tracing the raised vertical line of the scar and resisted the urge to snatch her hand away.

"I had a bad day," Gabrielle murmured; emotion squeezing her throat tight.

Those same finger tips then reached her face and tilted her head up. There was no judgement in the Goddess' eyes, only an infinite compassion.

"You can talk to me Gabs. About anything. You know that don't you?"

The warrior blinked back tears but nodded.

"We _will_ talk about this," Aphrodite promised her sternly and then her expression softened. "When you're ready," she added and then crushed Gabrielle to her in a fierce hug before the moisture in her own eyes could be seen.

***

Gabrielle finished securing her sai, dagger and bracers now that Aphrodite had deemed it safe to return them to her. She felt better than she had in months. The faintest of smiles graced her face.

"How did you find me anyway?"

"God thing. I'm not just powerful in Greece you know," Aphrodite said nonchalantly as she stared in admiration at the grey mare the Bedouins had given Gabrielle. The horse snorted at her.

"She's beautiful," the Goddess murmured. "As dirty smelly animals go that is. You've really got to get over your attachment issues and give her a name."

Gabrielle shook her head. Aphrodite had a way of tripping you up when you least expected it.

"It's a work in progress," she told her, "Unless you want me to call her Venus?"

"You name your horse after me and I will disown you," Aphrodite replied. "What happened to your chakram?"

"Ares took it."

Aphrodite gestured at the wound on Gabrielle's brow. "He did this too?"

Gabrielle nodded and something dark flickered momentarily in Aphrodite's eyes.

"Aphrodite, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"The tattoo Akemi gave me. Around here they're saying it's an icon for Dahak."

"Really?" Aphrodite said. "Sometimes a picture is just a picture you know. Besides Herc squished Dahak like a bug. Trust me he's gone. Someone's messing with your head."

"Or theirs," Gabrielle muttered darkly. "Maybe it's time I stopped feeling sorry for myself and found out."

Aphrodite suppressed a smile. It was Gabrielle's first step home.


	9. Chapter 9

The docks were humming with activity. Xena didn't remember ever seeing so many traders in this particular port before. It was brimming with a multitude of food vendors, weapon smiths and horse traders. The crowd ebbed and flowed in a tight crush. The heat was stifling and the sea of people didn't part for a long dead hero. Walking ahead of her Eve was having an easier time of it. Many recognised the dark haired Messenger of Eli and her daughter was quickly swept away towards their temple. Eve spared her an apologetic glance. A quiet word now with eager disciples would prevent a much longer one later.

It was unsettling for Xena to feel invisible. Years before she would have welcomed the anonymity but now it only served to remind her how out of touch she was.

Another passer by knocked into her elbow and she could feel her temper rising. Enough was enough.

She pulled herself up out of the crowd and onto an empty goods wagon for a better view of the incoming ships. She frowned. There were several armoured flotillas out on the water and a mass of troops assembling at the harbour walls. Roman colours were flying from a booth by the major shipping line and she was surprised to see them assisted by Egyptian conscripts. They preparing for war. She recognised a detachment of Athen's finest hoplites and an assortment of Greek mercenaries lining up to be recruited.

The thought of Gabrielle alone in a battle torn Egypt churned her gut. No; she wasn't entirely alone because she had her _good_ friend Aphrodite in tow. Xena didn't want to dwell on how much closer had they become after her death.

She pinched the bridge of her nose to fight off her rising frustration. She hadn't felt this disconnected after sleeping in the ice for twenty-five years. It had been different then because Gabrielle had always been right by her side through everything. She relied on her without question and the thought that someone else had filled the space in her heart was crippling. She let out a controlled breath. There were too many uncertainties. When the time came she would deal with it but not now.

***

Eve was thankful for the silence that came with the prayer circle. The calm permeated her senses and she waited for guidance. The celestial powers that sometimes appeared to her as the angel Michael had been strangely silent since her mother's resurrection. She did not doubt the way of love but a terrible sense of foreboding clung to her. Eve closed her eyes in quiet meditation and the jumbled images of her dream once more returned.

_She was trapped by fire; icy unseen hands pinning her firmly to the flagstones. Their weight crushing her ribs against her lungs. She could barely breathe. The coppery tang of blood flooded her nose and mouth. She choked on it. Above her the spectral figure of a young girl coalesced into being. She was dressed in a simple white kimono, her long black hair neatly tied back. Her dark eyes held a sadness that seemed beyond her years.__ The young girl fell to her knees in supplication, palms outstretched flat against the ground. _

Eve's eyes startled open and time felt frozen. The Elijans were still gathered around her, eyes closed in prayer but now in the centre of the circle the kneeling girl from her dream flickered into sharp reality.

"No," Eve said, surprised to hear the sound of her own voice in her ears. "Don't abase yourself, not to me. Who are you?"

The spirit girl sat slowly back on her haunches, hands at her waist and still showing deference in her bowed head.

"My name is Akemi."

Eve's eyes narrowed. This girl was the reason her mother had died.

"And I have a message for Xena."

_***_

Xena's fist landed with a sickening crunch against the man's nose. The mercenary toppled like a felled tree. She sidestepped another sword thrust and trapped her assailants hand in her vice like grip. A simple twist and his weapon fell to the ground. Heads almost touching Xena favoured him with a flashing smile before she cracked her forehead into his temple and sent him sprawling. Nonchalantly dusting herself off she walked back to the young Roman seated at the recruiting booth and leaned over his desk.

"You sure you don't have room for me on your ship," Xena menaced, "Or do you still have a problem with my qualifications?"

"No," the soldier stammered struggling to keep calm as he hurriedly reached for his quill. "The name was _Xena_ wasn't it? Passage for two?"

He cast a quick glance at the two unconscious mercenaries.

"We have a sudden opening on the last berth to Alexandria. Here, your papers. The ship will be leaving at dawn and you will receive the first half of your pay when we reach port."

"Good boy," Xena growled and took the parchment; her glare not receding as she left the dock.

Having her fighting abilities questioned by that pup was a real knock to her ego but she had to admit a little work out had lessened some of the kinks in her new body. Of course, Gabrielle would have been the first to point out it had also gained her a healthy increase in her personal space. She noticed the difference as she weaved back through the throng towards Eli's temple. The faintest of smiles formed on her lips. Finally something was going right.

The Elijans temple was small and understated. She gave their oddly looped symbol a strange look and shook her head. Xena didn't recall Eli ever using religious icons but supposed it was easier to rally a group of worshippers around a symbol than a belief. It still looked like a fish to her and that would never catch on.

The main temple doors swung inwards and Elijans hurriedly began to file out of their sanctuary. A slight feeling of unease crept over her as she pushed through them to find her daughter.

Recognizing her mother's footsteps in the inner chamber Eve turned to face her.

"Mother," Eve said quietly. "You have a visitor."

She stepped slowly aside to reveal Akemi's spirit blazing in pearlescent light next to her. Xena's eyes widened in shock. "Akemi?!"

"Xena," Akemi said humbly as the warrior towered over her. A tiny smile curved at the edges of the girl's mouth.

"I thought you had ascended to your state of grace," Xena said stepping forward and deliberately placing herself protectively in front of Eve.

"When the God of Eli restored your body the souls of Higuchi were condemned from grace unless they chose to break their vow of vengeance. You know our traditions run deeply Xena."

"Yeah." Xena nodded and spared a glance at Eve who had now emerged from the shelter of her body. "They're not real big on forgiveness. I found that out the hard way."

"Yes," Akemi replied sadly remembering Xena's torment at being separated from Gabrielle. "It is so."

"Why are you here now?"

"Because I wish to cause you no more suffering," Akemi said. "I have come to ask for your forgiveness Xena."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was never my intention to bring harm to your soul mate."

Xena's demeanor changed instantly and Eve could practically feel the anger rolling off her mother. "What about Gabrielle?"

Akemi shrank back from the warrior and her body flickered as if it was difficult for her to maintain her form in the presence of that rage.

"I only meant to give her something to protect her on her journey. I could see how much you loved her."

"You're talking about her tattoo," Eve interjected quietly, her hands straying to her mother forearm in a comforting gesture oddly reminiscent of Gabrielle.

"Many years ago it was taught to me by a priest who came to the teahouse. I had never met his like before. He came from a distant land called Britannia and it was as if the sun had never kissed his face. He had a gentle way about him. I thought him a good man because Yodoshi never came for him. And he took nothing from me."

Akemi bowed her head; an eternity of servicing men was a painful memory to carry. Despite the fact that she had won the trust of a younger violence prone Xena the girl had still remained naïve in many ways.

"Go on," Xena encouraged; empathy cooling the bite of her temper.

"Your restoration has changed the balance of the world Xena. And now I fear those souls that did not choose the forgiveness of Eli's God will remain trapped forever in its service. Their suffering will be a beacon for evil. Already there are those who seek to claim the tattoo's power."

"You're saying the tattoo will act as a conduit?" Eve's voice was laced with concern.

"Yes," Akemi nodded. "If the souls are consumed it will open a pathway to the underworld through which darkness will enter the world."

Eve cast a worried glance at her mother who was now curling her fist in tension.

"I believe this is what the priest wanted all along," Akemi continued.

Xena's blue eyes simmered with fury. This was sounding all too familiar to her now and she could barely keep the contempt from her voice.

"Did this priest of yours have a name?"

"Krafstar," Akemi said; not understanding the impact of his name on the warrior.

Xena fixed her eyes on Akemi and could no longer contain her anger.

"Forgiveness?! The first priest of Dahak taught you that tattoo and you want my _forgiveness_? I stood there and watched Gabrielle bleed whilst you carved that _thing_ into her back?!"

She whirled away from Akemi's spirit and her rage found a new focus in Eve.

"There's always a price when you deal with the Gods. Always! This is why Eli's God brought me back isn't it?"

"I don't know," Eve said meeting her mother's fury head on. They had already had this fight several times.

Xena's gaze switched from her daughter to Akemi. Perfect intentions seldom turned out the way you wanted. Akemi had only done what she had believed was right and she had acted out of love. Xena had forgiven Gabrielle far worse.

"Go in peace Akemi," Xena said, her ire subsiding and feeling hollow inside. "There's no blame here."

Akemi bowed, her spirit shimmered with light once and she disappeared. Eve felt a burden lift from her shoulders and immediately sensed her mother's eyes on her.

"We've got a ship to catch in the morning," Xena said regarding the weariness etched on her daughters face. "Maybe you'll manage some sleep without Akemi haunting you."

"You knew," Eve said. "You knew all along."

Xena shrugged, drawing her daughter close and idly tugged a lock of her child's unruly hair.

"It's a gift."


	10. Chapter 10

A warrior had to know when to fight and when to retreat but in this case surrender was the only real option. Gabrielle wisely submitted to Aphrodite's fussing without complaint.

"I thought you were just going to talk to them," Aphrodite scolded as she held a cold compress against Gabrielle's cheek to reduce the swelling.

"I was," Gabrielle replied wincing at the sudden bite of the cold against her face. "It was going fine until their village elder turned up and started stirring things."

"People skills getting a little rusty huh?"

"Ow!" Gabrielle exclaimed as the Goddess probed at her injury with a little less care. She shot her a dark look. "Couldn't you just snap your fingers or something?"

"Gab's you're not suggesting I waste my magic on a bruise?"

"You wasted it on this bed," the warrior muttered. The pink divan she was sitting on was not exactly standard issue with a Bedouin tent.

"I didn't hear you complain last night," Aphrodite shot back, hands whipping back to rest on her hips but her glare was laced with humour.

"My back was sore," Gabrielle conceded, "It was comfortable."

"Oh I see," Aphrodite nodded sagely. "So when you need it it's okay to use my powers."

Their shared glare dissolved into matching smiles. It was an old joke between them. Gabrielle's gaze lingered on Aphrodite's face longer than she intended. She really had missed her friend even if that wasn't the right word for what they were to each other. Uncertainty coiled in Gabrielle's stomach; it had felt so wrong to be attracted to another person so soon after Xena had died. Wasn't that why she had fled Greece? She had been so ashamed of her own weakness and the dishonour to her soul mate's memory.

Aphrodite watched the play of emotions flickering through the Gabrielle's eyes. She took her hands and knelt to face the sitting warrior; their eyes level and barely a whisper between them. Gabrielle felt her own body subconsciously respond to the familiar touch and the old guilt crawled back towards to her heart.

"Now you listen to me," Aphrodite said; her demeanour serious. "Honey, it's not wrong to seek comfort in the arms of another."

Ordinarily Gabrielle would have been furious at the invasion of her thoughts but they were long past the point where that mattered.

"I knew Xena still owned all of your heart," Aphrodite continued. "You were grieving. I just didn't want you to be with someone who didn't care about you."

The warrior was silent for such a long time that the Goddess considered for a moment that she wouldn't be able to voice her pain.

"I felt so guilty," Gabrielle managed in a quiet voice; keeping her eyes down and playing with the hem of Aphrodite's trailing lingerie. "Like I was betraying Xena. I found a peace with you I never had with her and…I was afraid."

Tears flooded the immortal's eyes and her heart ached for the bard. She was still there; trapped beneath the burden of self doubt and guilt.

"Why didn't you talk to me? I understand this stuff," Aphrodite said gently. "It's my specialty you know."

"Ares came to me the night I left," Gabrielle replied tonelessly. "He said her death was my fault."

"You know better than to listen to him," Aphrodite said.

Gabrielle shook her head and pulled away from her.

"No! What Ares said was right. Xena's dead because of me. I could have saved her, brought her back and I didn't!"

The Goddess reached her hands to Gabrielle's shoulders and held her steady. "You're not thinking clearly. Baby she was _already_ dead when you reached that fountain. You didn't cause that. It was Xena's choice to die and to remain that way."

Aphrodite felt the resistance dissolve from Gabrielle's muscles.

"It always was, wasn't it?" Gabrielle said dejectedly wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. "I never understood it. Not really, the burden she carried."

"You never will. You're not her," Aphrodite told her firmly. "And I'm not about to let Ares turn you into his next little protégé. We clear on that?"

"Okay," Gabrielle nodded.

"Then there's something you need to do," Aphrodite said placing her palm flat against Gabrielle's heart. "Start listening to this because as long as you choose love you'll always carry Xena in your heart. No matter who you're with."

That was the truth of the matter. Two years on and Gabrielle still hurt but letting Xena go didn't mean that she loved her any less. She couldn't spend the rest of her life clinging to the past. She was tired of being alone and suddenly aware that she didn't have to be. Long denied desire began a slow burn through her veins.

"I don't want to talk about Xena anymore," Gabrielle said feeling her pulse quicken under the Goddess of Love's heated gaze. Immortal hands reached out to tenderly frame her face.

"Then don't," Aphrodite whispered letting her fingers wind into the mortal's hair as her lips closed the last distance between them.

. . . . . .

"Nero, we have word."

The Centurion looked up expectantly at the runner.

"A patrol spotted an altercation in the village of Afmet. It was the Greek Amazon. We've spoken to the locals involved – strangely they were very helpful."

"Not so strange," Nero smiled, "We have the blessing of Sekhmet now. That's sure to change a few attitudes towards us."

"She was asking them about their old Gods."

Mars had been right. The vast landscape of Egypt was easy to get lost in but the very mention of Dahak's name had been enough to bait her interest and draw her out of hiding.

"Alert the men who volunteered. We'll be losing the light soon and I don't want the trail to get too cold."

The Roman straightened and clenched his healed fist in excitement as the runner left. He was tempted to send a prayer of thanks to Mars for the guidance but had second thoughts. The intoxicating memory of the mighty Sekhmet filled his senses. She would not approve and _she_ was his God now.

. . . . . .

Sleep was an affectation. God's didn't really need it but Aphrodite had no intention of abandoning her lover's arms who slumbered naked at her side in a tangle of bed sheets. The difference between needing comfort and wanting love had never been so marked. Free of her guilt Gabrielle had reciprocated her passion with a skill and imagination that would have had Sappho blushing.

It had been a long time since she loved a mortal this deeply and it stirred her possessive nature. The death of Adonis had left her embittered for centuries and Ares had his hand in that too. Not this time. She tightened her hold on Gabrielle. No-one would take this mortal from her. No-one.


	11. Chapter 11

The Roman squad gathered at the top of the dune. Nero hadn't expected to catch up to the Amazon so soon but they had been blessed with a storm free night and a low bright moon.

In the starlight he ushered his men down to their bellies and crawled to the ridge line for a better vantage point of the camp below. There was a horse loosely tethered amongst the first vegetation sprouting from the fields fed by the Nile. The pitched canvas tent was larger than he expected and he wondered for a moment if the Greek was still travelling alone. There was no wind to give away their scent or alter the course of their arrows. This would make it easier. He beckoned his archers and pointed out the necessary flanking positions. The scrub would provide just enough cover.

The sudden stench of decay afflicted his nostrils; a veteran soldier he recognised the age old smell of bloated corpses. The dark presence pressed against his chest and he shuddered reaching for the chain at his neck. He closed his fist around the golden lion pendant and whispered a silent prayer to the Goddess of War. His men followed suit having abandoned their own icons to Mars. The dark _thing_ retreated as Nero invoked Sekhmet's protection.

He let out a shallow breath and squinted into the darkness; certain that the shadow was moving towards the camp below. He signalled his men to wait. This could be important.

. . . . . .

Gabrielle shifted restlessly; her internal clock programmed to rise a little before the dawn but her mind very unwilling to tear itself from the warmth of the body beside her. She felt the lightest of kisses graze the nape of her neck and turned in the immortal embrace as all sense of weariness fled.

Gabrielle opened her eyes and was rewarded with her lovers smile.

"Still not a morning gal are you," Aphrodite said tenderly brushing the hair from her face.

"I'm open to persuasion," Gabrielle suggested; her eyes twinkling with humour.

"I knew that about you," Aphrodite said; a playful grin quirking at her mouth as her laugh rippled through the air. Gabrielle reached up and kissed her enjoying the sweetness of those tender lips under hers and the surprising softness of that slender immortal body.

"Not that I mind," Aphrodite husked; trying very hard to focus under the passionate attention she was receiving, "But there's major bad vibes on the way."

Gabrielle's head snapped up and the briefest look of pain flashed in her eyes before the tattoo on her back burned to glowing red life. She scrambled backwards off the bed as the dark presence swept furiously through the tent. The coppery tang of blood filled her mouth and a crushing weight drove her to her knees. She struggled for breath. Aphrodite's hands were instantly on her shoulders and she could feel her divine power crackling across her skin. The pressure on her lungs eased and the formless shadow evaporated away from her and her divine protector. The burning God light dissolved from Aphrodite's eyes and she focused on the mortal still kneeling naked before her.

"You okay?"

Gabrielle nodded and Aphrodite pulled the warrior to her feet; hands sliding across the fading glow on her tattooed back. She gave Gabrielle an irritated look.

"This happened before didn't it? That's why you asked me about the tattoo?"

"You said it was just a picture," Gabrielle gritted out and gathered her clothes to dress.

"Duh! How am I supposed to know these things if you don't tell me everything?"

"You didn't ask! The daylight chased it off before. I had that fever then and I thought maybe I'd just gone a little crazy. And what in Tartarus is that thing anyway?"

"Do I look like Athena to you?" Aphrodite snapped; fear for her lover making her irritable. "Besides I'm off the clock you know. This was _supposed_ to be a vacation."

Gabrielle's frustration melted away and as her anger softened so did Aphrodite's mood.

"Well I can tell you what it wasn't," the Goddess said stepping forward and straightening Gabrielle's collar. "It _wasn't_ Dahak…This was a shade of something. Something that isn't free to walk in this realm."

"Then why is it trading on Dahak's name? That can't be a coincidence."

Aphrodite gave her a look then as if gauging how much she should tell her.

"Ares wasn't the only God Dahak tried to recruit. There are others who would totally have gone for his invitation but none that I know of here… Where's a library when you need one?"

"Alexandria," Gabrielle said quietly. "You could be there and back in no time."

"Hold up a second. You're not expecting me to just pop myself there and spend days going through some mouldy old scrolls?"

"Well not whilst you're naked anyway."

A click of divine fingers returned Aphrodite's clothing to protect a modesty she didn't in all honesty worry about. "And what are you going to do?"

"Talk to the Bedouins. If anyone knows the old Gods they will." Gabrielle looked expectantly at the Goddess. "So?"

"I don't like leaving you here."

"I can take care of myself," Gabrielle said bristling. "I handled that thing before _without_ you."

Aphrodite hesitated; it was hard to stand aside but Gabrielle _was_ a warrior – a mortal one. She couldn't protect her from all the dangers of the world. Gabrielle had already had one lover who always thought she knew best.

"Alright already," Aphrodite sighed, "I'll go – for you."

She pulled Gabrielle close. "If you need me you call. I'll hear you. Deal?"

"Okay," Gabrielle said softly.

Aphrodite kissed her once and then was gone in a shower of light. Gabrielle was finally alone again but this time it no longer hurt.

. . . . . .

Cramp was just starting to tug at his muscles whilst Nero waited for his quarry to emerge. The early grey of dawn was beginning to cast its light when finally his patience was rewarded. The Greek exited the tent and walked straight to her horse and untangled its tethering. She let the animal nuzzle at her hand as she stroked the mane. Nero smiled. At last, he had her. She betrayed no sign that she was aware of their presence even as the first arrow streaked towards her.

The Amazon turned; her sai whipped from their boots to deflect the bolt. Foolishly the archer had followed up his kill shot and broken from cover. Her thrown sai embedded itself in his throat with a bloody squelch. Nero cursed. So much for stealth.

"Now!"

The Greek dropped to the ground and rolled beneath the horse as more arrows were fired in. She couldn't possibly avoid them all. A stray arrow nicked the horses leg. The great grey mare reared; hooves narrowly missing the Amazon's head.

Nero charged in, three other soldiers racing ahead whilst the two remaining archers kept her pinned. Sekhmet had been right – without her chakram she couldn't possibly take them all down.

They were almost on her when she charged them; Nero belatedly realised that the archers wouldn't fire with her so close to them. There was a warning glint of light on the dagger just before it slashed the throat of the first soldier. She crouched low and slammed her foot into the knee of the second. He crumpled and she followed him down smashing the sai handle into his head.

The Amazon suddenly twisted away from Nero almost supernaturally aware of the archers repositioning themselves for a better shot. She turned and hurled her sai. It tumbled end over end and found its mark dead in his face. The dagger flashed again in the opposite direction. No more archers and now it was two against one.

Anger slid across Nero's features. This could not be happening again. She rolled to her feet facing them and her eyes were dark with fury. She recognised him.

"I should have killed you centurion."

Nero smiled thinly.

"You're out of weapons _Gabrielle_," he told her signalling to the last man at arms. They began to circle her. "I know all about you _Amazon_. Friend of the Bedouins, enemy of Rome. Surrender now and you'll be shown mercy."

The foot soldier thrust at her thinking Nero had her distracted. His sword struck her robes but not her body as she neatly stepped aside and slammed her fingers into his throat. She plucked the blade from his dying body and blocked Nero's overhead strike.

Their eyes met over their crossed blades. The lion bauble flashing at his neck caught her attention and his sudden kick to her side caught her unawares. She was a skilled fighter but he was a veteran. Abandoning his sword he grabbed at her wrists and fought to disarm her using his one remaining advantage - his size and weight. He cracked his forehead viciously against her nose and the blood gushed freely down her mouth and chin.

Nero wrestled her to the ground hard; his elbow slamming her head into the dust. He wedged his knee tightly into her lower back and wrenched her arms painfully behind her body.

"Just one more thing," Nero said unpleasantly.

There was an audible snap and Gabrielle screamed in pain as he broke the first of her fingers.


	12. Chapter 12

Xena stood at the side of the ship with her hands resting lightly on the wooden rail. A little bit of bruising showed on her knuckles. Every dead beat mercenary on board had felt a need to test themselves against a woman warrior who had the audacity to be named after a dead legend. They had learned their lesson. A satisfied smile worked its way onto her face. She had been a good teacher.

The sea air filled her lungs and for the first time in months she felt almost human again. The trip had given her plenty of time to drill with her sword under the appreciative gazes of the few career soldiers on board from Athens. Her muscles sang with a new strength and she felt buoyed by a sense of purpose as the ship sailed ever closer to Alexandria and Gabrielle.

She was suddenly aware of Eve's presence at her side clutching their rations from the galley. That was another thing in her life to be grateful for – the time spent with her daughter. Eve looked better after several days of dreamless sleep. Akemi's spirit hadn't returned after she had delivered her message.

"What's on the menu?"

"Same as yesterday," Eve said with a grin. "Dried fruit, salted pork and bread."

"Sounds yummy."

They took their seats on the deck and Xena tentatively sniffed the tiny wooden cup of drinking water before taking a sip.

"Still good," she affirmed to Eve and popped a piece of bread in her mouth. She made a face. "More than I can say for this. What are they using for dough?"

"Sawdust if this is anything to go by," Eve murmured.

They ate the rest of the rations in silence. Eve shifted and curled one knee to her chest so she could rest her head.

"Are we going to talk about what Akemi said?"

"Didn't want to dwell on it," Xena admitted. It raised too many unsettling questions; not least the idea that Gabrielle bore Dahak's mark of protection.

"The power in Egypt she talked about. It has to be a God," Eve said. "What else would seek to use those souls?"

"Dahak never struck me as the chatty type," Xena said. "He must have had an ally who knew about the tattoo."

"But that would mean this was planned years in advance."

"Yes," Xena agreed darkly. Did that mean the fire she had caused at Higuchi had a little divine help too? It wouldn't have been the first time her anger had been used to further Dahak's designs. The old pain resurfaced. You never really got over losing a child.

"We'll find out," Eve said when her mother fell silent.

Xena's eyes returned from the past and she nodded as she stood up.

"Yes," she affirmed. "We will."

. . . . . .

"Sekhmet?"

Ares voice boomed in the Memphis temple of the lion Goddess. It had certainly changed since his last visit. The roof had been made anew and it was clean and free of sand. Tributes were overflowing on the altar and newly sculpted lion statues guarded the walls and entrance. Business for the Goddess of War was booming.

"Sekhmet?"

"I heard you the first time Ares," she replied; appearing behind him.

Ares was startled that she could sneak up on him but kept his features controlled as he turned to face her. Sekhmet was resplendent in her lion mask with her black ebony hair falling down her neck; Xena's chakram hung at her waist.

"You are only in my temple because I wish it. You're in my realm Ares. If I so choose I could send you back to Olympus in pieces."

"Put your claws away kitty," Ares said regaining his composure. "I thought we had a deal."

Sekhmet tipped her mask up and her dark eyes bored into his.

"You wanted Gabrielle out of the way and Xena at the head of your army. The Amazon is taken care of and your warrior will be in Alexandria soon. You'll get just what you wanted as we agreed."

"I'm not talking about that. I never agreed to you usurping _me_ as the Roman's patron God of War."

Sekhmet's dark laughter echoed through the chamber as she slinked past him and took a graceful seat on her throne.

"What's in a name _Mars_? I really can't be held responsible if I inspire such devotion in your followers. This is what you asked for Ares. I've united my people and yours into a mighty army. All those warriors coming together in glorious battle against Cambyses. And every single one of them in worship to the lion of Egypt."

Her smile was sinister.

"It's intoxicating Ares," she purred. "The power of prayer. You should try it. Now if you don't mind I'm a little busy."

Ares scowled at her. It was a dismissal.

"Just you remember what's at stake," he told her and flashed away.

Sekhmet stared at the space where he had vanished for another minute and then with a gesture she triggered the concealed panel at the foot of her throne and descended down the smooth stone steps into the darkness.

. . . . . .

Cambyses walked amongst his army at one with his men. They were all brothers to him; bound by faith and battle. Now that they had reached the fertile plains of the Nile he had taken the time to rest his troops after the hard march through the desert wastes. They were in touching distance of the great walled city of Memphis. All he needed now was the avatar to complete his God's plan.

"General!"

Cambyses halted his informal inspection; his dark eyes flashing toward the scout weaving between the small circled gatherings of soldiers.

"Report," he ordered.

The young man touched his forehead and nodded in respect.

"The Romans have captured the avatar General."

"Where?"

"Our advance party observed her being taken to the temple of Sekhmet."

The scout was surprised by the lack of anger on his leaders face.

"Then it is not the Romans who have her but the Egyptians. We can make use of that," Cambyses advised him. "We must reach out to the Bedouins. Once they know who has stolen their saviour they'll do half the work for us." He reached his hand out to warmly clamp the scouts shoulder. "Our God will be greatly pleased by this and all the faithful will be rewarded when he enters the world."

"My faith is strong General."

He favoured the boy with a smile.

"Good."


	13. Chapter 13

In the furore of disembarkation and a hundred strong hired swords swamping Roman clerics to demand their pay Xena and Eve had quietly slipped away. It had been many years since Xena had set foot in Alexandria. The buildings had changed little except for the state of decay and disrepair. The hospitality normally extended to strangers with an easy smile had been replaced with drawn faces and quiet whispers. This was a country at war. Supplies were being press ganged to feed the troops; both Egyptian and Roman fighting side by side.

"Mother, the people here – they're starving."

"I noticed," Xena said. "C'mon. I know a short cut to the library. Gabrielle dragged me here enough times I can find it blindfolded."

"If supplies are that short we might have trouble securing horses," Eve said dogging her mother's twisting trail through the tiny narrow streets. Xena ducked into a tiny alley way and gestured to the end.

"Library's that way. Can't miss it," she told her. "Go on ahead."

"What is it?"

Xena grimaced.

"We're being followed."

Eve nodded but heeded her mother's instructions and left her alone in the alley. Xena's hand reached to the hilt of her sword jutting just above her shoulder.

"I smell a rat," she muttered. "Come out rat."

She turned swiftly drawing her blade and lunging out to her right. Ares materialised with the tip of her sword resting neatly under his chin. His eyes were dark with humour.

"That's my girl," he said enthusiastically.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here?" Xena sheathed her sword. "And I'm _not_ your girl."

"Nor anyone's it seems. I know you've been having trouble finding your feet since you came back. Not easy handling all that resurrection business I know."

"Funny. I missed your touching concern back in Greece," Xena replied.

"Xena," Ares said with a smile. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were put out I didn't drop by sooner."

"I see the war in Egypt is keeping you busy," Xena observed. "What's the matter – get bored at home?"

Ares leaned into her face and his expression softened.

"Nothing's fun without you around Xena. Not even this. What if I told you I missed you? Maybe even grieved a little."

"Ares," Xena said raising her hands to rest on his shoulders, "We've been down this road before. I'm only here for Gabrielle but you know that…"

Understanding dawned suddenly in her eyes and she shook her head in disgust.

"It was you wasn't it? You're the reason she left Greece! Thought you'd have a better shot at her once she was alone? Well that's it isn't it – she turned you down and you couldn't stand it?"

She shoved him violently back against the alley wall and away from her. Ares tugged his jerkin straight and tilted his head grinning.

"If you hurt her…" Xena began.

Ares laughter cut her off.

"Oh I may have paid her a little visit now and again for old time's sake but I wouldn't worry too much about Gabrielle. Sis' has been keeping her real _warm_ if you know what I mean. I didn't even know you could do that with your tongue and I'm a God."

"You're wasting my time," Xena sneered.

"Not my style," Ares said. "Besides I haven't even given you your welcome home gift yet."

He held his hand out to her and watched Xena's gaze flick towards the library.

"C'mon," Ares coaxed. "Eve's a big girl – she can handle reading a few scrolls on her own. Five minutes. You can give me that much for saving Gabrielle's life can't you?"

Xena's head snapped up. He was being sincere. She had no reason to trust him but somehow she knew that he was being truthful. Saving Gabrielle afforded him a little of her time. Grudgingly she took his hand.

"You got five minutes," she said.

"You won't be disappointed," Ares whispered as they both flashed away.

. . . . . .

The library at Alexandria was much smaller than Eve had imagined and she had said as much to the chief cleric Makalani whom she now followed as he wedged his portly body through the maze of scrolls.

"Oh yes," Makalani laughed. "Well you know how these bards and poets like to exaggerate."

Several patrons frowned at the rotund little man and shushed him.

"I'll thank you not to shush me in my own library," he replied tartly. "This way. You're the second woman this week that's enquired about the artwork on the ancient Gods."

Eve's interest peaked. "Really?"

"Oh yes. To tell you the truth I admire her stamina spending all this time in that dusty little pit. Never quite got around to cleaning up all the soot after the last fire….Now where was I?"

"The woman looking at the arts?"

"Pretty blond lady from Greece," Makalani said over his shoulder. He stopped walking and Eve nearly tripped over him. He looked up at her face and beckoned her closer after checking the coast was clear.

"Just between you and me I think she was quite taken with my looks. I told her I'll have you know I'm a happily married man. I'm not prone to flights of fancy."

"I can see that," Eve said with a pleasant smile. "Your wife is a lucky woman."

"Yes indeed." Makalani beamed at her. "That's what I keep telling her when she washes my feet."

He shuffled on again and finally pointed to a small storage room. A small pool of light spilled out from beneath the wooden door.

"Ah it seems she is still here."

He shoved his way into the room.

"Miss? I hope you don't mind sharing…What in the name of Isis is going on here?"

"Oh relax will you," Aphrodite told him, her blond curly head surfacing from a massive pile of scrolls. "There's no need to get Queenie out of bed for this."

"But..but…but the walls," Makalani stuttered, "They're pink!"

"Awesome I know. I'm not real big on getting dirty and basic black is so totally yesterday."

"Aphrodite," Eve said, "Is that you?"

"In the flesh," the Goddess replied. "Whoa – what are _you_ doing here?"

"Aphrodite?" Makalani stammered. "Did you say Aphrodite? As in Greek Goddess of Love?"

Aphrodite removed her spectacles and curled a finger at the librarian. Blood rushed to his face.

"Hey stud muffin, why don't you take the rest of the day off and go visit that lovely wife of yours? I'm sure she'd just love a massage right about now."

Makalani mopped at his brow with his sleeve; gripped by the overwhelming urge to return home.

"Yes, at once."

"Oh Makalani," Aphrodite called, "Be sure to start with her feet."

"Feet," he repeated. "Good idea." He headed back to the door and nearly sent Eve flying as he bustled out.

"So what brings you here," Aphrodite asked guardedly.

"Same as you," Eve replied. "Gabrielle."

"Gabrielle," Aphrodite acknowledged. "You better sit down."

. . . . . .

Xena hated being indebted to Ares but she couldn't conceal her joy at his gift. She buried her head into Argo the Second's mane and for once the smile on Ares face was genuine.

"Don't say it," Xena warned him without looking; still clinging to the palomino.

"Told you so," Ares said.

"You said it."

Xena stiffened as he slid his hands onto her shoulders.

"Feels good doesn't it," he whispered. "To have a little piece of your old life back. I could give you so much more if you let me."

She turned to face him.

"Ares?"

"Xena?"

"Your five minutes is up."

Ares raised his hands in a placating gesture and took a step back.

"One more thing," he told her seriously. "The God's here are not to be trusted."

"In other words they're just like you," Xena replied.

"I'll be seeing you again," Ares said and then he blinked away.

Xena stared after him and then realised he had left her on the other side of the city. Of course Ares had never said anything about returning her to the alley. She eyed the saddle and tack hanging over the stable fence. A grin lit her face. Maybe Ares had done her a favour. It wouldn't be so bad travelling to the library on horseback.

"Guess we'll be getting re-acquainted huh girl?"

Argo bobbed her head and snorted.


	14. Chapter 14

Sekhmet's temple was in truth not a temple at all but the merest tip of her pyramid which had been buried centuries ago. Beneath the small surface jutting from the sands lay a labyrinth of tunnels and chambers. She had no need of the fires burning from the sconces but her acolytes were not blessed with her senses. They needed to see. One of them stood waiting anxiously at the entrance to a small storage room. He bowed his clean shaven head in reverence as she approached. He could not mask his emotions from her.

"Kadin, what troubles you?"

"I serve as your priestly vessel for healing mighty one; I did not expect to witness brutality on a friend to my people."

"Loyal Kadin, chief among my healers. Do not concern yourself - we are at war. Am I not the Goddess of both War and Healing?"

The acolyte dropped his eyes from the penetrating gaze of Sekhmet.

"I see the truth Kadin. It is not the violence that disturbs you but the Romans. They have been a plague on our lands for years but that will change."

Chastised he stood aside as his Goddess swept into the makeshift cell to the sounds of a fist hitting flesh. Nero stood above Gabrielle's unconscious body with his fists still clenched. He moved his hand to his belt but found it suddenly and neatly crushed Sekhmet's grip.

"But my Goddess she killed my men," he bit out.

"And yet you are still here. I wonder was that her failing or your skill?"

Sekhmet released him and feeling swiftly returned to his fingers.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Nero but save it for the Persians. There is other work you must attend to. Ready the army to receive their new leader. I'll be along shortly."

"As you command."

Nero saluted and vanished into the ether as Sekhmet sent him back to her men.

. . . . . .

"I think this is it," Eve called; gently tugging the ancient papyrus free from the shelf.

"Typical," Aphrodite muttered. "I've been here for days and it's the first one you find. Got the one God working for you huh?"

"Hardly," Eve said.

"He brought your mom back. You have any idea how much power that took? That shook the roof in Olympus you know."

Eve paused as she held the scroll to her body.

"Then how is it you didn't know she was alive?"

"I'm not real tuned in to warrior types," Aphrodite said defensively.

"Just their partners," Eve replied frostily.

Aphrodite glared at her and folded her arms.

"I've done nothing to hurt Gabrielle. Your mother's the one who broke her heart. And where were you when she was getting her head cut off in Japa?"

It was only the pain that flashed in Eve's eyes that cooled Aphrodite's temper. She was angry but it wasn't really Eve's fault. Gabrielle didn't even know yet that Xena was alive and already she felt threatened. Being insecure was not something she was accustomed to.

"Did Ares know?"

Aphrodite lifted her head at Eve's question.

"I don't….Of course…the pig….No wonder I couldn't track down your God's party trick. Give me that – time's wasting."

Eve cleared off the desk and together they carefully unfurled the rotting parchment.

It had been blackened around the edges by fire but surprisingly the text was partially intact and the drawings strangely untouched. Blazing from the papyrus was a great coiled lizard.

"That's the one," Aphrodite said.

"You're certain? Looks more like a snake to me."

Aphrodite gave Eve a look. She had experienced every single inch of Gabrielle's skin in exquisite detail. Of course she knew what her tattoo looked like.

"Are you for real?"

"Forget I asked," Eve said trying to draw the God's attention back to the hieroglyphics etched on the parchment. She remembered her mother's difficulty in keeping Cupid focused.

"This is a depiction of the Serpent God," Aphrodite translated, spectacles sliding to the end of her perfect nose.

"I think we already had that part figured out."

"Formed from the primordial ooze of the world he is one of the first Gods. Oh that's real hard core."

Eve watched in surprise at how quickly she translated the glyphs. There was a whole other side to this supposedly flighty Goddess that she had never witnessed.

"He was overthrown by the other Gods. Standard practice – Zeus did it to the Titans so nothing new there. Exiled to the void but possessing a power over souls and the underworld he will continue in eternity until oh…That can't be good."

"What?"

"Until he enters the world and swallows the sun."

"Apocalypse," Eve whispered. "Once he has possession of the souls of Higuchi he'll use Gabrielle to open the door. That's why the God of Eli brought my mother back. To _use_ her. She was right."

"Yeah," Aphrodite agreed removing her spectacles, a pensive expression forming on her face. "Xena usually is."

. . . . . .

Sekhmet crouched over the battered mortal and tilted her head to study her. Her hands were swollen with broken fingers and matching black eyes sat above her bloodied nose. Nero had bruised her ribs with his vicious assault. It was hard to believe that this tiny figure had humiliated Nero and killed his men. Under other circumstances she would have welcomed this warrior with open arms. It was such a shame she had gotten in the way but regret was for the weak.

She roughly rolled Gabrielle's body over and tore the robe from her back to expose her tattoo. She drew her breath in sharply as she recognised the entity that had been stained into Gabrielle's skin with hundreds of precise needle stabs. Ares had been right. This was no ghost story. The vile name tore itself from her throat in a growl.

"_Apophis_!"

Beneath her outraged study Gabrielle slowly began to stir. Her eyes flickered open and she groggily attempted to raise her head only for Sekhmet's nails to dig hard into her bare shoulders and slam her head back down to the flagstones. Her divine breath burned hotly against her neck.

"It would have been better for you little Amazon if you had not woken up. You dare to have that abomination inscribed on your back," Sekhmet raged. "Rest assured. I will remove it by the time I'm done."


	15. Chapter 15

Kadin had waited respectfully for his Goddess in the dimly lit corridor; unable to tear his eyes from the storeroom. He had never heard such guttural screaming in all his life. Fear curled around his heart for he had never questioned his devotion to Sekhmet before but then he had never thought to see her in the flesh either. The ancient Gods of Egypt seldom walked the earth. Being from poor tribal stock he had jumped at the chance to study medicine amongst her priesthood. He had not expected this.

Sekhmet emerged from the gloomy room unmindful of the blood spattered across her armour. Her face seemed almost inhuman in the half light.

"Begin the warding ritual," she ordered him. "I don't want any divine visitors to my temple whilst I'm gone."

She drew the chakram from her hip into the light and stared at the blood trickling across the razor edge first to the left and then to the right as she tilted the weapon like a toy.

"And clean up the mess in there," she added as an afterthought before a blinding orange glow engulfed her and she vanished.

Kadin blinked against the spots of colour in his eyes. He gazed again towards the now silent makeshift cell and hesitated. How in good conscience could he ignore the suffering he had witnessed?

. . . . . .

Cambyses spread his hands over the intricately sketched map laid out on the table in his command tent and summoned his lieutenants for their orders. The white walled city of Memphis was drawn in meticulous detail on the parchment.

"General Cambyses, we don't have the equipment or the timber for a long siege…"

"Not necessary. Here…."

Cambyses finger landed at the vast width of the Nile snaking its way through the map.

"Our fleet has already sailed from Persia with supplies and reinforcements. We are merely the distraction until the main force arrives. The Romans are disorganised and too thinly spread for a long engagement.

"What of the Egyptian militia?"

"They have no true stomach for war. They will not weep to see Ptolemy deposed. He hides in Alexandria and bleeds his cities for resources."

He turned his eyes back to the map and indicated a solitary structure away from the main inhabited quarters. It was the tomb of Ptah.

"Once we have breached the city walls the necropolis will be our main target. It is vital we secure the avatar before then."

Cambyses stood up straight and watched the glittering eyes of his disciples with suppressed joy.

"I have a special reward for you my brothers. Apophis has chosen you six to receive his personal blessings for your faith in his name. You will accompany me when we take the necropolis. Inform your seconds of the change."

Cambyses could almost taste victory on his tongue. The fulfilment of his destiny and Apophis plan.

. . . . . .

Xena drew Argo to a stop as the library finally came into view at the end of the busy street. The buzz of being reunited with her horse had raised her spirits. She was in touching distance of Gabrielle now; she could feel it and then everything would be put right. The sudden tension in the locals bustling through the streets alerted her to a new threat.

Parting the crowd was the unmistakeable formation of Roman soldiers. She could feel her muscles tense; she didn't have time for a discussion about desertion.

A strongly built centurion headed the troop; his blue plumed helmet tucked neatly under his arm whilst his dark curly hair was plastered to his forehead in the heat.

"Xena," the centurion called and stiffly saluted his free arm across his chest. He wasn't here to fight although clearly from the state of his knuckles and awkward posture he had been in one recently. Xena remained resting on the saddle and regarded him coolly.

"And you are?"

"Nero," he said supplying his name. "My orders are to welcome you to Alexandria and deliver the pharaohs request to you in person."

Xena's eyed narrowed in suspicion. No-one had known she was even alive back in Greece and the Egyptians had been in a constant state of struggle with Rome for years. "Pharaoh's request?"

"Yes," Nero nodded. "Rome has negotiated a new treaty with Ptolemy. Thanks to the intervention of the mighty Sekhmet much bloodshed has been prevented on both sides."

Xena curiously eyed the lion icon hanging at his neck. Ares had clearly been replaced in their affections.

"Sekhmet is the Goddess of War?"

"Yes. Ptolemy is desperate for your help against the Persians. Even now their army gathers at Memphis. Thousands of civilian lives are threatened and his militia do not have the numbers or the necessary battle experience to match them."

"But I do," Xena confirmed. "Well I hate to disappoint you but I'm not here for your war and I'm done leading armies."

"I understand your reluctance given your history with Rome," Nero said.

Xena was expecting her refusal to prompt a reprisal. Nero surprised her; standing aside and ordering his men to clear the route.

"You may change your mind when you hear what Sekhmet has to say."

_"Do not presume to speak for me."_

Startled Xena searched for the source of the smoky voice. Her lack of awareness surprised her. She had taken her ability to sense Gods for granted.

An orange glow filled the street and Xena noted the Egyptians shrinking away the amber light. The Romans dropped to their knees heads bowing in respect. Sekhmet coalesced into view; her lion headdress and the fine chain mesh clinging to her body glittering in the sunlight. She only bore one weapon – a knife at her hip.

"I am no threat to you warrior," Sekhmet told her. "And I know why you have come to my lands. Walk with me a while and I will tell you of _Gabrielle_."

Sekhmet had Xena's full attention now as she dismounted Argo and keeping a tight hold of the reins stepped toward her.

. . . . . .

"I have to get Gabrielle out of here," Aphrodite exclaimed reaching her hand above her head. "She's not safe."

"Wait!" Eve implored, her voice echoing in the small chamber. "Please - wait for my mother. She'll be here any minute."

"Now why would I wanna' do that?"

"Because Gabrielle has a right to know that Xena's alive."

"Really," Aphrodite said, hands falling to her hips and glaring. "And what makes you so certain I would keep that from her? Word of advice kid leave the love business to the experts and stick to what your good at. Whatever that is."

The sound of clapping drew both of their attentions to the figure who now materialised in a blue flash at the doorway.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Sis'," Ares said stepping inside the tiny room and smugly folding his arms. "Now I'm done giving Xena her welcome home gift Eve why don't you run along and let the grown ups talk?"

"I've been waiting for you to slither out from under your rock Bro'," Aphrodite said pointedly. "I got a present for you too."

Eve dived for cover as Aphrodite unleashed a sizeable fireball from her palm and struck Ares squarely in the chest. It slammed him straight through the stone wall and into the main library beyond. The Goddess flashed herself to the main chamber to stand over her brother. He lay in a pile of scrolls and was busily tapping out the burning pink God fire on his chest.

"Ow. That stings you know," Ares said. His brown eyes snapped up at her and a disarming grin tugged at his beard.

"Are we gonna' fight? Because you know I just let you hit me and I'd hate for you break a nail!"

Ares dodged the next bolt which collapsed the shelving behind him onto one of the floor standing lanterns and then retaliated. His white energy ball sparked towards her but she batted it away rendering it into a harmless shower of petals as it sailed towards the surprised library patrons.

Eve clambered out through the hole in the wall and watched in shock as Ares and Aphrodite went at each other full pelt. Under other circumstances the display of raw power and light would have been breathtaking but already the ground was rumbling beneath her feet. It was then that she smelled the smoke and heard the first of the terrified Egyptians shout.

"Fire!"

. . . . . .

It was not true. She had not come all this way to lose Gabrielle now. Xena stared numbly at the chakram in her hands. It was covered in blood.

"It was recovered in the desert outside of Memphis," Sekhmet advised her sympathetically. "You know the Persian tactics."

"They would have sent advance parties," Xena murmured.

"The militia were keen to look for her body but they have a duty to the greater good. They must protect the city until the reinforcements here can march to their aid and carry desperately needed food supplies. Nero is a good soldier but he is not up to co-ordinating this effort. The people need you Xena. They do not understand the true threat that Cambyses poses."

For a long moment the warrior did not answer.

"I'll lead your army to Memphis," Xena agreed; her voice hard and blue eyes completely unreadable.

The Goddess nodded. This was almost too easy. She couldn't understand why Ares had such trouble keeping this mortal to heel. Sekhmet flashed away and Xena's gaze hardened. She never trusted Gods and she wasn't about to start now.


	16. Chapter 16

Xena pushed her way through the gathering crowd all pointing towards the great clouds of smoke billowing through the library windows. Great streams of people were exiting the building; their eyes stinging from the acrid air and faces dirtied by soot. Futile attempts were being made to form a fire chain. Xena doubted there were enough pitchers of water in all of Alexandria to save Egypt's knowledge now. Her eyes searched the coughing escapees but didn't see Eve amongst them. She was suddenly aware of the Roman at her shoulder. She might as well put him to use.

"Nero, organise your men for fire duty. We need to keep it contained. Attend to any casualties."

He obeyed without hesitation. Xena narrowed her eyes at his back. He accepted his orders well considering she was a known enemy of Rome. She didn't trust him and her gut was seldom wrong about these things. Regardless of her misgivings Nero was already directing his men to dowse the adjoining buildings to prevent the fire spreading. There was a great rumbling from the structure and Xena finally saw Eve emerging from the doorway in a cloud of dust. She was half carrying a woman who had been trampled in the crush to escape. The warrior ran to her daughter's side to assist her.

A great cracking noise sounded from the library and the ground beneath them trembled. Eve and Xena caught each others eyes over the limp form hanging between them.

"Run?"

"Yeah," Xena acknowledged.

They sprinted for safety as the great library seemed to heave one final sigh and then collapsed sending great plumes of dust, masonry and smoke in all directions.

"You okay?"

"Fine," Eve said as she handed her patient to a waiting soldier.

"What happened?"

"They did," Eve said grimly rolling her eyes and indicating the Godly siblings now nose to nose in the centre of the rubble. Ares was pinned flat on his back by Aphrodite who was kneeling across his chest; her hands immobilising his in an unyielding immortal grip.

"You have got to be kidding me," Xena muttered in disbelief.

Even from this distance it was clear that they were still arguing with each other and completely unmindful of the destruction they had caused.

. . . . . .

Kadin wrung out the cloth in the bowl of fresh water and watched the liquid turn red with blood. He could not understand what crime this fair haired Amazon had committed to deserve the retribution that Sekhmet had inflicted. It was not his place to question her will he reminded himself and he had already chosen to attend Gabrielle's wounds before beginning the warding ritual.

It was the small things he looked after first; divesting Gabrielle of what remained of her torn garments and carefully cleaning the sand and blood from her body. He had checked her nose for a break having seen the heavy bruising around both eyes and carefully splinted the two matching broken fingers that dangled uselessly from each swollen hand.

The young woman remained deeply unconscious and he feared nothing would save her life now. He fought his rebelling stomach as he gazed at the raw slab of flesh that had once been her back. In her fury Sekhmet had torn Gabrielle's skin to shreds. The offending image had been forever gouged from her body.

If Gabrielle succumbed to the sleep of the dead then deep down Kadin knew it was only a matter of time until she passed into the underworld. He gently draped a sheet across her body and withdrew.

. . . . . .

"I know what this is," Ares said. "You're still mad about Adonis."

"Considering you caused his death I've every right to be," Aphrodite snapped.

"Fair's fair Sis'. Your little bed mate could have brought Xena back!"

"Is that what this has all been about?" Aphrodite was incredulous. "That was not Gabrielle's fault and you know it. If it hadn't been for your influence…"

"She owed me for Xena," Ares shouted, "I had a right! She's the one Xena trained. I just wanted to…"

"Wanted to what?"

That was the trouble when your sister was the Goddess of Love. She could read your heart and expose you in an instant. Ares capitulated under her penetrating gaze.

"She was the one Xena trained. When Xena died it should have been me she turned to! We could have grieved the warrior princess together; forged a new history for the Amazons and it wouldn't have been so…empty."

Aphrodite relaxed her grip. Damn Ares. In his own obsessive and twisted way he would always love Xena. She knew the pain of losing a loved one and the anger dissolved from her features.

"I understand loneliness Ares but if anything happens to her…"

"Gabrielle's a warrior," Ares defended. "I had a right to go after her. God of War – it's in the job description. What's your excuse?"

"I love her," Aphrodite said.

"I can see that you do," Ares said suppressing a smirk as he glanced casually behind his sisters head to Xena's towering figure. "Love to stay and chat Sis' but I'm a busy guy. Apocalypse and all."

He flashed away.

"Aphrodite?"

Xena's voice had that dangerously low timbre that always accompanied her unreasonable temper. Aphrodite grimaced as she rose gracefully to her feet and turned to face the fierce glare of Gabrielle's resurrected lover.

. . . . . .

Kadin moved with care between the lion statues of Sekhmet's temple and began reciting the warding ritual. Unseen Ares watched in mild amusement as the priest went about his task. Sekhmet was withdrawing the welcome mat. He wondered if it was meant for him. It didn't matter – their business was almost concluded. With Xena at the head of the army it would be easy enough to convert the soldiers back into the worship of Mars. The added boost that gave him would enable him to take out Sekhmet and with one less rival the expansion of his power was assured. He would need it to destroy Dahak's old ally Apophis.

He grinned. It had been a good day's fighting. He had to credit Aphrodite. His sister could throw a mean fireball but she didn't have his killer instinct.

Kadin accomplished his task and Ares felt the wards slam up against his presence. His divine awareness of the world outside disappeared. No more flashing in or out. He supposed the walk would do him good.

"Ares," Sekhmet suddenly purred against his neck.

"Sekhmet," Ares replied as he found her arm snaking around his chest. It was not an altogether unpleasant sensation although her ability to pounce unseen was unsettling. He turned in her arms.

Her naked body was covered from head to toe in blue and gold paint. A narrow belt held the smallest piece of cloth to protect her modesty. He slowly eyed her up and down and ran his tongue over his lower lip.

"I see you ditched the chain mail and I got to tell you – it's very you."

The pressure and heat from her body pressing against him was intoxicating. Maybe this would really be the perfect end to his day.

"Our deal is concluded," Sekhmet whispered leaning in to his face to kiss him. "Let me show you the full measure of my hospitality before you leave."

"Well," Ares said, "If you put it like that."

A touch to his wrist stilled his wandering palms as they reached for her belt.

"Allow me," Sekhmet offered with a seductive smile.

The Goddess reached to her only item of clothing. Her hands lingered teasingly on the belt and there was a faint click as she unclasped it. She had Ares full bodied attention now. He suspected nothing as his hungry eyes followed the fall of her garment and she thrust suddenly forward. Sekhmet buried the knife she had hidden in her belt deep into his gut and twisted viciously.

Ares staggered against her; a hot flash of genuine pain burning though his body. This was not possible. He was a God.

"Hurts doesn't it," Sekhmet taunted as she ripped the blade out sideways through his divine flesh. "Is this the fate that awaited me Ares?"

He dropped bonelessly to his knees before her; agonies boiling through his veins and sweat pouring from his body. Her hand grabbed his hair and twisted his head up.

"I warned you Daddy couldn't save you this time."

Sekhmet held the blade to his face; the knife edge darkened with a coppery stain.

"This is the venom of Apophis. Fatal to Gods as my husband Ptah found out."

Real fear crept over Ares face. Sekhmet smiled.

"In the right dose of course. Don't worry. I have no desire to start a war with the Greek pantheon and that is the only reason that I will allow you to live. Please enjoy my hospitality for the remainder of the war."

Ares was dimly aware of a gathering of robed acolytes at the corners of his blurring vision.

"Put him with the Greek," Sekhmet ordered disdainfully. "He's no threat to anyone now."


	17. Chapter 17

"Love her? You and Gabrielle are _lovers_?"

Xena's glare had threatened warlords, murderers and thugs but it was having little effect on the Goddess of Love which in itself was strange. The warrior had become accustomed to being intimidating but it was clear from the firm set of Aphrodite's jaw and pursed lips that she was having none of it.

"I see being dead again hasn't changed you any," Aphrodite observed. "You so need to put that 'tude on ice Xena."

The warrior wasn't sure which had shocked her more; that Gabrielle had taken another lover or the fact that Ares hadn't lied to her. The image of Aphrodite lying with Gabrielle made her sick to the stomach; to think of her bard with this vain self centred ditz. She was no good for her.

"Oh really," Aphrodite said cutting into her thoughts. "And you _are_ I suppose? Warrior with a death wish – that's a great catch. From where I'm standing it hasn't worked out real well."

Xena's rage simmered to the surface at the invasion of her privacy. It was hardly an equal partnership when a Goddess involved herself in your life. Gods were not to be trusted. Gabrielle couldn't have known what she was getting herself into.

"So what's the deal Aphrodite," Xena snapped. "Is she just a stop gap until you get bored?"

"I don't have to justify myself to you," Aphrodite said; the first glimmer of anger showing in her eyes.

"Did you at least let her bury my ashes before you moved in on her?"

The Goddess poked her immortal finger hard into Xena's chest; infuriated at the accusation.

"Hold it right there warrior babe! You have _no_ idea how much you hurt her! I did what any friend would do."

"I'll just bet you did," Xena bit out; her jealousy making her irrational. She shook her head. "You and Ares are as bad as each other. You're only a friend when it suits you. In fact you're worse because you're a coward. At least Ares saved her life. I don't remember you giving up your immortality to save her."

"You mean after you split her head open with your chakram?"

Aphrodite's barb hit the mark and she leaned into the warrior's space; her expression hard and lowered her voice.

"She still has nightmares about that and the crucifixion she got dragged to because of your war with Caesar. Didn't know that did you? We talked a lot over the years about Dahak and Hope. All the things she couldn't tell you because she would never dream of adding to your pain and all the time you were busy searching for a way to die."

"That's not how it was between us," Xena said annoyed. Her personal quest for redemption wasn't something an immortal could grasp. Consequences meant little to them. Aphrodite and her brother had reduced the Alexandria library to rubble and hadn't given a thought to the damage they had caused or the people who had been hurt. "Gabrielle understood."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. She's your soul mate. I get it," Aphrodite replied. "And if you had a real clue what that meant you'd have taken better care of her! Just so you know she came to me. I can give her something you can't."

"What's that?"

"I can put her first."

The silence between them grew until Eve's shadow fell across both of them and her voice cut into their staring contest.

"Mother has she you told you?"

"She's told me a lot of things," Xena said facing her daughter; the bitterness not quite leaving her tone.

"About the Serpent God," Eve pressed, "And the apocalypse?"

"Left that part out," Xena said glaring again at the Goddess.

Eve glanced at Aphrodite who adopted an innocent look and merely shrugged. It was painfully obvious that they had quarrelled about Gabrielle.

"We all want the same thing here," Eve began.

"I doubt that," Aphrodite pouted.

Xena's eyes narrowed and Eve stepped between them and rested her hands lightly on her mother's sword arm before it could escalate again. They _both_ had to focus.

"Aphrodite you're not helping," Eve said sternly; falling into the commanding tone she used to lead her troops as Livia. "And Mother we're going to _need_ her help. You can both fight over Gabrielle when she's safe. Are we clear?"

The messenger of peace turned smartly on her sandaled heels and walked away. Aphrodite and Xena shared a mute look.

"She's your daughter alright," Aphrodite muttered.

"Yes, she is," Xena said; a hint of pride in her voice.

. . . . . .

The acolytes had dragged Ares unceremoniously from the main temple floor and down the secret steps beneath Sekhmet's altar. Every harsh bounce of the stone stairs hammered against his body; the venom of Apophis rendering him as weak as a mortal. Despite their Goddess pronouncing him no threat apparently the acolytes felt differently and he felt the bite of metal chains against his wrists before they dumped him onto the storage room floor.

He lay curled on the ground; his chained hands clutching at the black necrotic wound across his stomach. The only thing stronger than the white hot pain radiating through his gut was his anger.

"Sekhmet," Ares muttered, "Bitch will get hers…."

The power of his rage cleared his head a little and he gritted his teeth to unfold his doubled body and flip onto his back. He lay there panting feeling the sweat sliding across his body. It was a disturbing reminder of his days as a human.

The door opened again. It was that shaven headed priest who had done the warding ritual; his yellow robes vibrant in the gloomy room. Ares struggled to concentrate and the man's name floated to the surface of his mind. Kadin. The effort let him weak but it was worth it. Name's had power and with that he could still influence events.

Kadin ignored him and went straight to the unlit sconces against the wall. Flames flared to life and then Ares realised he wasn't alone. He had assumed by the lack of gloating that Gabrielle had been moved elsewhere. She lay facedown on the flagstones beneath a large white drape. The priest knelt at her head, hands reaching first to her neck and then to her wrist to check her pulse. A look of relief settled on his face.

"What happened to her?"

The priest looked back at him clearly surprised that he would be spoken to at all.

"C'mon Kadin. Gabrielle and I go way back," Ares coaxed. "You can tell me."

Kadin glanced nervously towards the door and then drew back the light sheet covering her body. Ares stared at the horrific savagery of the injuries and his eyes darkened.

"The Goddess was displeased," the priest murmured softly. "I did not expect her to last this long. There's nothing I can do for her."

"That's where you're wrong," Ares grimaced shifting uncomfortably as the toxin burned through his system.

"I dare not get involved further," Kadin replied hastily. He covered Gabrielle back up and clambered to his feet.

"Then you'd rather be responsible for her death? And you call yourself a healer?"

Kadin hesitated by the door. He did not expect to have his conscience challenged by the Greek God of War.

"Are you ready to face the judgement of the afterlife with that stain on your soul?"

The priest turned to him with fear lacing his eyes.

"What must I do?"

Ares beckoned him closer.

"You know how to pray don't you?"

. . . . . .

Sekhmet walked the corridors of the Memphis necropolis alone. It was the final resting place of her deceased husband Ptah. She had not expected his loss to still burn so fiercely after all these years.

She placed her hands on the black granite slab that sealed the door to his burial chamber. Nothing physical of him remained now. It was more a museum to his knowledge than a fitting tribute to the creator of the Egyptian pantheon.

Sekhmet bowed her head. Ptah's death had only strengthened her will and her thirst for retribution was infinite. When his murderer reared his head back in this world she would be ready to strike it off and send him back to the void in pieces. This was her solemn duty and if all of Egypt had to burn to satisfy her vengeance against Apophis so be it.

"For you my love."

She placed a kiss against the smooth stone and took a step back.

"Always for you."


	18. Chapter 18

Xena and Eve sat beneath the billowing canopy of the extended cafe roof with the reassuring murmur of chatter surrounding them. Grateful for their assistance at the library the locals were extending their hospitality by handing out pitchers of water to the troops. Loyalties seemed to change quickly in the baking heat.

Apart from Nero none of the Romans here seemed to recognise that the commander who led them now was the Xena who had been at the battling bard's side for all those years. Clearly the legend had died when Gabrielle had stopped writing stories. She was glad of the anonymity it now afforded them.

Xena leant forward across the table to study the scroll Eve had saved from the fire. Her finger tips traced over the image of the serpent God remembering Akemi applying the ink to Gabrielle's skin. Her bard had endured the pain without complaint and she had been right at her side; albeit dead. Now the space she had left in her heart had been filled by another. What the hell had she been thinking? She glanced up to find herself the subject of Aphrodite's gaze with something akin to sympathy in her eyes.

"There's something missing here," Xena said. "What's the importance of Memphis to this serpent God? That's where the Persians are massing in force."

Aphrodite shrugged.

"Wasn't it the capitol once," Eve offered.

"It was," Xena said. "There's nothing of value there now."

"You got that right," Aphrodite agreed, "Unless you're interested in a bunch of dusty old tombs."

Eve looked up. "Tombs?"

"Duh! Necropolis is there – biggest collection of dead people you ever saw."

Xena raised her hand back to her face and paused noticing a sudden scent on her palm. She brought the parchment to her nose and inhaled deeply. "Didn't you smell that?"

"I was in that library for days I know what musty old papyrus smells like." Aphrodite said.

"Wine," the warrior replied.

"I don't think they serve it here," The Goddess said.

"Invisible ink," Xena explained. "You make it with wine and when it dries it vanishes until you apply a little heat."

"I can so do that," Aphrodite replied reaching an enthusiastic hand towards the scroll.

"I think we've had enough fireballs for one day Aphrodite," Xena said tersely. "Sun will do the job."

She stepped out beyond the shade of the canvas and became aware of the Goddess peering over her shoulder as the warmth of the rays soaked into the papyrus. She bristled at her closeness but Aphrodite did not appear to notice her discomfort. Slowly the symbols came into view. Xena looked at her expectantly.

"Well?"

"Give me a chance," Aphrodite complained. "It's waffling on about something called the Shabaka stone."

"Never mind the rock," Xena said. "Has serpent boy got a name?"

"I got it. Hmmn. How do I say that in Greek?" She tapped her fingers against her chin in thought. "Of course – it's _Apophis_!"

A sudden hush descended over the café and the friendly smiles vanished.

"Something I said?"

Eve came to their side. "Maybe it's time we left."

"Yeah," Xena said.

"Works for me," Aphrodite said. "I've got a bard to collect. Later."

The Goddess vanished in a sea of moving light. Astonished murmurs came from the café patrons and Xena sensed the sudden swelling of anger followed by the inevitable call to arms.

"Apophis worshippers! Get them!"

Eve ducked down beneath the first punch that was thrown her way and her mother caught the attacker's fist in her hand and crushed it hard.

"That's not nice," Xena growled at him.

Eve clambered out from beneath the irate Egyptian and found strong hands helping her up. It was Nero.

"This way miss," he told her as the Romans scurried past to assist their new commander. "Can't have anything happen to an Elijan on my watch."

"Wait," Eve said. "She won't need any help with this."

Xena lashed out with a boot and upended the table to keep the surge of inflamed people away from her. They were not her enemies and she didn't have any desire to beat up civilians. She scooped the chakram from low on her hip and let it fly. It bounced across the roof posts severing the ropes holding the canopy in place. She flipped backwards as the great canvas collapsed over the café and effectively halted the mob in a tangle of ropes and material.

The distinctive whine of the chakram returning caught her attention and she reached her hand out to snatch it inches from Nero's neck. Her eyes narrowed over the circular weapon as she caught the briefest flash of old bruising on his neck. The finger tip marks applied just to the left of the artery were unmistakeable. Even a tiny glimpse was enough for Xena to identify it. No matter what she had been through Xena was certain Gabrielle would not have used the pinch without cause. Nero had attacked her. There would be a reckoning for that but not today.

Xena lowered the chakram as soldiers filed into a protective formation behind her and broke up the rest of the disgruntled crowd.

"Nero. Regroup the rest of the men and gather the reinforcements from the docks. We're leaving," Xena told him. "The sooner we get to Memphis the better."

"At once."

Nero saluted her and turned on his heel, his scarlet cloak flailing out with the movement. Xena caught Eve's arm and leaned in briefly.

"He doesn't know you're my daughter," Xena said. "Let's keep it that way. I don't trust him."

"I'll do some snooping around," Eve replied. Her mother's instincts about people were seldom wrong. "You'd be amazed what people confess to a preacher, even if they don't believe in Eli's message."

. . . . . .

Kadin shivered despite the heat of the sun on his robes. He had left Sekhmet's temple hours ago and had followed the wide path to the hill to be certain he was beyond the influence of her holy ground. If he dared blaspheme with an offering to another God in her sacred place the best he could hope for was a quick death. He knelt in the sand still clutching the wrapped object Ares had directed him to take and dropped his head in silent prayer. It felt like he had been there for hours before a shadow fell across his penitent head.

"This had better be good," Aphrodite warned him. "I'm on vacation you know."

He looked up. He could hardly believe that he had been able to summon a Goddess.

"Oh honey didn't you know - everyone has a piece of me in them. But as I said I'm off the clock here so if you're looking to hook up you need to talk to my son."

"No, most beauteous one," Kadin stammered.

"Go on," Aphrodite said. "I'm listening."

Kadin placed the object he had been carrying at her feet and carefully unwrapped it. Aphrodite frowned in distaste.

"Grody! Have you dialled the wrong number or what? I'm not into weapons."

"He said this one would interest you," Kadin insisted picking it up and presenting it to her hilt first. "And that you would need it to save Gabrielle."

Aphrodite took a closer look and her expression hardened. She plucked the blade from his hands and fixed him with a serious stare. Kadin swallowed nervously.

"Now you better explain to me what you're doing with my brother's sword and what this has to do with Gabrielle. And don't lie," Aphrodite warned him. "Or I'll know. Believe me. You don't want me mad at you."

. . . . . .

It had been a relief to finally stop for the evening after the long trek from Alexandria.

Eve had found her place amongst the supply train of camels, mules and carts that snaked behind the army. Everyone had time for a quiet word with this gentle Elijan healer who had graciously accompanied their new commander.

Nero had ridden ahead of the column whilst Xena had been content to keep Argo to a gentle pace in the stifling heat. It was a difficult country to traverse. She wondered not for the first time if Gabrielle had come to this unforgiving land to die; the place they had once planned to explore together. She closed her eyes against the flash of emotion. She couldn't afford to fall apart – there was too much at stake. Gabrielle came first; everything else would just have to wait.

She moved through the encampment in the waning light and slipped quietly into her command tent and the promise of sleep. Being in charge had its privileges and she rested her body against the semi comfortable sleeping pallet that had been hastily constructed for her use. Her eyes were growing heavy with fatigue when Aphrodite quietly shimmered into view.

"Aphrodite?"

The Goddess wasted no time.

"I know where Gabrielle is but I'm going to need your help."


	19. Chapter 19

The glorious dawn raised its head across the sands. Nero watched as Xena rode Argo at the head of the army and drove them at pace towards Memphis. He could only see the faintest flash of blue eyes from the solitary slit in the full black helm she had donned that morning. Her sword was slung across her back as normal.

She had run his troops through several formations already to ensure cohesion with the hired mercenaries from Greece. Sekhmet had chosen the perfect commander for the Roman forces. He wondered what the legendary Xena would think if she ever found out he had given her little Amazon bitch to Sekhmet. It didn't matter – soon they would be too busy destroying the Persians to worry.

. . . . . .

The wide path to Sekhmet's temple glittered in the early light. Beyond the boundaries of her sacred land came the sheer white walls of Memphis nestling amongst the green blanket of vegetation fed by the Nile.

"You sure that was a good idea," Aphrodite whispered as she crouched down next to Xena at the foot of the hill, "I mean after the last time she lead the Romans?"

Xena gave her the look. "Eve knows what she's doing. Besides she's not going to do any fighting – she just has to keep Nero convinced that I'm still there. He'll be praying to _Sekhmet_ in a second if he suspects I'm gone."

Aphrodite heard the bitterness in her voice and recognised the self recrimination that drove it. She was probably going to regret saying anything to the taciturn warrior but she remembered Gabrielle talking about how important it was to keep focused.

"You couldn't have known she had Gabs," Aphrodite said softly.

"I should have done the minute she gave me this," Xena grimaced, her fingers tightening on the chakram at her hip.

"Whoa – hold up a sec. I thought Ares gave you that," Aphrodite said.

"Ares? What's he got to do with this?"

"He's the one who took it from Gabrielle. When Eve told me you were alive I assumed he'd given it back to you like he did Argo." The Goddess shook her head. "The creep!"

Xena's expression hardened. That only made it worse. Ares had played her, all the time knowing he had put Gabrielle in harm's way. He was still a bastard after all.

"Let's just get this over with," Xena muttered. Much to her divine delight Aphrodite had kitted them both out with yellow robes identical to that of the priest Kadin. Accessories were one of her specialties. Xena drew her own saffron hood up and beckoned her forward.

"Follow my lead," Xena told Aphrodite not wanting a repeat of their earlier argument. With Sekhmet's magic wards effectively nullifying Aphrodite's powers Xena was convinced she would be a liability but the Goddess had no intention of being left out when it came to her lover's welfare. For the first time Xena recognised something in Aphrodite that she had wanted to deny; her deep rooted and genuine love for Gabrielle.

"Just stay close."

It was her way of saying 'be careful' Aphrodite knew. They began a genteel walk along the temple path, keeping heads slightly bowed in reverence. The pace was mercilessly slow and it took all of Xena's willpower to resist charging in and breaking heads. For her part Aphrodite remained strangely subdued; Sekhmet's powerful wards clearly having an effect on her. They were almost at the temple when they heard the shouts of alarm go up from inside the structure. They exchanged a glance and Xena broke into a sprint, her yellow robes billowing behind her.

"So much for stealth," Aphrodite said and tore off her robe. "Yellow so wasn't my colour anyway."

. . . . . .

Ares sat with his back against the storage room wall. He had painfully dragged himself to Gabrielle's side and torn off some of the sheet covering her slumbering body to pack his wound. It still oozed through his makeshift bandage but it made movement a little easier. Despite their differences he knew his sister Aphrodite would never allow what Sekhmet had done to him or Gabrielle to go unpunished and that meant _Xena_ would be here real soon.

Tentatively he reached out a manacled hand to brush the back of Gabrielle's hair.

"You're tough. I'll give you that…Xena's on her way so you better not die to spite me before she gets here, or I'm in real trouble."

Her short blond locks fell gently between his fingertips and a sudden jolt of awareness passed through Ares body. His brown eyes widened and he inhaled sharply at the flare of power that burned into his dimmed senses. There was no mistaking the fine thread of immortality that now struggled to sustain her dying body.

"Well," Ares wondered aloud, "You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

He heard the rattling of a padlock and frustrated voices. He drew his hand quickly back from the bard as the door was kicked down. Several men burst into the room; their faces wrapped tightly in the black robes of the desert dwellers and gestured at Gabrielle.

Ares realised their intent immediately. These foolish goat herders were here to rescue her. He couldn't allow that to happen – he could not be in this makeshift prison _alone_ when Xena and his sister came calling. Gritting his teeth he drove his chained fists into the first of the Bedouins as they reached to claim her.

. . . . . .

The temple was in disarray. The altar had been tipped up to reveal a set of hidden stairs and the offerings had been scattered aimlessly across the flagstones. What few priests remained engaged in deadly combat with the fierce fighters of the Bedouins; the desert dwellers twin maces striking with an efficient fluidity of movement that Xena found hauntingly familiar. Gabrielle had clearly taught these tribesmen well and that meant they were not here to rob the temple but to rescue their teacher.

Near the altar two Bedouins stood looming over a slightly built shaven headed priest. From Aphrodite's description that had to be the healer, Kadin. His fearful eyes gave away her stealthy approach and the tribesmen both turned swiftly to face the new threat. The warrior threw back her hood and took the chakram from beneath her robes in what she considered a placating gesture.

"You came for Gabrielle," Xena said. "We're on the same side here."

The sight of their saviour's chakram in the possession of 'Sekhmet's priest' inflamed the men and they charged at her, maces raised.

"Damn," Xena cursed and somersaulted backwards before letting the chakram fly. So much for talking. The weapon bounced between the mighty lion statues that framed the hallway and sheared the heads cleanly from their maces before returning neatly to her hand. She couldn't blame them – she would have a hard time trusting a stranger wearing the robes of the enemy too.

She became suddenly aware of two more fighters at her rear. She leapt forwards kicking up and backwards with both boots to take down the two behind her.

"Anyone else?" Xena threatened.

Twelve more Bedouins stepped from the shadows.

"Terrific," Xena muttered. "I just had to ask."

Friends of Gabrielle or not it was time to end this. Reluctantly the warrior drew her sword.

Kadin scrambled away towards the temple entrance and ran straight into Aphrodite. Despite her slender appearance she was surprisingly solid and it was him who bounced to the smooth marble floor. Her hands fell to her lingerie covered hips and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Going somewhere?"

Kadin looked up at her uncertainly; his face already swelling from the beating he had taken. He was fortunate; the other priests had been killed.

"So," Aphrodite said casually. "Did you finish your prayers this morning?"

"I was interrupted," he said gesturing at the Bedouins. "The wards will fail any moment now."

"Nice one," Aphrodite complimented him and the priest blushed. She tilted her head towards the exit. "Go on, get out of here."

She turned to watch Xena fighting the remaining tribesmen. She winced in sympathy.

"Ouch, that's gotta' hurt!"

A sudden rush of awareness flooded her senses. Kadin was true to his word. The wards binding her divine powers in the temple had broken. Gabrielle's faint presence flickered at the edge of her senses.

The flash of light caught Xena's eye as the Goddess vanished. The warrior abandoned her non lethal policy. These men were in her way. She _had_ to reach Gabrielle.

Aphrodite materialised in the storage room kneeling next to Gabrielle. Her brother was still scuffling with the three tribesmen. The golden shimmer of her arrival distracted the Bedouins but not Ares who downed them whilst they stared slack jawed at his near naked sister.

"Hey Sis," Ares offered soberly still clutching his belly and struggling to stand upright despite the restoration of his powers. She pointedly ignored him as she leant solicitously over Gabrielle and clutched her limp and bloodied form tight to her chest.

"Sekhmet did this," Aphrodite questioned; her eyes glittering with a malice he had never witnessed before.

"Yeah," Ares told her regretfully. "Look I didn't know – okay?"

"No Ar'," His sister whispered tightly. "Not okay."

The dual nature of their relationship was telling. Ares seemed to wilt under the force of her gaze and he took a step back from her. The fury dimmed from her eyes and a deep veined pain replaced her ire.

The sheet slipped from the ruin of Gabrielle's back and a strangled cry came from the doorway; Xena's eyes were fixed on the lacerated flesh of her partner's back. She couldn't reconcile her last memory of Gabrielle sailing away from Japa with the thin frail body that lay in Aphrodite's arms; her skin almost white in her near bloodless state.

Xena dropped to her knees on the other side of the bard; her heart hammering in her chest. She _should_ be dead.

"Gabrielle? What did she do to you?"

Xena looked desperately at Aphrodite.

"You can _cure_ her right?"

The Goddess glanced at Ares and something unsaid passed between the siblings. Xena reached a tentative hand towards Gabrielle but the Goddess stopped her with a possessive look.

"I'll take care of her," Aphrodite promised softly and then both she and Gabrielle vanished in a sea of yellow light.

The warrior numbly stared into the space where they had been and fought the anger accompanying her loss. New shouts sounded from the temple above. The bloodied bodies of both Bedouins and priests had been discovered.

"Xena," Ares said urgently, fumbling to remove his manacles. "You can't stay here."

The rage coiling in her gut found its outlet.

"You son of a bitch!" Xena's head butt to the bridge of his nose rocked Ares back on his heels. He stumbled backwards clutching his face. She grabbed at his jerkin and slammed him bodily against the wall; her forearm pressing dangerously against his throat.

"You did this you bastard!"

"Aren't you mistaking me for Sekhmet?"

Xena raised her chakram to his face.

"You took her weapon and left her defenceless!"

"Hardly," Ares bit out. "Or are you giving up _ownership_ of the chakram too?"

Footsteps were pounding down the corridor now.

"You may hate me but I saved her just as much as Aphrodite! You think Gabrielle would have survived this long without me pushing her every step of the way? A bleeding heart was never going to give her the focus she needed to survive!"

They stared at each other; their long history colouring every thought.

"You're not the hero here," Xena sneered.

"Neither are you," Ares replied; breathing hard against the pain radiating in his stomach. "And if we don't leave here right now – we never will."

Xena's head turned towards the smashed door. Sekhmet's guards would be here in moments. She loathed admitting that Ares was right. He held his chained hands outstretched and reluctantly she closed her fingers around his and they too disappeared into the ether.


	20. Chapter 20

Gabrielle skated on the ghost edge of death and dreamt of the dead. Their cold presence surrounded her; their voices clamouring in the foreign tongues of Japa. Desperate eyes were all looking to her and when they spoke their mouths ran red with blood. Tens of thousands of spirits each dressed in the white robes of mourning formed a luminous corridor in the black void. At the end of the tunnel she could sense something moving. She could feel it staring at her with unblinking eyes. There was nowhere to hide.

Icy fingers stroked her back and Gabrielle turned sharply to strike the hands away only to meet the darkness pressing heavily against her body. Something powerful coiled itself around her torso and squeezed. She gasped and images flashed rapidly in her mind. Was she dying?

"_Why don't we head south, to the land of the pharaohs? I hear they're in need of a girl with a chakram."_

So am I…

"_Where you go, I am at your side"_

Liar.

"_Always remember I love you…"_

Xena…

"_I would like to give you something, to protect you on your journey."_

Akemi.

"I had protection," Gabrielle heard herself murmur aloud. "I had Xena."

"…_As long as you choose love you'll always carry Xena in your heart. No matter who you're with."_

Aphrodite.

"Gabrielle? Can you hear me?"

Her mind settled as the honeyed tones of the Goddess of Love filled her ears.

"Come back to me," Aphrodite whispered softly.

The crushing pressure on Gabrielle's lungs suddenly released and a flash of white hot energy blasted away the darkness. She felt new life being poured into every fibre of her being and light burst behind her eyelids. Gabrielle drifted back to consciousness, limbs heavy as she rested in the warmth of her lovers embrace and the familiar scent of her skin nestled against her cheek.

"Dite?"

"Don't try to move yet honey, we're not done."

Gabrielle took a painful breath and felt the deep burning pain across her exposed back. We? Unfamiliar hands gripped her shoulders from behind and Gabrielle panicked immediately.

_It was Sekhmet breathing on her neck; pinning her to the floor as she felt claws tear into her flesh and rake suddenly down her back. She struggled for freedom howling in pain. Screaming until her voice was hoarse; screaming never to stop._

. . . . . .

Xena leapt to her feet hearing Gabrielle's cry echo through the building. Ares blocked the door to the workshop, standing a little easier than he had been since she had stitched and dressed his wound. It had given her something to do whilst she waited for news.

"Relax," Ares told her, "Khnum knows what he's doing."

"When you said Aphrodite would need help healing Gabrielle I didn't expect a pottery shop to be her first port of call," Xena snapped.

"Look Xena. Healing is easy – fixing flesh that's no longer there is a little harder. It takes time."

The warrior stalked away and stood with her back to him for the longest time. She supposed she should be grateful to him for bringing her here but she despised feeling indebted to Ares. She blew out a breath and forced herself to calm down.

"Tell me about Sekhmet," Xena said.

"A lot like Athena," Ares offered, "Although she's got a real yen for divine vengeance. Was busy being uninvolved like the rest of the pantheon."

"Until you woke her up," Xena pointed out.

"Yeah, well. I didn't know she was going to turn into a nut job after her husband died." Ares shrugged, "Besides, Apophis murdered Ptah centuries ago – thought she would have been over it by now."

Xena shook her head and sat down on the small wooden bench; her back to the wall.

"That's because you don't understand love Ares."

"And you're such an expert these days?"

Xena's gaze drifted past his shoulder to the door separating her from Gabrielle.

"I had a good teacher," Xena said quietly.

She dropped her eyes and pinched at the bridge of her nose. She was doing no good by being here. Ares was right – it could be hours or days. Eve was leading the Romans ever closer to Memphis and the chance of very real combat with Cambyses and his men. Her partner would not have approved of her involving her daughter in this scheme. She could almost hear her scolding her now for losing focus like she did the last time Gabrielle was hurt and she faced the Persians.

_"No, please, don't, don't bother with that. I can't fight. I can't be of any help to you, so please…I'm just distracting you."_

"But you're my source Gabrielle." Xena murmured in reply to the memory. "You still are."

. . . . . .

Khnum stood at the wash basin; his hands turning the water red with blood. Naked from the waist up he was adorned with only a golden ram's head amulet around his neck. He dried his hands off and turned to face Aphrodite.

"Packs quite a punch doesn't she," he said wryly dabbing at his jaw where his semi-delirious patient had elbowed it and would have done again if the Goddess of Love had not rendered the mortal unconscious once more.

"You have no idea," Aphrodite replied. "What you did for her - you have my gratitude."

"This settles the scales between us. That is as it should be," Khnum said. "It has been a long time since I sculpted anything but clay. I was worried I'd be a little rusty."

"You always were very good with your hands."

Khnum's flashing white smile was brilliant against his ebony skin.

"And you Aphrodite still have a thing for the creative types eh? I am but a mere potter so tell me about your _friend_."

She looked back towards the sleeping woman who lay face down on the bed, her head tilted sideways. A new layer of flesh had been moulded perfectly to her body. It sat pale and white against her tanned skin.

"She's a bard," Aphrodite said softly.

Khnum hovered at her shoulder; his dark eyes sympathetic.

"Does she know about the immortality?"

"No."

"It will change things," Khnum said.

"Things have already changed," Aphrodite said thinking of the six foot of warrior pacing outside the workshop door. She didn't want to admit it but in those frantic moments when Gabrielle had almost passed from this life to the next it hadn't been her name on her lips.

"You will need to massage the new flesh daily to promote the growth of blood vessels. You are welcome to take sanctuary here whilst she recovers."

The Goddess nodded her thanks and took a seat next to Gabrielle on the bed; her slender fingers sweeping the hair from her brow. "Khnum. Tell me something. Why did Sekhmet do this?"

"You know that names have held power here for centuries. The ancients believed that if you wrote the name of your enemy on an object and then destroyed it you would bring dire injury to that enemy."

"That's the lamest superstition I ever heard! Is she a total psycho or what?"

"Sekhmet was not always this way," Khnum said. "I'm not defending what she did but when Apophis murdered Ptah something inside of her broke. She spends too much time alone in her husband's necropolis."

"That's no excuse," Aphrodite said harshly. She knew only too well the pain of losing a loved one. "This was a total abuse of her power. There are rules! Why isn't Isis involving herself?"

"I am the last of the pantheon to remain on this earthbound plane," Khnum said gravely. "The others no longer concern themselves with humans, Isis included. The cycle of Apophis has been ongoing for eons. If mankind is to survive it is not our place to fight for them anymore."

Behind them Ares cleared his throat as he materialised.

"You know," Ares said, "That's just the kind of thinking that opens the door to the one God – whether it's Eli's or Dahak."

He limped into the room and cast an admiring eye over Gabrielle's naked back. Khnum did good work. Aphrodite drew the light sheet up to cover her shoulders and scowled at her brother.

"Where's Xena?"

"Something came up with Eve and the Romans. Had to send her back real quick. Don't tell me you're sorry she didn't stick around for the reunion?"

"Back off Ar'," Aphrodite warned him. "You're so not in my good books. Hercules killed Dahak so what's he got to do with Apophis?"

Ares rested himself gingerly on the other side of the bed and leant over the slumbering Gabrielle to face his sister.

"Well while Zeus and the rest of you were burying your heads in the sands last time he showed up I was busy getting intel."

"Oh please," Aphrodite snorted, "Dahak took you from behind and you turned on us first chance you got."

"Since when did you become so negative?" Ares glanced idly at Gabrielle. "Ah, she's rubbing off on you. As I was saying – who do you think Hope got the power of resurrection from?" Ares cast his brown eyes towards the Egyptian deity. "Tell me Khnum – what's so important at Memphis that Apophis has got all of Persia marching there?"

Aphrodite turned to stare at Khnum and his expression grew thoughtful.

"The Shabaka stone…It's in the necropolis," Khnum began. "It is said all the knowledge of the original creator Ptah was imbued upon the stone but it's just a superstition."

"And if it's not another lame belief?" Aphrodite demanded.

"He could resurrect a dead God?" Ares questioned. "Like Dahak?"

"Yes," Khnum agreed. "I can only form flesh and fashion the vessel to hold a soul but I cannot give it life. Only Ptah could do that. If the legend is true and Apophis gets the stone he can do both."

Aphrodite looked back at Ares, furious.

"If you suspected any of this all of Olympus should have been told!"

"And what would we have done Sis'? Last time I checked we're a little lacking on the God front. I figured I'd come here and get Sekhmet to do the work for us. Tartarus knows she wants to destroy Apophis anyway."

"And what was Gabrielle?"

"Casualty of war," Ares said unrepentant. "She still has her part to play where Dahak is concerned. She's the reason he gained entry to the world – there's a price to pay for that. Ask the _Fates_ if you don't believe me."

Aphrodite glared at Ares and fought to contain her anger. She had not felt such hatred flowing through her immortal veins in centuries. His arrogance astounded her but he was only being true to who he was. It was hard to believe her brother had once given up his immortality to save Xena. She wondered then what she might have to surrender to save Gabrielle and whether she would have the courage to do it when the time came.


	21. Chapter 21

Nero's eyes followed Xena as she marched purposefully into the row of tents pitched for the healers and support staff. She had been strangely distant; resorting to using runners to instruct the commanders of each troop. The Xena he knew was very much hands on and he had seldom seen her off the horse since she had donned that helmet. He watched her vanish into the tent of her Elijan companion, Eve. He could have sworn she was a little shorter than he remembered. Something was wrong.

Eve pulled the helm from her head and shook her hair free. It was sweltering under the sun wearing these leathers. She didn't know how her mother coped. She hurriedly stripped off the cuirass and leggings which hung a little loose on her smaller frame. A quick change and a brief appearance amongst the men would convince them that 'Eve' hadn't disappeared either and that all was in order.

Instinct born of years as the champion of Rome alerted her to a presence outside the tent. She kicked the discarded armour under her pallet and quickly drew on her olive robes.

Nero tore the tent flap open and menaced inside. Eve fixed him with her most peaceful smile and randomly remembered that she hadn't fooled Gabrielle with it.

"Centurion," Eve nodded her head respectfully. "Is there something I can do for you?"

He cast his eyes about the tent and stepped into her space grabbing her wrist tightly.

Livia would have gutted him with her sword for such an insult but she was Eli's messenger now. She just couldn't pick up a weapon again.

"How about the truth? Where's Xena?"

"I haven't seen her," Eve insisted, "Now let go of me."

Nero only squeezed tighter and his grey eyes hardened.

"No woman commands me."

Eve lowered her eyes and then rammed her foot into his instep, twisting her wrist to free her trapped arm and striking out with the flat of her other palm against his chin before he could recover. Nero found himself flat on his back and Eve's eyes boring into his as she pressed the heel of her foot sharply into his throat.

"No man touches me without my consent," Eve informed him quietly.

Nero blinked his eyes in shock that this frail looking peace lover had bested him.

"But you're an Elijan…"

"I'll pray for forgiveness later," Eve snapped and relieved the pressure on his windpipe only to whip her foot back and upwards to land a precise kick to his temple. She knelt down quickly and checked his pulse. He was out cold.

"Nighty night," Eve murmured and stood up, ripping Sekhmet's icon from his neck. She turned swiftly belatedly aware of a second person entering the tent.

"Well I guess I didn't need to worry after all," Xena said giving Nero a dispassionate look. "Learnt a few new tricks in Indus and Chin?"

"I learnt I couldn't preach Eli's message if I was dead," Eve replied with a relieved smile. "Did you find Gabrielle? Is she with you?"

Her mother's expression became sombre.

"Sekhmet hurt her," Xena said gruffly moving past the unconscious Roman and recovering her leathers. Eve could feel the anger radiating from her mother and recognised her effort to control her temper.

"What happened?"

"She cut the tattoo from her flesh…. Damn near flayed her alive."

Eve's hand went straight to her mouth. She felt heartsick. She looked into her mother's eyes and saw her own distress mirrored there.

"Aphrodite needed help to save her," Xena said. "They're doing what they can for her now."

Xena finished changing and rested on the pallet. Eve took a seat next to her and waited quietly. She knew the value of silence.

"Gabrielle didn't deserve any of this…." Xena began hesitantly; the image of her bards lacerated flesh not leaving her mind. Only the Gods knew what other torture she had suffered at the hands of Sekhmet. Guilt settled on her shoulders. Gabrielle had been alone in this cursed desert because of her. Because she had chosen the forgiveness of strangers over hers. "This never would have happened if I had just listened to her in Japa…I had to save those souls didn't I? And what good did it do? In the end it looks like I've made little difference to their fate."

"You didn't know this was going to happen," Eve said softly. "You can't second guess yourself like that. We both know you can't change the past."

Her daughter understood guilt; in a way that Gabrielle never could. Eli's God had been the path to her redemption.

"I thought when I found her everything would make sense," Xena admitted. "I didn't expect her to...be with somebody else."

"Mom, Gabrielle doesn't know you're alive. You really think she's going to feel that strongly for a Goddess? Aphrodite's immortal – there can't be any future in it."

Xena gave Eve a strange look and wiped an errant tear from her eye. She nudged Nero's body with her boot.

"What's up with laughing boy here?"

Eve recognised the change of subject. She knew her mother would not speak of this again. Eve held out the lion icon in her hand.

"All the troops loyal to Nero have these. From what I've been told they wear the icon to invoke Sekhmet's protection."

"Interesting," Xena said and narrowed her eyes in thought remembering the skirmish at Sekhmet's temple. "Her own priests don't wear these."

"They wouldn't need to," Eve pointed out. "They have already sworn their souls to her service. Prayers alone would be enough to get her attention."

Eve gave her mother a curious look.

"What are you thinking?"

"That Nero here has just lost his ability to commune with God," Xena said. "And we just found a way to summon one."

. . . . . .

Gabrielle twisted uncomfortably in her sleep; pain etched into her gaunt features as her body convulsed in the nightmare that gripped her. Aphrodite who had been sitting in the chair next to the bed put the scroll she had been studying to one side and leant forward solicitously. She reached a hand to Gabrielle's forehead, her fingers tracing gently through her hair. It had the desired effect.

Gabrielle relaxed into her touch and her limbs stilled as the nightmare receded. Her hand lingered longer than necessary as she caressed her cheek before settling back into the chair.

Khnum watched in silence from the doorway, a faint wondering smile on his lips. Aphrodite really was Gabrielle's friend and something more. It was clear from the way the mortal responded to the Goddess' touch that they had been intimate. This was a very different Aphrodite to the one he had known before; she had changed. Ares hovered at his shoulder.

"Blondie awake yet?"

"Stirring," Khnum advised. "Won't be long now. Why do you do that Ares?"

"What?"

"Hide who you really are in all that bluster," Khnum challenged him quietly.

"Don't kid yourself. I'm the God of War. My interest in Gabrielle is strictly professional."

Khnum folded his arms and followed Ares away from the doorway.

"I saw the scar on her wrist Ares – not the best flesh work I've ever seen but a good enough repair given _your_ limited skills as an artist. You did a better job when you fixed her skull but then I suppose you must be more familiar with chakram injuries."

Ares face betrayed nothing.

"A word of advice Khnum. You just stick to pottery and leave warfare to the experts."

He flashed away.

. . . . . .

Slowly the world came into focus and it was pink, blond and beautiful. Gabrielle's voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Dite?"

"Welcome back," Aphrodite said softly; her ancient eyes blinking back tears. "Don't scare me like that again."

Relief flooded Gabrielle's eyes. She had been afraid she had imagined her before; that she was still alone with Sekhmet in the dark. _Helpless against her divine strength and infinite cruelty; the razor slice of cold metal through her tender skin._ Sensing her rapid distress Aphrodite drew her carefully into her embrace. Gabrielle shuddered as those loving hands wrapped around her back; her body instinctively recoiling against the physical contact as her mind retreated to the dark.

"Hush now. Relax," Aphrodite told her; easing her hold but not letting her go. She drew back enough to read the panic in Gabrielle's eyes and understood that it wasn't personal. _Sekhmet_ had done this to her. Shame replaced the fear in her young lover's face and the Goddess spoke quickly to assuage her guilt.

"Gabs…You remember what I said to you in Greece? That first night, you remember?"

Gabrielle nodded. You didn't forget sharing your body with the Goddess of Love for the first time. There were rules; there had to be. Aphrodite would never give her more than she could take. Heart constricting her head slumped as a sob hitched her breath.

"I would _never_ hurt you," Aphrodite promised her. "And I will do anything to make you feel safe again. Safe with me."

Gabrielle wept quietly on her shoulder and this time she accepted the comfort of her lover's arms without question. The Goddess held her close, softly kissing away the tears until sleep claimed her.


	22. Chapter 22

Night descended across the city of Memphis and its white walls gleamed silver in the moonlight. The luminous eyes of the mighty Nile crocodiles peered from the dark waters of the river. The Persian soldiers waited cautiously by the bank as the low sitting supply ships came into view; oars cutting the water quietly as they transported reinforcements and much needed timber to the army.

They struck the torch quickly and waved it in signal to the boat crews. A few moments passed before an answering flare of fire came from the ships. The general would be pleased. Everything was going as planned.

. . . . . .

Sekhmet came back to herself on the floor of the necropolis; curled next to the black granite door of her husband's tomb. She had often lost track of time here when she mourned Ptah but it seemed something else was at work.

The Goddess quickened her pace away from the tomb and strode into the main audience chamber. Starlight tumbled through the slotted windows and open apertures in the roof splashing a six pointed pattern of light across the marbled floor.

Stretching out her senses Sekhmet found her temple priests strangely silent and there were no idle murmurings from her new Roman worshippers. The balance of power had shifted whilst she had lost herself to grief once more. She cursed herself for losing focus. This was the Greek woman's fault for distracting her with that abomination of Apophis on her back. Her hand instinctively dropped to her dagger. Perhaps she should pay the Amazon another visit and finish the job.

. . . . . .

Cambyses broke bread with his chosen six lieutenants in the command tent. Seated on the floor they sat in a loose circle and passed the cold meats and fruit amongst themselves.

"You have been granted the ultimate honour in serving Apophis. When you welcome him to the world you will know his face as do I," Cambyses advised them. "Do not be afraid. Be still in mind and body. Be respectful. He will greet each of you in turn until he is made flesh."

Cambyses continued talking as he circled his men, refilling the empty goblets from the wineskin as he went.

"I will touch each of you once on the shoulder and then you will know it is time for your faith to be rewarded. For now eat and remain strong for the battle to come."

The tent flap drew back and the general saw the young scout Fazel waiting to report.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Cambyses said "Please, enjoy your meals."

The night air was cool against his stubbly cheeks; the dark wind of the desert beginning to tug at his long brown locks. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sabre and gestured for the scout to continue.

"Sir, the supplies are being brought onshore now."

"Good, we'll begin the construction of the siege engines at dawn. What news of the Romans?"

"The spies report they are a legion strong. They are only two days march from here and they have a new commander called _Xena_."

Cambyses face froze at mention of her name. He grabbed uncommonly harshly at Fazel's light robes and pulled him closer.

"What of the _avatar_?"

"Missing. The Bedouins who assaulted the temple barely escaped with their lives. We have men watching them."

He released Fazel and regained his composure. This would only be a temporary setback. He had faith.

"Apophis will guide," Cambyses said confidently. "I will await his providence."

. . . . . .

"Does it look strange?"

Gabrielle asked the question so softly the Goddess almost thought she had accidentally intruded and read her thoughts. The warrior's self doubt lay close to the surface. Aphrodite sat back, her weight resting lightly on Gabrielle's hips as she re-applied oil to her hands and sprinkled a few drops over the new flesh beneath.

"Honey, your skin is fine. It's just looks a little pale right now," Aphrodite said tracing her warm slender fingers down the bard's tense spine. "Few days of massage with my patented oil for a killer bronze glow and even Khnum won't know the difference."

"It still feels the same though?" Gabrielle asked.

"Totally," Aphrodite replied continuing the steady rhythm of her fingers against her bare back. "Trust me there's nothing in the world I don't know about massage."

"I'll bet," Gabrielle murmured and bracing her arms beneath her lifted her head. "And I do trust you Dite. I hope you know that. I wouldn't be here with you now if I didn't."

The Goddess stopped her ministrations and Gabrielle sensed her physical retreat. Gabrielle sat up gingerly and her eyebrows raised in question.

"What is it?"

"There are some things I need to tell you. And I don't want you to get mad okay?"

Aphrodite slipped away from the bed and handed her a grey sleeved shirt. The silken material slid effortlessly across Gabrielle's skin and was cooling against her back. The Goddess moved to the window overlooking Khnum's moonlit garden before speaking again.

"I swear I totally didn't know until we found you at the temple," Aphrodite said quickly. "It's the reason you survived what Sekhmet did to you."

"Just tell me, please," Gabrielle said, pressing awkwardly to her feet and taking a few steps toward her. The effort of even that tiny movement was exhausting.

"You're immortal," Aphrodite said apologetically. "And it's kind of my fault. Sort of…"

Gabrielle swayed on her feet and couldn't stop the flare of anger. That changed _everything_. Her life, her present, her future. All the futures her soul had been destined to travel with Xena.

"What did you do to me? Why did you? Isn't it bad enough I've already outlived nearly everyone I ever cared about?"

Aphrodite held her hands up.

"Chill the `tude miss thing. It was an accident!"

"How could you possibly have made me immortal by _accident_?" Gabrielle demanded, breathing hard; an uncomfortable heat rising in her blood. "I know you can be a _ditz_ but that's got to be difficult even for you!"

"That's so not fair. I know spending eternity with me isn't your first choice but I didn't do this on purpose!"

Gabrielle stopped short then hearing the pain in Aphrodite's voice. Something else was going on here. The floor reached up to swallow her as giddiness overtook her but she never hit the ground. The Goddess had already returned to her side, her arm wrapped around her waist to steady her.

"I told you not to get mad," Aphrodite admonished her and guided her towards the chair. "Sit, please."

"Okay," Gabrielle said struggling for breath, "Sitting down."

Aphrodite pulled the scroll she had been reading earlier free from the cushions and placed it on Gabrielle's lap. The bard recognised her own quill work immediately.

"The answer's here," Aphrodite told her, kneeling down before her, hands resting on the bard's thighs.

Gabrielle unfurled the battered parchment and read the title: _The God You Know._

"Caligula?"

"I kissed you," Aphrodite said.

"You were out of your mind at the time. Dite, in case you haven't noticed we've done an awful lot more since then," Gabrielle pointed out not understanding the Goddess' logic.

"Sweet pea, Caligula wasn't just sucking the Godhood out of me. I was practically giving my immortality away..."

"With every kiss," Gabrielle said remembering Caligula as he stole the last piece of her Godhood. "Oh Gods…But can't you take it back the same way?"

Aphrodite shook her head.

"I'm sorry but it won't work. When Xena gave me Odin's apple it restored my immortality. All of it. I don't have any room to take it back and you can't surrender it to anyone else. I'm sorry."

Gabrielle looked up and took Aphrodite's hands in hers. It was strange to see that she was the one seeking reassurance.

"Nothing to be done then," Gabrielle said without rancour and offered the Goddess a watery smile. "I guess I'm going to have a long time to get used to the idea. What was the other thing you had to tell me?"

The Goddess stiffened and glanced toward the open doorway.

"Speaks for herself," Aphrodite said quietly.

Gabrielle followed her lover's gaze and the smile fell from her face. A hauntingly familiar dark haired warrior stepped from the shadows; remorse etched across every aspect of her features and her blue eyes glazed with tears. The bard's heart hammered in her chest.

"Xena."


	23. Chapter 23

Aphrodite watched from the window as Xena and Gabrielle walked slowly into Khnum's stone garden; the warriors arm supporting _her_ weakened lover. Hard as it was she was giving them space. She didn't need to be a Goddess to see the connection between these two. She let out a sigh and spoke quietly.

"Go away 'Ar."

"C'mon 'Sis," Ares said as he approached to join her at the window. "I hate to see you upset but you don't honestly think you're gonna' get in the middle of those two?"

"Why not?" She fixed him with a pointed look. "You still think you can."

He shrugged but didn't answer.

. . . . . .

Xena's arms enfolded her bard in a gentle hug. Attuned to Gabrielle's body she felt the initial resistance as her hands whispered across her healed back but the moment passed and then it felt like coming home. Unconsciously mirroring each others actions they drew back slightly, hands sliding to frame the other's face. There were two years of separation and pain between them. Emotion had stolen Gabrielle's voice and she could barely speak.

"You're …you're not dead."

"Seems that way," Xena answered softly, hardly daring to breathe in case she should startle Gabrielle away from her arms.

"How is this possible? Did Ares do this?"

"No," Xena said firmly, quick to reassure her. "It was Eli's God."

Gabrielle dropped her hands and broke the embrace. Xena sensed the wall rise between them.

"Of course it was," Gabrielle said tiredly, unable to keep the bitter edge from her voice. She had begged Xena to let her bring her back but one word from the so called God of Love and here she was; alive and kicking. "Who does he want you to _kill_ this time?"

"I'm sure it's to do with Apophis…Gabrielle?"

The bard turned away, hands reaching to her head in frustration. What a fool she was to think for even the barest second that Xena would have chosen to come back for _her_ and not the greater good. Her head swam, she couldn't take it in. This was just too much. Immortal and un-widowed all in one night. She was just so sick of it all.

"What more do you want from me Xena?"

"I had to see you again," Xena said, hurt that Gabrielle even had to ask.

"For old times sake? For love? Just one more time before your next suicide mission? I mourned you…all that time. You want me to do it for eternity? You have no idea…" Gabrielle felt her control slipping and tears stinging at her eyes. "You're only here because you don't know how to be anywhere else! I just can't do this again. I'm not strong enough. I'm not the person you left on Mount Fujisan. Not anymore."

"I don't believe that," Xena implored. "I won't believe that there's no way back for us. Or all of it's for nothing. Everything we've been through together."

"No, not together," Gabrielle said sharply. "You died all on your own."

"It's always going to come to down to that?"

"I guess so."

The night air weighed hot and heavy on them both.

"How I feel about you has never changed," Xena insisted, her own frustration at the situation stirring her temper. She could and would not accept defeat.

"You can't even say it," Gabrielle challenged her, anger darkening her pale features.

"Aphrodite does I suppose?" Xena snapped, her jealousy boiling to the surface. This was not the way it was supposed to be. To know Gabrielle shared her body with someone else enraged her. "She's actually told you that she's in love with you?"

That hit a nerve. Gabrielle folded her hands defensively across her body. Aphrodite had never actually said that but she had showed her in every gesture and every loving touch.

"You don't know her like I do."

"You're being naïve," Xena replied shaking her head, "A divine roll in the sack doesn't make you special to her. You honestly think her infatuation is going to last forever? Or are you just saying that because she's good in bed?"

Gabrielle bowed her head struggling to maintain her composure and hold back the tears that threatened.

"I was in a bad place and you were gone. I needed someone – _me_. Not her. And when I'm with her….it doesn't hurt anymore."

"That only makes it worse," Xena said, her tall form looming over her in the darkness. She had to make Gabrielle see the truth. "She took advantage of you! And given that she made you immortal it wouldn't be the first time either."

"I did not!" Aphrodite said materialising from the ether and glaring at the warrior. She hadn't left them completely alone after all. "You're out of line."

Xena's ire found a new focus. "And what gave you the right to interfere?"

"You broke her heart! I'm the Goddess of Love. You think I wouldn't have noticed the agony you left her in?"

"You didn't _notice_ you'd made her immortal," Xena accused. "Don't you have any idea what you've done?"

"Immortality isn't the end of the world," Aphrodite said.

"Mortal's weren't born to live forever. I saw firsthand what it did to Cecrops and Callisto."

"She won't be alone."

"Well you've seen to that haven't you? I saw what Sekhmet did to her. Her body didn't regenerate. What's going to happen if she gets hurt like that again? You expect her to live in agony praying for death?"

Aphrodite's expression hardened.

"No, you already asked that of her Xena."

They glared at each other in fury and pain. The garden fell silent and it took them both a moment to realise that Gabrielle had already slipped quietly away whilst they argued.

. . . . . .

Ares was still leaning against the window when Gabrielle returned to her room. He tilted his head towards the two figures illuminated by the moonlight.

"Quite a show," Ares observed. "I should have brought popcorn. Got to admit I'm impressed. Who'd have thought my sister and the best warrior I ever forged would be rivals for _your_ affection? Have to say the appeal is a little lost on me."

Gabrielle ignored him and sat dejectedly on the edge of the bed. Sekhmet's torture had stripped her of her strength and made her feel less than human. Now the two people who were supposed to love her the most were squabbling over her like a possession. She hadn't felt this invisible since she ran away from Potadeia.

"Of course, you know what your problem is," Ares said sitting down beside her.

"I'm sure you'll tell me," Gabrielle replied tiredly, fatigue showing in her face.

"Same thing it's always been. Lack of focus. You got to get your head in the game Gabrielle and see the bigger picture."

"Like what? You sending Nero to kill me?"

"Hey I knew you could take him."

"Yeah well I came up lacking when he broke my fingers," Gabrielle said, flexing her healed digits on both hands. They still felt stiff and sore, like the rest of her. She doubted they would ever be strong enough to apply the pinch again.

"True but he had a bit of help from _Sekhmet_."

Ares watched Gabrielle flinch at the mention of her name. With an effort she clenched her fists to steady the trembling in her limbs and quell the rage that was stirring in her belly.

"Leave me alone."

"You disappoint me Gabrielle. We're practically family after all." His large hand closed gently over hers and he leaned in close to her ear. For the first time Ares sensed a weakness in her that he could exploit. "Kadin told me what she did to you. I figured you wouldn't tell your best girls about that. You know a true warrior would never let that pass unanswered."

She looked at Ares then; a darkness burning in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. "How am I supposed to even the score with a Goddess? The Hind's blood dagger is lost and I don't think Eli's going to give me God killing power anytime soon."

"Answer's closer than you think," Ares said keeping the smile from his face. She was so close to being his now. Maybe he could salvage something before this messy business after all. "You're a smart girl. You should explore this place. Talk to Khnum – I'm sure you'll find him as much an inspiration as Aphrodite did once."

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes.

"Only don't take too long," Ares warned. "If you think this little sanctuary here will protect you from Sekhmet you're wrong."


	24. Chapter 24

Ares lay reclining on the bed, hand resting on his stomach when Xena returned from the garden. She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion.

"Where's Gabrielle?"

"Stretching her legs," Ares replied with an amiable smile and cocked his head as he looked at her. "My sister still in one piece?"

"Had an errand to run."

Xena hesitated, eyes falling to the bandage around his waist.

"How's your wound?"

"Stings a little but it'll clear up in no time. Wish I could say the same for Gabrielle's. Sekhmet really did a number on her."

The warrior bit her tongue to keep her temper in check. She wasn't going to indulge Ares in his little mind games. "Don't pretend to me that you give a damn."

"Hey don't blame me. Nero's the one who gift wrapped and delivered her to Sekhmet. He was a little upset after she killed his men."

He swung himself slowly off the bed and stood up to face her.

"She's a thing of beauty in battle," Ares continued. "Smart, fast, inventive. Imagine how she's going to be with an eternity to hone those skills you gave her."

Xena was right in his face, finger landing hard against his bare chest.

"You leave her alone or I swear…"

"Now don't get jealous," Ares placated her. "You're good Xena but let's face it you won't live forever and someone needs to keep an eye on your little protégé….unless of course you want to reconsider being at my side?"

"Spare me the happy ever after speech Ares," Xena growled. "This is getting old. Gabrielle needs nothing from you."

Ares took a step back and ripped the bandage from his waist; his wound had already healed. He grinned.

"We'll see about that."

. . . . . .

Khnum's workshop was empty. Gabrielle examined the pots that lined the wall and floor. Exquisitely fashioned and shaped; glazed with the deep red and black tones of Egypt. Each depicted a story. A sad smile graced her lips. It had been a long time since she had stopped to just admire the view. Hadn't she used to complain when Xena did that? The smile faded. So much had changed.

Her eyes travelled to his work bench. The tools seemed so primitive to create such works of art. An assortment of fine bone needles and tiny flint edged tools were scattered across the surface. She wondered if he had used any to sculpt her flesh. She glanced above the bench to the main wall and was surprised to see a sickle sword hanging there. Aphrodite had said Khnum was an artist; not a warrior.

"It's called a khopesh," Khnum said; his deep tones startling her as he joined Gabrielle in the workshop. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Her neck tingled as she felt his presence at her back. "Needed a walk."

He gestured to one of several small wooden stools stacked beside his potter's wheel.

"At least sit – I would not wish to upset Aphrodite. I know how she can be when she's wound up."

"Yeah…I…didn't get a chance to thank you earlier or to apologise. Dite said I elbowed you in the face?"

Khnum waved her apology away. "Not necessary. The error was mine. At the very least I should have introduced myself first." He reached easily above her head to unhook the khopesh. He displayed it to her, hilt first.

"It looks antique," Gabrielle ventured. "The Bedouins don't use these. I've not seen the militia with them either."

"Time always moves forward. This design fell from favour. It's used more for decoration now; especially by pharaohs who have never been in battle in their lives."

The khopesh itself was roughly the length of her arm and it fitted snugly into a smooth ivory handle inlaid with copper and gold. The straight blade flared into a semi circle with a wedged front tip. It was sharpened to perfection on the outer curve. Khnum pointed to the edge.

"Razor sharp for slicing but blunt on the inner curve for defence, the tip good for thrusting but wedged enough to hook and pull down an opponent's weapon."

"I thought you were a potter," Gabrielle observed.

"I am but I was married to a warrior. You can't help but learn a few things along the way." He paused. "I was told _you_ were a bard."

"I am," Gabrielle said. That seemed like a lifetime ago. "I was."

"I only use it now for cutting clay," Khnum admitted giving the blade an experimental swing.

"Seems like an overkill to me," Gabrielle said, "But then I haven't seen the size of your pots."

Khnum's laugh was infectious. "Yes indeed. Try it."

She accepted the weapon and stood up. The sword was lighter than she had expected but the weight of the blade in her hands felt reassuring. Khnum waited patiently at her shoulder.

"May I?"

Gabrielle nodded and he stood behind her and gently held his palm over her knuckles as she gripped the hilt. Slowly he moved the khopesh through a practice drill guiding her arm with his own. Slice, thrust, reverse slash, overhead strike and hook and repeat. Every precise movement taxed the muscles he had painstakingly reformed on her back. Khnum felt the trembling in her limbs and eased her arm down to stop the exercise.

"Ares has been speaking to me. My fighting days are long over but it is not right that this weapon gathers dust when it may aid you in battle against Apophis. It was blessed by the creator Ptah himself."

Gabrielle schooled her features to remain still. She doubted Khnum would have given her a divine weapon without Ares influence and if its blade would cut Apophis then perhaps Sekhmet would not be immune.

"Besides," Khnum continued, "A warrior should not be without a weapon any more than a bard should be without her muse."

He glanced over her shoulder to see Xena approaching down the marbled corridor.

"Perhaps now both will return to you."

Xena nodded at Khnum as he withdrew and she pulled up a second stool with her boot and placed the tray of food on the workbench as she sat down.

"I…I thought you might be hungry," Xena began. She sounded penitent.

"I've lost my appetite lately," Gabrielle said but hesitantly took a chunk of wheat bread from the tray anyway. She recognised a peace offering when she saw one.

"All the more reason to eat," Xena encouraged. "The beer's pretty good too although I don't have Joxer's palate for ale."

The pain on Gabrielle's face was replaced with an impish smile of shared remembrance. Xena's relief was palpable. It was hard for her to see her partner suffer and the deep grief the bard kept close to her heart threatened to consume them both.

Gabrielle chewed the bread slowly and felt the warrior's intense gaze on her face but this time she didn't look away.

"I'm sorry," Xena said softly.

"I'm still angry at you," Gabrielle replied.

"I know." Xena read the wariness in her eyes. She reached out and laced her fingers through Gabrielle's hand and spoke from her heart.

"I made a mistake in Japa. It was wrong of me to put you in that position, to take away your choices. I'm sorry Gabrielle. I can't change what I did or take away the pain you feel now."

The outside world seemed far away as they sat there, holding hands and locked into all the feelings that they had never lost.

"What I said about Aphrodite…" Xena began feeling Gabrielle's body stiffen with tension as she withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry. I have no right….She treats you well? I mean…"

"What are you asking me Xena? Is _it_ good?"

The warrior ducked her eyes. Gabrielle recognised Xena's effort to control her jealousy and took pity on her. She let out a sigh.

"She's the Goddess of Love Xena, she's _amazing_. And funny and kind and yes she treats me well." Gabrielle picked up the khopesh as she stood. "But she's not you."

For the first time hope flared in Xena's heart.

. . . . . .

Sekhmet stood studying Khnum's small dwelling with her lip curled in disgust. It did not befit a God to live so closely amongst his subjects. She could never understand his fondness for mortals. It had taken time but she had tracked the scent of Gabrielle's blood here to the sprawling settlement of Latopolis after discovering the violation of her temple. Khnum had shunned his many grand temples to live anonymously on the outskirts of the city, close to the trade routes but surrounded by the lush fields of the Nile plains. She could feel the wards around Khnum's sanctuary keeping her out. He clearly did not want her to visit whilst he entertained the traitorous Greek Gods. They would all come to regret their interference in her affairs.

Aphrodite's corruption of her priest Kadin was unforgivable but in her graciousness she had shown him mercy. He was cowed by her side, stripped of his robes and learning the error of his ways. She curled a fingertip under his chin and lifted his head up.

"No God comes before me Kadin. Don't you agree?"

He raised his eyes to her in torment unable to mumble through the thick black twine Sekhmet had used to sow his lips together.

"Now you will witness that my power is absolute and that the hero of the Bedouins cannot hide behind false Gods."

She turned back to the potters dwelling and let loose a mournful howling sound from her throat. In the darkness feral eyes responded to her call and emerging cautiously from the scrublands, their bodies thick with muscle, the lions leapt straight at Khnum's garden walls.


	25. Chapter 25

"You're leading the Romans?" Gabrielle was incredulous. She had returned to her room to rest in comfort whilst Xena explained her journey to Egypt. "And you've left Eve alone with Nero? Have you lost your mind? You do realise he's a psychopath?"

"Ares filled me in but I'd already seen the bruising on his neck…You shouldn't have taken the pinch off."

"I'm not Akemi."

The bitterness in her voice caught Xena off guard. The softening she felt previously vanished. There was so much more that they hadn't said to each other.

"Nero taught me one thing," Gabrielle bit out. "You can't afford to leave an enemy at your back, not when you travel _alone_."

Xena sighed. She didn't want to this to escalate into another argument, not when some measure of progress had been made between them. She waited a moment whilst Gabrielle eased herself out of the chair and moved to the bedroom window.

"Eve can handle things a little while longer," Xena assured her. "I only agreed to lead them to Memphis to defend Egypt against the Persians. Sekhmet made out you were _dead_."

Xena paused remembering Gabrielle's blood on the chakram. It made her sick to know her own weapon had been used to torture her soul mate.

"Yeah, well she gave it her best shot." Gabrielle said darkly. She had the look of a caged animal; wary and restless. It was understandable given her ordeal and yet Xena sensed something much deeper was troubling her.

"Gabrielle…?"

A look of tired resignation replaced the darkness in Gabrielle's eyes. She was hurting inside. Xena knew this too but hesitated to speak; so unsure of how things stood between them and feeling every ounce of her unvoiced pain.

"Talk to me," Xena implored. The old Gabrielle would have scoffed that she had been the one to ask _that_ question. This woman before her was not quite the bard she had known. She was a true warrior now and scarred by experiences she knew little of.

"Nothing to talk about Xena," Gabrielle cut her off and dropped her eyes; unable to hide because the warrior knew her too well.

"I think there is," Xena said taking a step closer.

Gabrielle winced slightly as she straightened her back and flexed her right hand, still wrapped tightly around the khopesh Khnum had given her. Xena was in her space now and she had to force herself not to react.

"I ignored your pain once before. I'm not going to do that again and I'm not going to let you either," Xena promised.

Gabrielle raised her head and a sad smile graced her lips.

"You always think you can fix everything," she said softly.

Xena tilted her head, eyes softening hoping to draw the Amazon out of her shell.

"It's what I do" Xena said.

"I used to think so…." Gabrielle said and then pinned her with a stare that didn't spare Xena one shred of the pain she felt, "But not this. You can't fix what _Sekhmet_ did to me and telling you about it changes nothing!"

"It does for me," Xena replied and instinctively gripped the warrior's hand in hers and held it tight. "And it will for you. Maybe it's not my place anymore but I'm begging you please talk to me _sweetheart_, tell me how you feel. Right now."

The endearment struck home and Gabrielle's composure dissolved in a heartbeat.

"Sometimes I feel dead inside, like I'm still there," Gabrielle whispered hoarsely, "I can see it when I'm awake, when I sleep, feel her touching me. The metal against me. Can you fix that?"

Xena tugged gently on her hand and drew her into circle of her arms. Gabrielle didn't respond but let herself be held and rested her forehead lightly against Xena's shoulder.

"First things first," Xena told her and then leaned closer into her hair; blue eyes now fixed on the darkness beyond the bedroom window. "Keep a tight hold of your blade….There's something moving outside."

Gabrielle froze in her arms and then felt the slightest whisper of air movement across her exposed body. Her eyes met Xena's, the word unspoken but understood. _Down!_ She rammed herself full force into Xena and the warrior pulled her tight to her body as a blur of yellow motion vaulted effortlessly through the window, claws extending for the kill.

The lion sailed past Gabrielle's upper back and neck, missing her by a whisker and clattered clumsily to the marbled floor as he frantically tried to turn midair. Xena rolled away to her feet to find Gabrielle had the lion's full and unnatural attention. She was already waiting for it, khopesh held loosely at her side as his huge bulk launched itself in attack. For the briefest moment Xena thought Gabrielle had left the strike too late. The khopesh swung effortlessly in a wide slashing arc; its curved edge slicing through the giant cats' sinuous neck and drenching Gabrielle in a spray of blood.

Unmoved by the death throes of the lion Gabrielle's focus remained sharp.

"This isn't normal behaviour and there are more of them out there. Another two at least."

"Three," Xena corrected and slipped through the window reaching for her sword.

. . . . . .

Khnum paused at the door to his home. He could feel Sekhmet's presence burning beyond the wards he had placed to keep her out; probing, searching, testing their limits. It was rude not to receive one of his own pantheon when foreigner Gods came and went freely but he had promised Gabrielle sanctuary whilst she recovered.

"You going to do something about her," Ares enquired casually.

"I will go and speak with her."

"Yeah, like that'll work. Don't you know a predator when you see one? She's on the hunt."

Khnum flashed a glare at him.

"Why don't you accompany me if you're so concerned about Gabrielle's welfare?"

"Wrong warrior. Worrying about her is my sister's gig, not mine. You want to go and make nice whilst she's busy daubing her dagger in Apophis venom be my guest."

Khnum shook his head. "You really don't understand us Ares. Sekhmet would never harm me. I am sure we can work this out. She has no reason to pursue Gabrielle with the mark of Apophis gone."

"Your funeral," Ares said. "I better get Xena out of here just in case your little chat doesn't go well."

. . . . . .

Gabrielle stood in the centre of the garden, lit only by the moonlight; the bedroom window a yellow flicker of light at the corner of her eye. Three stone benches and an array of low standing vases planted with shrubs and greenery surrounded her. The air was thick with the scent of jasmine and the heat settled heavy on her body; sweat trickling from beneath her blood soaked hair. She listened for the stealthy paws of the great cats and felt their eyes on her as they stalked her in the darkness. She was the prize bait but the lions had invoked a predator of their own and even now she could faintly detect Xena's shallow but steady breathing. One thing had not changed; her faith in the warrior to watch her back.

. . . . . .

Khnum stared at Sekhmet's priest in abject horror. The terror was flowing from the man in waves. Behind his sewn lips Khnum could feel him screaming.

"What have you done?"

"He committed blasphemy. He will not do so again," Sekhmet told him. "You dare to challenge me whilst you commit treason with the Olympians? Whilst you favour Greeks over your _own_ kind."

"Yet you have a Greek warrior leading your infidels now," Khnum pointed out mildly. He had no intention of giving Sekhmet the fight he could clearly see she was spoiling for and kept his voice calm. "Tell me again which part of Egypt did your _Romans_ come from?"

Sekhmet made a dismissive gesture.

"A necessary evil but only until Cambyses and Apophis are dealt with. I will not sit idly by like the rest of the pantheon whilst that murderous snake crawls back into the world. It is my sacred duty to defend Egypt as it yours to withdraw your protection of the one _mortal_who threatens all of it."

"Not at any cost," Khnum protested. "Gabrielle is no threat to you. Sekhmet, this is not what Ptah would have wanted for you. He was your husband, my friend. He was the first amongst us all and yet he would be the first to tell you this was folly."

Sekhmet's hand traveled quickly to her mouth as if to stifle a cry and she nodded.

"Thank you old friend," The Goddess said softly, still tracing her fingers over her lips.

Khnum leaned closer to her. This was the response he had been hoping for. He knew he could reason with her despite Ares warning. She gazed into his eyes and kissed him gently; out of friendship and loyalty to her dead husband. It was a kiss of goodbye.

"I see it clearly now…." Sekhmet whispered. "And if you won't save Egypt I'm sorry I can't save you…_Traitor_."

He staggered back from her; a fierce burning on his lips, his mouth filling with liquid fire. Shock froze on his face as molten agony thundered into his divine flesh, setting his throat on fire. He dropped to his knees, his body swelling; eyes locked staring as his body burned alive from the inside out. Sekhmet leant over him dispassionately and took a fine linen cloth from her belt.

Carefully dabbing away the Apophis venom from the gold body paint on her lips and fingers she waited for Khnum to die.

. . . . . .

A strangled cry sounded in the gardens. Xena wiped the blood from her sword on the animal's body. Only two lions left and they were stalking Gabrielle. One each she mused and readied her chakram before becoming aware of _his _presence.

"Ares," Xena muttered, noticing a sudden tension in Gabrielle's stance. Could she feel him too? "Not a good time."

"Never is," Ares said, flashing into view and nestling amongst the bushes with her. "Hate to break up the reunion but we got to go."

His hand stayed her wrist as she made to hurl the chakram.

"What are you doing," Xena hissed through clenched teeth.

"You kill one of Sekhmet's pets with that and she'll know you're on to her. Better she thinks Gabrielle did it."

"I'm not leaving."

"Oh Xena," Ares sighed. "Who said I was giving you a choice?"

"No!"

Gabrielle reacted to Xena's cry and with her distraction the lion struck. He caught her left arm with a mighty swipe of his extended paw and ripped a line of claw marks across her bicep. The force of the blow span her around and she reverse cleaved the khopesh above her head and smashed it down into the animal's skull as he came back for seconds. The wedged tip hooked itself deep into his brain matter and the beast crumpled. Gabrielle followed it down, desperately trying to wrestle the blade free of the still twitching corpse. It was stuck fast.

She felt it then, the presence of the third lion at her back. She half turned her head and saw the lioness crouched amongst the vases ready to pounce. Immortality wasn't going to last as long as she thought. She wondered idly how much being eaten alive would hurt and then the lioness accelerated towards her; ready for the kill.

Gabrielle instinctively raised her arm to protect her face but as the lioness pounced the animal was hit squarely in the chest with a blazing pink fireball. The great cat was hurled backwards with such ferocity it smashed several of the garden vases before tumbling into an unconscious heap.

The warrior lowered her arm and relief flooded her. She knew of only one Goddess who could throw fireballs that colour.

"Dite?"

"I am so not a cat person," Aphrodite said extending her hand to her lover and pulling her quickly to her feet. The Goddess cast a critical eye over Gabrielle as the warrior retrieved her sickle sword. Her left arm would need stitches but aside from that none of the blood was hers. The khopesh popped free with a dull squelch and the Goddess wrinkled her face in distaste.

"Come on sweet pea," Aphrodite advised looking anxious. "We've got to go."

. . . . . .

Sekhmet watched Khnum's blackened corpse fracture into pieces. His body shattered into thousands of fragments which were carried up into the air on a rush of wind. The desert reclaimed its creator as the God's ashes were dispersed across the sands. The wards had fallen but her prey had already escaped and three of her beloved lions were dead. She mourned for the lost beasts.

"It had to be done," Sekhmet intoned listlessly almost seeking approval for her actions from Kadin. "You see that don't you? Khnum's death is only the beginning. The entire realm will fall when Apophis returns and Gabrielle is the key. I was wrong to show her mercy before."

Kadin blinked at her, wordless in mind and body. The Goddess fervently believed every word she was saying.

Sekhmet let out a sigh and hardness replaced the emptiness in her eyes. Her anger had muddied her tactical thinking. She would not be Egypt's Athena. The ultimate fate would be decided at Memphis so perhaps all she had to do was wait for Gabrielle to come to her.

"It's for the greater good, Kadin. That is my solemn duty and that is why Gabrielle _cannot_ be allowed to live."


	26. Chapter 26

It wasn't quite the accommodation Gabrielle had been expecting Aphrodite to have arranged for the night. Instead of a glamorous palace in the best part of Alexandria she had found herself amongst a herd of goats and surrounded by the Bedouins who held her in such esteem to the southeast of Memphis. Although that being said it was a very luxurious tent and Aphrodite had absolutely insisted it was pitched downwind of the animals.

"So this is where you went," Gabrielle murmured.

The Goddess nodded and winced in sympathy as the needle passed through her lover's torn skin. She could have accelerated the healing process of course but Gabrielle was so stubborn about letting her use her powers. It wasn't life threatening. Something had changed in Gabrielle's face even as she had spoken the words. She hadn't dealt with her newfound immortality and the fact that she still thought like a mortal would make the transition difficult.

The young girl who had been stitching up the gashes finished her work and shyly lowered her eyes whilst Gabrielle inspected her work.

"Your stitching has improved Salha."

The girl beamed.

"Thank you. I can put a cover bandage on it for you to keep it free of sand."

"I'll do it," Aphrodite interjected suddenly plucking the bandage from the youngster's hands. Salha collected the bloodied rags and with a last little gleam of hero worship in her chocolate eyes toward Gabrielle left them both alone.

"You've got yourself another fan."

Aphrodite's voice had a petulant edge to it and Gabrielle looked up at her in surprise as she settled on the pile of cushions next to her. Her finger tips traced the raised neat line of stitches down her arm. Gabrielle heard her question as if she had spoken aloud.

"Dite, I'm alright."

"Today maybe…" The Goddess said winding the fabric around her bicep. "This path you lead will always bring you into harm's way. Being immortal doesn't make you immune. You'll heal quicker than a normal mortal, you'll survive when you shouldn't but you can still be _hurt_. This damage will mend in days instead of weeks but the next time…." Aphrodite tied the bandage off sharply. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to watch you fight?"

"I've never asked for your protection." Gabrielle's gaze hardened. "And I'm well aware of the consequences of getting hurt. I'm not likely to ever _forget_ thanks to Sekhmet and because of _you_ I'll have an eternity to remember!"

"Yeah, well that's the first totally _honest_ thing you've said since Xena showed up."

The hardness dropped from Gabrielle's eyes and she recognised Aphrodite's mood for what it truly was; insecurity. It was a feeling she had been intimately familiar with watching Xena with Ares. The Goddess' face was now set in a pout and she folded her arms and looked away.

"I love you and you talked to _her_…about things you didn't tell me. I thought you trusted me?" Aphrodite returned her eyes to the warrior. "You think I can't understand? I'm like a Goddess you know! Well?"

"You love me?"

"Duh! What do you think you are to me? A fling? Is that what she told you? You're immortal now. We could be like forever. I know you're confused but this is a huge deal for me and…."

Gabrielle's lips on hers interrupted the rant and the tension between them dissolved. Sometimes words weren't the best way to resolve a dispute. Xena was a Pandora's Box of feelings she wasn't ready to examine in depth but right at this moment she knew _exactly_ how she felt about Aphrodite. She had filled the cold lonely ache of Xena's absence in her heart with warmth and light.

"I can't be more honest than this," Gabrielle whispered. Physical intimacy had only strengthened their emotional bond. Aphrodite's fingers caressed her cheek and drew her close until their foreheads touched.

"In case you didn't realize," Aphrodite told her seriously, "I'm totally in love with you. I got a bad rep but the real thing doesn't come along for me that often. I didn't want to heap a load of pressure on you. "

"You haven't, you didn't."

"But I'm not an idiot. I know how you feel about Xena…"

"She didn't come here for me," Gabrielle said glancing down and missing the sadness flicker in Aphrodite's eyes.

The Goddess drew back slightly. "Yes she did."

"How can you know that?"

"Her heart speaks to me, same as yours." She shrugged, reading the conflict in her lover's eyes. "It's a God thing…I just want you to be sure. Forever is a long time to be without your soul mate."

Aphrodite only added to Gabrielle's confusion; telling her that she was in love with her and then distancing herself. Salha bustled back into the tent interrupting the silence that had fallen between the two lovers.

"Please, the supper is prepared _Khalidah_. My father has slaughtered a whole goat in your honour. I saved you a spot next to me."

"No surprise there," Aphrodite muttered rolling her eyes.

"A whole goat," Gabrielle repeated mutely blinking back the moisture in her eyes. "Be there in a few minutes. Thank you."

The warrior turned back to the Goddess; insight finding an answer.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"For a little while," Aphrodite admitted. "What's happening here is major bad news for all of us. Not just Egypt. I need to get back to Olympus and talk to the others. The ancient texts said that Apophis will eat the sun. Usual end of the world talk but believe me Apollo is not going to be happy if Apophis steals his chariot."

She paused and stared deeply into Gabrielle's eyes entreating her to understand that she wasn't abandoning her.

"What I want to do is take you with me and just _leave_ this place."

"I'd say no if you asked," Gabrielle finished with a sigh. "I need to be here."

"Just chill and don't do anything crazy," Aphrodite said and gazed pointedly at the khopesh Khnum had given her. "You'll be safe enough here from Sekhmet. Without a blood trail to follow it'll be harder for her to find you."

"The beauty of being insignificant," Gabrielle murmured. Xena had said that once; when they had been fleeing for their lives and Eve's at the hands of Athena. She lowered her eyes and the Goddess could sense her withdrawal.

"Hey," Aphrodite said, slender fingers tipping Gabrielle's face back toward her. "I'm coming back."

"I just don't want you to go," Gabrielle replied softly unable to shake a sudden and terrible feeling of foreboding. She couldn't even rationalise what had made her so afraid. "I don't want to lose you."

Aphrodite smiled. It was the closest the warrior had come to admitting her true feelings aloud for the Goddess. She planted the softest of kisses to Gabrielle's forehead and then her lips. "You won't lose me. Whatever happens I will_always_love you. However you need that to be."

. . . . . .

Sekhmet had allowed Kadin the honour of clothing and bathing but had still forbidden him to shave. It was a symbol of his priesthood and he had lost the right to carry himself as an acolyte of her order. It was a humiliation to be paraded with stubble littering his cheeks and the faint buzz of hair returning to his scalp.

Despite his fear he had tried to relax his breathing; the twine still binding his lips together had settled into a familiar pain. He had fasted many times and hoped that he may yet incur the forgiveness of his Goddess before he died of thirst.

Starlight filtered into the audience chamber of the necropolis and beyond that lay the long narrow passage to her husband's tomb; sealed behind a black granite door that lay nearly six feet wide.

He followed in her wake as she rested her hand on the centre of the door and it rumbled upwards toward the roof with a dull grinding sound. Ptah's sarcophagus was ornately carved and gilded with gold and silver. An impressive number of precious stones had been inlaid into the sides and a pharaoh's wealth surrounded the last resting place of the all powerful creator God. There were wooden chests bursting with gold debens, bolts of fine linen, small statues to the lesser gods including one of the now similarly slain Khnum.

Sekhmet ignored the trinkets and her hand fell to a panel at the foot of the sarcophagus. She pressed her fingers to a depiction of Isis and a dull click sounded within the coffins structure. The hidden panel came free revealing a solitary canopic jar. It didn't bear the normal burial markings and Kadin could hear the contents slosh as she removed the lid and plunged her dagger into the liquid.

Kadin's body came alive with excitement. It could only be the venom of Apophis. This is why Sekhmet spent so much time at Ptah's necropolis; not just to mourn her husband but to renew the God killing poison on her blade. She was wise not to conceal it in her own temple where it could have been at risk of discovery. The Goddess turned as if sensing his excitement and Kadin made himself small again, head bowed, breathing steady and even. He had to survive. He knew this information was important and perhaps he could use it to save his life.

"In death Ptah protects me," Sekhmet told him, "Just as he did in life." She had not missed the man's interest at all and smiled dangerously. "We must be ready for all our enemies Kadin."

She held the dagger aloft and watched the thick viscous liquid coat the blade. "There is still so much work to be done."


	27. Chapter 27

"What did you think you were doing," Xena demanded and shoved away from Ares.

"Oh relax; Gabrielle can handle a few overgrown pussy cats. You continue to underestimate her," Ares pointed out. "Besides, my sister won't let anything happen to her."

Xena's temper flared. Aphrodite had been sadly lacking when Sekhmet was torturing her bard but in truth she knew that the Goddess was not at fault. She too had been absent when Gabrielle needed her but that abandonment began long before Egypt. The real fear that she had lost her soul mate for good was all consuming. She was losing her focus and with an effort she reined her anger in.

Turning away from Ares she cast her eyes through the gloom to the assembled legion on the outskirts of Memphis. Campfires cast an eerie glow toward the main city walls. Eve was amongst the army camp now; still masquerading as her.

"You know Xena, I got to tell you – out of all your little protégés Gabrielle really is the best one you trained."

"Don't you have someplace else to be?"

"And miss out on all this – you leading the legion of Rome against Cambyses for the glory of Sekhmet? It'll be a good show."

"I'm not leading this army against anyone. Egypt has to learn to fight her own battles or she'll always be at the mercy of invaders. I agreed to lead the army to Memphis and unload the civilian supplies. That is all."

"You think you can walk away with your daughter and Gabrielle into the sunset? I hate to tell you but your ex has other plans."

Xena looked at Ares sharply.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I'm sure being immortal hasn't gone to her head but I'll bet you didn't get a real good look at that new blade of hers. Khnum used that khopesh to chop up Apophis last time he visited but somehow I don't think he's at the top of her list."

"She's going after Sekhmet? If I find out you had something to do with this."

Ares shrugged.

"You'll do what? Eli's God brought you back naked and weapon less. What exactly was the 'God of Love's' great plan for you to defeat Apophis?"

Ares sighed and afforded Xena a patient look.

"You know, this is one God killing spree you're just going to have to watch from the sidelines. Don't worry I'll be keeping a close eye on Gabrielle. It's long overdue for all that potential to finally come to fruition."

. . . . . .

Gabrielle had made her excuses and left the supper early. It was stifling to be surrounded by so many faces; many of whom looked at her with misplaced awe. Retreating to her tent she had dressed once more in desert robes, the high soft collar fitting snugly around her neck. She fiddled with the sleeve of her dust coloured tunic; the dyed linen chafing slightly against her healed back and felt the absence of the sai in her leather boots.

She adjusted the leather ties on the hilt of the khopesh until it felt comfortable in her palms. As swords went it lacked the elegance of a katana but was an altogether more brutal weapon. A strike from the famed Japa sword brought a swift death. This was no less capable but it was shaped for slashing and cleaving; not an elegant single killing strike. It would serve her well.

There was the faintest of noises at the tent entrance and Gabrielle whipped swiftly around lashing out with the khopesh and bringing it to a precise halt inches from the neck of her late night visitor.

"Salha."

The girl swallowed nervously at Gabrielle's menacing look but bravely looked her hero in the eye without flinching.

"You should knock," Gabrielle warned her and lowered the curved blade. She had made her point.

"Sorry Khalidah, I thought your _friend_ was gone." Salha glanced around her anxiously. "She is gone isn't she?"

Gabrielle nodded and secured the sword on her belt.

Oblivious to the warrior's melancholy the girl took a few enthusiastic steps forward hugging a pack to her chest as if it were a precious cargo.

"I've been waiting to return this to you. I always knew we'd see you again one day. My father found it after the battle with the legion."

"Massacre," Gabrielle corrected her sharply. This was not a memory the warrior cared to relive and she subconsciously rubbed at her scarred wrist. "Not battle…"

Salha frowned, not understanding Khalidah's reticence. She thrust the pack out proudly toward her and pulled open the battered flap.

"Inside," She enthused. "I know it's not your writing but it was addressed to you."

Gabrielle slid her fingers into the bag and felt the conical edge of a scroll. She tugged it free and clutched it to chest, closing her eyes. She had thought it forever lost amongst the bloody sands. Salha took a seat on the cushions and looked at her expectantly.

"Aren't you going to read it?"

The warrior opened her eyes.

"I know what it says…."

Gabrielle sighed. Clearly the girl was not going to leave her alone until she told her. She remained standing and without looking at Salha or the scroll recited the verse that she had once held so close to her heart:

"_There's a moment when I look at you_

_And no speech is left in me._

_My tongue breaks._

_Then fire races under my skin and I tremble._

_And grow pale for I am dying of such love_

_Or so it seems to me."_

"Khalidah that's wonderful," Salha murmured. "Aphrodite must love you very much to write you something so beautiful."

"No," Gabrielle replied softly and swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat. "No, it wasn't from her..."

The warrior relaxed her death grip on the tightly coiled parchment.

"Thank you Salha, for returning this. It meant…it _means_ a lot to me."

A birthday gift from Xena written only months before the horrors of Japa. How could she have forgotten? How could Xena have professed her love like that and then let herself be killed? The answers would not be found here. Gabrielle drew her focus back to Salha.

"I need a horse."

"Didn't Aphrodite tell you? She brought your mare here. Healed her too, she had a nasty wound on her leg."

The warrior was already hurrying past the girl who continued to chatter at her heels.

"Hold it," Gabrielle ordered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you."

"I don't think so. Being around me is not a safe place to be." Gabrielle read the disappointment in the girl's face. "You're too young to break your father's heart."

"He wouldn't care…"

"Yes he would," Gabrielle said firmly. "Believe me I know. You do great honour to your tribe as a healer. Don't dishonour them, or me, by abandoning the one's who love you most."

Salha nodded glumly.

"If you really want to help me then there is something you can do," Gabrielle said. "You can name my horse."

"Really?"

"I said so didn't I?"

A smile replaced the frown on the girl's face and she followed the warrior with a lighter step toward the horses. The grey mare seemed to recognise Gabrielle's scent and ambled from the herd to greet her, her hide shining almost silver in the moonlight. Gabrielle scratched at her mane and patted her nose affectionately.

"How are you doing girl? Dite fixed you up pretty good huh?"

The mare bumped at her shoulder.

"Me too," Gabrielle admitted.

"Iamar," Salha said quietly behind her, gazing at the horse as she handed Gabrielle the saddle and halter. "That's what you should call her."

"Iamar," Gabrielle repeated. "What does it mean?"

"Moon, it means moon Khalidah."

With the reins secured Gabrielle mounted up and looked curiously down Salha.

"Your people have called me Khalidah since we faced Rome together. It started with your father but I never asked him what it meant?"

"Immortal," Salha answered. "It means immortal."

The girl didn't see the smile fade from her hero's face as she dug her heels into the animal's flank and drove the mare hard away into the night.

. . . . . .

Eve was exhausted. She had not anticipated her mother's absence lasting quite this long. It had been difficult keeping Nero subdued all this time with the sleeping herbs. She glanced across the tent but his body was still; his breathing deep. She drew the bag from beneath her pallet and checked the contents. It was packed full of the golden Sekhmet icons Xena had gathered from Nero's select troops. She hadn't even questioned how her mother had managed that but given her mood before she had returned to Gabrielle last time she imagined her powers of intimidation had a lot to do with it.

It was dangerous leaving them here particularly if her ruse was discovered. She had ensured the army had made camp close enough to the Nile so that she could slip away unnoticed and dump them without attracting suspicion. No-one would question a healer fetching water even at this late hour. Slipping the bag over her shoulder she quietly left the tent.

Nero's eyes flicked open and he spat out the mouthful of herbs the Elijan had force-fed him hours ago and sat up. He had worked feverishly to loosen his bonds whilst Eve continued her masquerade when she thought he was sleeping. It was clear to him now that Xena had deserted and Eve was a traitor. Sekhmet would want all the details.

The ropes fell free from his legs and he staggered painfully upright as feeling returned quickly to his numbed feet. He hastened to the healers chest and rummaged the contents. The small sharp surgical knife freed his bound hands in seconds. Keeping hold of the wicked blade he picked up Eve's trail and followed her into the darkness. He owed her a lesson in manners.


	28. Chapter 28

Nero crouched amongst the low undergrowth that splashed the Nile banks with colour. Eve had busied herself with her pack and was already winding it back as if to throw it far into the dark surface of the river. Illuminated by the moonlight he saw the briefest shimmer of gold from the half open bag. Subconsciously Nero pawed at his throat for reassurance but his Sekhmet pendant was gone. A piece of the puzzle fell into place. This wasn't Rome where a temple to Mars or Venus on every street corner meant he could go and pray directly to the Gods themselves. Removing his means of contact with Sekhmet in this wilderness was a perfect strategy.

He curled his fist tightly around his small healer's knife and seething at the insult launched himself at Eve.

There was the slightest flicker of movement in the corner of Eve's vision and she turned swinging the heavy pack of gold icons in her hands. Nero ducked below the makeshift weapon and shoulder charged her stomach instead; meaty hands grabbing at her thighs. The breath escaped her body in a rush and Eve was slammed hard against the sandy bank; Nero's knife digging into the back of her leg. The Roman's sneering grin enraged her. Her fingers scrabbled for the pack and she smacked it against his face. Blood poured from his nose as Sekhmet's gold idols scattered across the river bank.

"Bitch!"

Nero drove his knuckles into the bridge of her nose. Dazed, Eve lay there trapped under his crushing weight as he traced the blade to her chest.

"Prayers won't save you now Elijan," Nero sneered. He raised the knife high above his head ready to bring it down full force. "Give my regards to Eli."

"You first," Xena said; her voice buzzing dangerously low next to his ear. Her hands seized his arm and wrenched it backwards as she planted her boot hard into his shoulder. There was a dull pop as she twisted it viciously.

Nero screamed; his dislocated arm dangling loosely in her iron grip and his knife falling from nerveless fingers. Eve had scrambled away and was now reaching her hands to her thigh wound.

"I believe you've met my _mother_," Eve said with an amount of satisfaction that was unbecoming for the Messenger of Peace. Her smile faded as she focused on the blood running freely through her fingers.

Xena kneed Nero in the temple and he collapsed in an unconscious heap. She was at her daughter's side in seconds.

"It's not stopping…" Eve informed her.

"I need you to turn over for me," Xena advised her. "Easy."

The surgical blade had sliced her flesh deeply; blood was pulsing from the severed vessel at an alarming rate. Xena tried hard to keep the fear from her eyes as she quickly applied the pinch to her daughter's thigh to slow the blood loss. Her fingers held the wound closed as Eve shakily tugged her scarf free. She was already looking far too pale.

"I need to stitch this," Xena told her. She glanced towards the discarded and bloodied bag. "Did you put the healer's kit in your pack?"

Eve shook her head.

"No room…"

"Damn."

They shared a grim pain filled look. They were both warriors. There was not enough time to return to the camp. It wasn't quite how Eve had imagined her end would be; not as a martyr to Eli but as a victim of a Roman solider. The irony was not lost on Eve. Somehow it seemed fitting.

"Stay with me," Xena ordered. "Look at me, we're not done yet. Hold this tight."

Eve half curled on the sand to keep the wound compressed as her mother scrambled towards the pack.

"What are you doing?"

Xena pulled a lion icon free and closed her fist tightly around it. She gave her daughter a no nonsense look.

"Sekhmet's the Goddess of War and _Healing_," Xena said.

"You're not going to bargain with her! Mother you can't. Not after what she did to Gabrielle!"

"I will not lose another child," Xena snapped darkly. "And Gabrielle will understand."

The warrior held the pendant close to her heart and prayed.

. . . . . .

Gabrielle had ridden her newly named mare Moon hard across the desert plains. From a distance she was easily mistaken for a Bedouin wrapped tightly in her desert robes as she was and especially with a khopesh hanging from her belt. The few army sentries she had seen paid her no attention. All the same she had skirted the edges of the Roman camp well aware she was caught between their lines and the Persians gathering force to the east. This was not a place to be come daybreak.

She could not explain what it was that had drawn her to the banks of the Nile. She had felt the urgency in her heart. It was unfathomable but she had learned to trust her instincts. They were rewarded when another horse ambled into view from the cover of the scrub as if she had been waiting for her. The palomino's hide glistened in the starlight.

"Argo?"

Argo reared her head and snorted a little; recognizing the scent of her former mistress on the cooling night wind. Gabrielle reached a hand across to gather Argo's reins.

"Guess I wasn't the only one Xena found huh? It's good to see you girl."

A sense of relief flooded her. That was one conversation with her partner that she had not been looking forward to.

"If she left you here in cover that means there's trouble."

She slipped quietly from Moon's saddle and followed the trail to the river in silence. It was almost like old times. Through the undergrowth the distinctive timbre of Xena's voice was balm to her aching heart. Gabrielle tensed; she doubted anyone else would have picked up on the note of false bravado in the warrior's voice. She was scared. Gabrielle hurried.

Sekhmet regarded Xena coolly; eyes indecipherable in the darkness and face hidden beneath her lion helm.

"Let's see if I understand this correctly. You want me to heal your daughter after you betrayed me and deserted your post as my general?"

"I kept my end of the deal Sekhmet," Xena said. "You wanted your army lead to Memphis and that's _exactly_ what I've done. If you wanted extras you should have been more specific. Now you _owe_ me this."

Her eyes blazed at the insolence coming from the mortal but instead of retaliating she tilted her head to study Xena's daughter who lay bleeding in the sand. A deal was a deal and the Goddess had set the terms. Eve resisted the urge to shrink away from her.

"Intriguing. This little waif is the great hope of Eli's God of Love," Sekhmet wondered as she raked her eyes up and down Eve's pale fine boned form. "I expected more from your daughter. Much more."

Sekhmet glanced back at Xena but the warrior held her anger in check. The Goddess was playing with them. It amused her to have the power of life and death just as no doubt it had amused her to torture Gabrielle.

"Still there must have been a reason for you two to both be here. You may yet be of some use against Apophis."

She knelt next to Eve and casually examined the oozing wound on her thigh.

"Oh by the way, this is going to _hurt_."

She dug her nails into the torn flesh and Eve cried out as a painful searing heat erupted from her touch and engulfed them both in an eerie red glow. Sekhmet's face was fierce in the light and Eve could hear whispers at the edges of her mind; testing her faith. The Goddess didn't just heal people; she bound them to her will. Is that what she did with Nero? Take him and twist him. Her mother had always said that the God's couldn't give you anything you didn't already have inside. She knew what she had inside of her and it was clear that Sekhmet did too. _Livia._Eve struggled furiously against the Goddess' iron grip.

Xena took a step forward but for the first time in her life hesitated; for once uncertain of her actions. Clearly Sekhmet was healing her daughter but something was terribly wrong.

"Eve?"

Gabrielle had no such qualms. She had already seen the red light glinting in Sekhmet's eyes and pounced from the undergrowth in silent and venomous fury. The khopesh swung out in furious accuracy towards Sekhmet's head. The Goddess jerked back releasing Eve but the blade smashed cleanly into the edge of her headdress and ripped the metallic helm in two.

Gabrielle crouched in a fighting stance between her and Eve like a mother bear protecting her cub. A feral smile lit Sekhmet's face as she removed the shattered mask from her head.

"You missed, little Amazon," Sekhmet taunted.

"Look again," Gabrielle challenged her; eyes hard and aware of Xena stealthily approaching the Goddess from the rear, sword now drawn.

Sekhmet touched suddenly to her cheek and drew back her gold painted finger tips to see them coated with her own divine blood. Her eyed narrowed in fury.

"You have chosen your fate _Khalidah_. And now you have chosen _theirs_ too."

Gabrielle tensed; the threat to her and Eve was implicit.

"You won't live that long," Xena replied and raised her blade to strike; catching the first rays of sunlight on its polished edge. Sekhmet turned sharply, one hand flashing out to knock the weapon flying from the warrior's grasp and the other grabbing Xena's neck.

"You'll have to do better than that Xena" Sekhmet whispered, squeezing her throat closed. "I'm not Ares."

Gabrielle attacked her in fury; khopesh slashing where her body should have been but the blade hit nothing but air as the Goddess vanished and took Xena with her.


	29. Chapter 29

Gabrielle turned quickly from the space that Xena had occupied and went immediately to attend the warrior's daughter. She knew the truth of her feelings for Eve; it wasn't guilt over Solan or Hope that drove her to defend Xena's child so fervently. She always remembered the baby that she had welcomed into the world whenever she gazed on the adult grown. It was a strange but loving relationship.

In Gabrielle, Eve could see all in her that had attracted her mother and she still seethed that she had not grown up with the benefit of that open heart instead of the doctrines of Rome. She mourned the loss of her childhood and the loss of what could have been always remained a wall between them. Xena was her mother.

None of that mattered as Gabrielle crouched and efficiently checked the wound.

"It's healed," Gabrielle confirmed and cast a concerned eye over Eve's sickly pallor. "Are you okay? Can you stand?"

Eve took the proffered arm and was surprised at the strength in Gabrielle's grip as she was pulled firmly to her feet. For a moment they stood there awkwardly gazing at each other and not quite knowing what to say. To Eve's surprise and joy Gabrielle engulfed her in a bone crushing hug first and the sea of grief between them over Xena's death evaporated. Only love remained.

"You heard Sekhmet didn't you?" Gabrielle studied Eve's eyes as she relaxed her grip. "Inside?"

"Yes," Eve admitted. "Only for a moment."

"I know what that's like…You really don't want her in your head."

A groaning sound behind them drew Gabrielle's attention. Nero was stirring from his enforced slumber. She walked over to him; something unpleasant shining in her eyes.

He was in agony as he struggled to sit, bracing his one good arm beneath his body to push himself up. Her shadow fell across him and he glanced up manfully attempting to mask his pain. To his surprise she extended her hand.

"Here, let me help you," Gabrielle said tonelessly.

"I don't need your help _Amazon_," Nero spat.

"Of course…."

Gabrielle whipped her foot across and slammed her boot down hard into the elbow of his good arm. There was an audible snap as the strength of the kick broke his arm and he collapsed back to the floor in a screaming heap. She crouched beside him as he writhed on the sands.

"How about now?"

"Bitch! I'll kill you!"

Gabrielle stood swiftly and stamped on Nero's broken arm again. He cried out in fresh pain. With a sense of grim satisfaction she lowered the blade of her khopesh and rested it against the side of his neck. One stroke of the weapon would cleave his head from his shoulders. Nero locked eyes with her and saw his own death waiting for him.

"Gabrielle don't! Not for my sake," Eve pleaded coming to stand behind her but wise enough not to physically intercede.

"I gave this man mercy once before. He came back with more men and broke _four_ of my fingers," Gabrielle informed her concisely and pressed the curved sword tighter to his neck. Blood bloomed red on the blade as she dug it into his flesh. Nero was frozen in terror and sweating. "And when he'd done that he beat me unconscious and delivered me to Sekhmet."

"Please," Eve entreated. "This isn't you. I won't believe so much has changed that you can kill in cold blood and not lose sleep. No matter what's happened to you."

For a long moment Gabrielle didn't answer and Eve could see the tension in her stance. It was no longer an easy decision for her to put aside her hatred.

"You got off lightly _Roman_," Gabrielle told him and withdrew the blade from his throat. She turned and snap kicked his head instead. Nero was sent tumbling down the river bank to half land in and out of the Nile's muddy water; both arms twisted out in impossible positions. It was enough to leave him helpless; just as he had done to her. If he remained groaning on the river bank long enough he was sure to attract the attention of the crocodiles. The thought of that didn't bother her at all and something tickled at the edge of her mind that perhaps it should. She turned back to Eve.

"We need to get out of here."

"What about mother?"

"Xena can take care of herself," Gabrielle said stooping to collect Xena's discarded sword. "It's what she good at."

In the distance the sudden rumbling of warfare erupted. Drums carried on the desert winds and shouts echoed from the Egyptian watch towers on the edge of the city. Gabrielle glanced anxiously towards the sky half expecting it to be thick with arrows. They were trapped between both armies and had little time to spare to reach the relative shelter of Memphis. The city would surely be closing her doors soon.

"We need to get to the horses fast," Gabrielle advised and noted how Eve was favouring her uninjured leg. "You sure you can manage?"

A loud explosion of sorts sounded close by.

"Greek fire," Eve confirmed, nodding. "Just watch me."

They exchanged a grim smile and both began jogging back down the river trail; Eve labouring to keep pace as the desert heat began to rise despite her determination. After nearly two years of living in Egypt Gabrielle was well acclimatised and her boots pounded fluidly against the sandy earth as they ran.

Up ahead Moon and Argo appeared to wait patiently but the grey mare was snorting and pounding her hoof into the sand. Something was wrong. Gabrielle suddenly stopped; her boots sliding for grip in the loose sandy surface. She whipped her arm across to block Eve's path too and then reached slowly for her weapons.

Eve stared over Gabrielle's shoulder as Persian soldiers broke from cover one by one through the bushes to surround them. She counted at least twenty. Far too many to fight.

Gabrielle's eyes hardened and she held both khopesh and Xena's sword ready but the soldiers made no move to attack her. A taller Persian broke through their ranks; lightly armoured with dark brown hair falling freely to his shoulders. His soulful brown eyes exuded disarming warmth. He held his hands up in a placating gesture and far away from the sabre buckled at his side.

"Forgive the intrusion, Amazon Queen and battling bard of Potadeia. My men intend no harm. I would like very much to speak with you before all this _unpleasantness_ gets out of hand."

Gabrielle frowned. It was not the way she would have described a war. This was not what she had expected and her confusion was mirrored on Eve's face.

"My name is Cambyses and I have been looking for you for the longest time."

"To what end," Eve challenged him; not reassured by his attempt to distance himself from the blood being spilt in his name. "You're the commanding officer of the invasion!"

"The only end that matters Messenger of Eli – _peace_ in Egypt," Cambyses said smiling before returning his gaze to Gabrielle. "And the destruction of _Sekhmet_. I'm sure even Eli would have approved of one less war God. Why else would you be here?"

Eve glanced at Gabrielle in consternation. Cambyses was not to be trusted.

"Alright," Gabrielle answered lowering both blades. "You have my attention. Keep talking."

. . . . . .

Nero had managed to roll to his knees, wet sand plastered to his forehead. He wasn't sure what had kept him conscious above the pain hammering him from both of his crippled limbs. His burning hatred of the Amazon Gabrielle was enough. Behind him he heard something in the water splash. On the opposite side of the river bank crocodiles lay basking in the early morning heat; save one whose long thickly scaled tail he glimpsed disappearing into the water. He could not stay here.

He braced his foot and groaned as he pressed to his feet. One step and then another. He was going to make it, get better and then murder that bitch if it was the last thing he ever did. Nero had nearly reached the top of the rise when he heard the taunting voice in front of him.

"My my, we are in a mess now aren't we?"

"Ares!"

The War God flashed into view and folded his arms, his expression dark. Nero dropped to his knees.

"That might have worked once," Ares advised him. "Pity you do it for every God that comes along."

"I did what you asked of me Ares," Nero said. "I hunted Gabrielle just as you said!"

"And then you betrayed me for Sekhmet. A warrior who cannot keep his word is no more use to me than a _crippled_ one."

Ares reached down and grabbed his throat. Nero was hauled to his feet and struggled for breath as the God held him tightly around the neck.

"Not often I misjudge a warrior," Ares said as he dragged him back down the bank. "But I'm not going to sully my hands on Sekhmet's leftovers."

Ares gazed toward the crocodile now waiting in the shallow water below. The Roman twisted futilely in his grasp.

"You threw Gabrielle to the lion of Egypt," Ares advised him darkly. "Hardly sporting and besides I'm kind of fond of the girl. You should be thankful it's only _one_ crocodile."

Nero screamed in terror as Ares tossed him casually into the river. There was a powerful thrashing of surface water as the reptile reached up to clamp its jaws around his torso. It shook him twice and then hauled the broken Roman beneath the dark waters of the Nile.

Ares watched dispassionately from the riverside and around him the sounds of battle filled the air. It was the divine music of war and he revelled in it. It was invigorating. He idly wondered how long it would take the crocodile to eat Nero's drowned corpse and then turned his gaze towards Memphis. It was nearly time for the real fun to begin.


	30. Chapter 30

Sekhmet and Xena re-appeared from the ether in the middle of a cavernous high roofed chamber. Early morning sunlight was streaming through the slots in the ceiling and bouncing across the marbled floor to make six distinct pools of light. Xena gritted her teeth and twisted painfully in the grip of the Goddess. Sekhmet seemed distracted a moment by the surroundings. The warrior took advantage of her inattention; a hand scrabbling at Sekhmet's hip for purchase as she brought a knee up and drove it forcefully into the Goddess' stomach.

The Goddess staggered back and released her hold on the warrior. Xena already had her chakram drawn and whipped it hard across Sekhmet's throat. Her cobalt eyes widened a moment as a bloodless wound opened across her neck. Unlike the cut Gabrielle had inflicted the slice quickly sealed itself. Sekhmet straightened, golden body paint now smeared across her throat. Xena braced herself for immediate retaliation. It didn't come.

Sekhmet's dark eyes glittered with a look of mild amusement.

"_You_ are the God of Love's hope against Apophis?" Sekhmet studied Xena. "Why resurrect you without gifting you any abilities?"

"Thought had crossed my mind," Xena replied dryly, her eyes never leaving the Goddess and tightening her grip on the chakram.

"I thought you may have been of some use to me in the fight to come," Sekhmet said, regarding Xena contemptuously, "But I can see now that the power lies with _Gabrielle_." She touched a painted hand to her bleeding cheek. "And thanks to you I now have a way to control her."

Sekhmet casually extended an arm and an immense force ripped Xena from her feet and flung her far across the chamber. The warrior tumbled hard across the marbled floor; head smashing against the flagstones and the chakram rolling away from her grasp. Xena panted hard for breath; she had felt a God's power before but _never_ like that.

"I know what Ares sees in you Xena," Sekhmet said never breaking her stride as she stooped to collect the lost chakram. "But for my eternal life I cannot understand Gabrielle's interest. You are not the _warrior_ she wrote about and you hardly seem worthy of your legend. "

Xena attempted to clamber back to her feet; her forehead sticky with blood but Sekhmet's crushing invisible grip again held her fast. She was forced painfully back to her knees, blood trickling down her scalp. The Goddess knelt and looked deeply into her eyes. She could feel the warrior's boiling anger and enjoyed the rush of power it gave her.

"Gabrielle cried out for you Xena," Sekhmet whispered with a sneer, "Even as I tore the flesh from her bones. I wonder if you will do the same…"

. . . . . .

Gabrielle eyed Cambyses warily. They had moved quickly from the Nile and into the relative shelter of his forward camp. The city walls were tantalising close. The tent canvas flapped overhead and the sounds of battle carried on a rare morning breeze. She was under no illusions that despite his charm Cambyses was a dangerous man. Eve was still surrounded by Persian soldiers outside and there really wasn't any other choice. She held her peace and allowed Cambyses to take her weapons.

He swung Xena's sword and her khopesh in a brief but fluid dual handed drill. Gabrielle studied his movements; they were smooth and efficient. He was clearly an experienced swordsman and for a moment she wondered whether he was warning her of his skill or simply trying to impress her.

"Your friend Xena's no doubt. It's new," Cambyses commented and returned the longer sword to her hilt first. He examined the khopesh with interest. "This however is a much older blade. Interesting choice."

He offered it back to her and Gabrielle resisted the urge to snatch it from him quickly. Cambyses didn't know the blade was a God killer and she had no intention of letting him know it was important to her.

"What happened to your sai?"

Gabrielle gripped her blade firmly, her lips pressing together in a thin line at his question.

"They were lost before I met Sekhmet."

"I see," Cambyses nodded and turned away from her, deliberately exposing his back but confident she would make no move against him. It was a carefully planned demonstration of trust. "She is the reason I am here. No doubt the history of Egypt is riddled with her false stories of Apophis, the great serpent."

He offered her a goblet of water from his table. She accepted and detected no odour of poison as she raised it to her lips and sipped. Cambyses smiled.

"You were a great bard Gabrielle but I am sure you know how stories can become twisted over time. That's the trouble with history. It is always written by the victors."

"Are you trying to convince me that Apophis is a just and fair God?"

Cambyses shook his head.

"I don't need to...He has caused no blood shed here. Sekhmet is the one who raised the army. I am here to free Egypt from the corruption of the pharaoh. Ptolemy is a coward and cares nothing for his people."

It was a half truth. Gabrielle still remembered the stench of the dead in the village the Persians had raided. She had stumbled across it only days, or was it weeks before? She took another drink of water before speaking.

"And you do I suppose?"

"Terrible things happen in war," Cambyses said meeting her veiled challenge; his brown eyes staring sympathetically into hers. "You of all people know that _Khalidah_. Especially after what you did to Rome's legion."

Gabrielle's grip on the chalice tightened with tension. Cambyses masked his own delight; knowing his words were having an affect.

"Apophis was one of the first Gods," Cambyses continued, "He helped shape the world but Ptah would not share mastery of their creation…"

"So he killed him," Gabrielle cut in. "I've heard this story before."

"No he didn't. Ptah's death was a tragic accident. You've seen firsthand how Sekhmet can be when her blood lust is raised. Her grief has blinded her to the truth and now that she has butchered Khnum too I fear for all of Egypt."

Gabrielle eye's widened in shock, recalling the dark skinned God who had restored her body with his deft and precise touch. Her heart squeezed in sadness. She had never really gotten a chance to thank him. "Khnum is dead?"

"Quite dead," Cambyses answered. "The other Gods will do nothing to stop her now and you can't really believe she'll contain her lust for war within Egypt's borders. She's a predator. Her appetite for slaughter is infinite. Only Apophis has the power to stop her now."

His earnest words provoked the desired response.

"What does any of this have to do with me?"

"You are the avatar Gabrielle. It is through you that the door will be opened for his return. And once Apophis has retrieved the Shabaka stone from the necropolis imagine what wonders he could do…resurrect Khnum…bring true peace to the world and perhaps even relieve you of that burden you carry."

Gabrielle gazed at Cambyses; his expression warm and sincere.

"A life _without_ immortality," Cambyses said softly, "To be free to share your path with your true soul mate in this life and the next."

He took a step closer into Gabrielle's space; his words seductive.

"Tell me honestly that you don't want your mortality back, and all those future lives that you were destined to share with Xena. Tell me you don't want Sekhmet to suffer for what she did to you and you have my word that you and Eve are free to go."

She bowed her head and turned away sharply; as if distance from him could make his words less true, her darker desires less strong. She could almost believe him, almost.

Cambyses waited patiently for her answer and after a long moment Gabrielle looked back briefly over her shoulder, her eyes hard.

"I'll go with you on one condition," Gabrielle said finally. "Eve is not a part of this. I want her released."

"Consider it done," Cambyses replied and this time he did not conceal his smile.

. . . . . .

Eve waited anxiously amongst the Persian soldiers guarding her. Gabrielle had been gone a long time and whilst the men had made no move towards her she was not confident that would continue. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Cambyses emerge from the command tent and gesture at the horses. One of the scouts led Argo and Moon forward. Eve frowned. He was letting them go? Gabrielle followed the general out, her khopesh attached firmly at her waist and carrying Xena's sword, blade down. She spoke briefly with Cambyses and then came towards her taking Argo's reins.

"Gabrielle?"

"He's agreed to let you go."

"I'm not leaving you," Eve protested; concerned at the bargain she had struck with the Persian.

Gabrielle drew Eve close and pressed Xena's sword into her hands, whispering urgently into her ear.

"He's after the Shabaka stone. Get to the necropolis. I'm betting that's where Xena is too. You _must_ find it first."

Eve drew back and nodded. Gabrielle released her hands and then returned to Cambyses without looking back.


	31. Chapter 31

Xena gingerly rubbed the back of her head and sat up with a grimace. Sekhmet had rather unceremoniously thrown her into the wall of this small ante chamber before vanishing in a rage. The room itself was sealed without any obvious doorway. She cast her eyes to the torches burning on the walls; their flames wavering in a draft. That meant there had to be a more _mortal_ way of getting in.

Xena pressed to her feet and walked slowly to the torches, her hands tracing the movement of air against the flames. The breeze was forcing its way through a smooth panel in the wall but whatever mechanism worked the hidden door must have been located on the outside.

The throbbing at the back of her skull was getting worse but she leant her ear against the stone and closed her eyes; concentrating on the sounds beyond the wall. There was the faint swishing of sandals and robes. Someone was coming. The halting footsteps came to a stop; a dull grinding noise sounded in the roof and the panel against which Xena had been leaning began to inch slowly inwards. The warrior took a few paces back; this may be her only chance to get out of here. She clenched her fist ready to strike.

Kadin shuffled into the chamber bearing a tray of fruit and wine. Xena's eyes narrowed in memory – this was the healer who had attended Gabrielle and clearly incurred the wrath of his patron Goddess. He was struggling to walk, his body bent with fatigue and his eyes hollowed in pain. All thoughts of rendering him unconsciousness fled as compassion overrode her desire to escape.

She strode to his side and relieved him of the tray; her other arm reaching to steady him as he swayed on his feet. It was then she saw the twine that had been used to sew his lips together. He was weak with thirst and hunger.

"It's Kadin isn't it? I take it your Goddess is going to be gone for a while," Xena observed.

He nodded. Xena set the tray down and examined the torturous stitching on Kadin's face. She could read the anguish in the man's eyes. It would need cutting free.

"I'll have you out of there in a flash…"

Kadin looked puzzled. Sekhmet had taken Xena's chakram. The warrior reached beneath her black leather cuirass and rooted around for a moment. A flicker of smug pride crossed her features. She retrieved the dagger of Apophis she had so easily snared from Sekhmet during their somewhat short struggle. The warrior _never_ wasted her energy in a fight and her apparent useless scrabbling at the Goddess' hip had served only for her to acquire the weapon. Autolycus would have been impressed.

She wiped the blade casually clean on her leggings and beckoned Kadin closer.

"Now hold very still," Xena ordered him.

A few precise cuts from the dagger and the twine fell free. Painstakingly, she eased it free from his lips and for the first time in days Kadin opened his mouth and drew a breath of relief. He attacked the wine and food with vigour.

"What is this place?"

He wiped his mouth on his tattered tunic sleeve.

"It's the necropolis of Ptah. This is where he was laid to rest, where the Shabaka stone is kept. Where she keeps her trophies…." He glanced at Sekhmet's short blade gripped loosely in her hand. "It's also where she keeps the venom for that…."

Xena's eyes narrowed.

"Show me."

He glanced around the empty air nervously and then beckoned for her to follow. He stumbled as he tried to guide her out. She half propped the disgraced healer up and steered him from the chamber as he pointed out directions.

The corridors were dark and narrow; devoid of the ornate hieroglyphics of Sekhmet's temple.

"No guards here," Xena observed.

"This is a place of the dead," Kadin replied grimly. "No-one would dare desecrate it."

"I think Cambyses has other plans," Xena countered.

In short time they found themselves back in the main chamber. Kadin seemed careful to avoid the six sunspots shining on the floor and then headed to a dark solitary corridor to the rear of the chamber. Statues of Anubis stood guarding the entrance. For a moment Xena hesitated. Kadin glanced back at the warrior.

"What is it?"

She glanced overhead. Her senses were flaring; like they did when Ares was close but this was not the God of War who disturbed her now. A sense of _wrongness_ overwhelmed her and it was achingly familiar; the pressure, the weight of forty thousand lost souls all clamouring at her mind. She took a deep breath and straightened.

"We need to hurry," Xena told him and followed the priest into the darkness.

. . . . . .

Eve pulled the Roman helmet snugly around her head. It felt like slipping in to an old skin; what with her mother's sword strapped to her back and a short gladius resting on her hip. She had not survived years of travel as Eli's messenger without retaining her guile. Eve had expected the Persians to follow her after Gabrielle had negotiated her release and so she let them pursue her – all the way to the nearest Roman sentry patrol.

The skirmish had been brief but deadly. She had emerged from hiding after it was finished and had tugged the armour she now wore free from a dead son of Rome. She could not dwell on her regrets at leading the Persians or the roman to their deaths; her mother and Gabrielle were in peril, an apocalypse was looming and somehow she knew that this time prayer was not the answer that Eli required of her.

She saw a group of refugees just shy of the main city gates and leading Argo by the reins quietly slipped into formation with the retreating Romans as they headed into Memphis.

. . . . . .

Cambyses had broken away from the main Persian attack force accompanied only by Gabrielle and his six lieutenants. Ahead of them the city gates were already beginning to close to strangers as a last band of civilian stragglers struggled inside under the protection of a Roman patrol.

Gabrielle leant forward in Moon's saddle and glanced across at the Persian general. He was hard to decipher; charismatic and dangerous. She had been unable to determine how Apophis held such sway over him but the fervour with which his men regarded him was bordering on frightening. Any move she made against him would result in her fighting all of them too. She would have to be patient.

"How will you get into the city?"

"All in hand," Cambyses replied with a smile and reached to his saddle bags. He withdrew the yellow robes of Sekhmet's priesthood. "The city would not dare to refuse entry to its patrons chosen ones…I took the liberty of acquiring one for you too."

Gabrielle felt his fingertips trace her hand as she took the robe and resisted the urge to flinch. It had been cleaned but flecks of blood still remained at the trailing edges of the garment.

She drew her breath in sharply, enough that Cambyses noticed even as he pulled the robe over his armour. A great weight pressed on her back and she felt the distinct coppery tang of blood in her mouth. The stench of death filled her nostrils and she fought the urge to wretch. There was no enchanted tattoo or Goddess of Love to protect her this time; only Cambyses and his penetrating dark brown gaze as he reached to steady her. She had never felt this _wraith's_influence in the daylight before. Something had changed.

Cambyses grip was gentle on her arm.

"I know what ails you Gabrielle. Sekhmet didn't take that _burden_ from you when she took your flesh. The tattoo was of the spiritual world; not the physical. This will be over soon. I promise."

She looked deeply into Cambyses sincere eyes. She believed him. It would be easy to trust a man like him. She drew back and shakily slipped her own robe on; pulling the saffron hood tightly over her face.

"Let's not keep Apophis waiting," Gabrielle said.

Cambyses could not mask his pleasure at her words and he turned his gaze back towards Memphis and smiled.


	32. Chapter 32

"What is the meaning of this?"

Sekhmet's voice practically thundered across the ruins of her temple. Lion statues had been reduced to rubble and the roof had been half collapsed across her altar. Dust and sand swirled across the pitted floor.

Ares turned to face her, the crackle of power still flaring around his fists.

"What? You don't like the décor? Personally I think this look is a little more you!"

His hands thrust out and a barrage of fire bolts flew towards the Goddess. She ducked and felt the divine heat sizzle past her unmarked cheek.

"This is war," Sekhmet screamed. Her eyes blazed red and a great swathe of fire roared out from her outstretched palms. "War between Egypt and Olympus!"

Ares somersaulted back and upwards, his boots landing solidly on what remained of the roof. His grin was dark.

"You started it."

He dodged another divine fire bolt and retaliated.

"You think you can stab me and get away with? I'm the God of War. _Nobody_ stabs the God of War!"

The temple ground shook beneath her feet as an avalanche of white charged bolts lanced into the floor before and behind her.

"You have a poor aim Ares," Sekhmet scoffed, "I'm sure you've been told that before."

"You think so?" Ares laughed and promptly folded his arms. "I'd say score one for Olympus."

A great cracking sound came from the supporting pillars behind her and the ancient stones gave a mighty sigh before collapsing. She could still see Ares smirking even as the first pillar hit the floor and smashed into the chambers immediately below the temple. The rumbling continued as the second column fell and crunched into the ground. The slabs beneath her fell away and Sekhmet's figure vanished in a plume of thick choking dust and sand.

Ares peered through the debris and turned sharply reaching for his sword as he suddenly became aware of the presence at his back.

"Hold your horses there bro'," Aphrodite said as she materialised next to him. Her perfectly manicured hands were clutched tightly around a very ordinary looking bow. "So like where's little Miss Personality Disorder gone?"

Ares gave his sister a slightly incredulous look before gesturing at the rubble and the still swirling cloud of dust below. Aphrodite tossed her curled locks and remained unimpressed.

"That was your big plan? Dropping rocks on her head? Come on Ares. As if that's ever going to hold a God."

"I see your grasp on strategy is lacking," Ares replied dismissively. "I'm not gonna' waste her and cause a war. All I had to do was distract her to give my girls a fighting chance."

"_Your_ girls?" Aphrodite looked up at him sharply.

Her brother grinned and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Face it sis'. It sure ain't love that's gonna' save the world this time. I for one can't wait to see Xena & Gabrielle in _action_."

. . . . . .

Kadin reached forward and pressed his hand nervously to the large granite door. There was a dull rumbling sound and slowly the tomb door rose open. The glistening wealth of Egypt was laid out before Xena as she ducked beneath the door; illuminated by a row of lit torches around the room. Xena eyed the sarcophagus and glanced over Kadin's head as if expecting to see an entourage of guards run suddenly down the passageway.

Kadin knelt at foot of the coffin and ran his hands across the ornate panelling. A dull click sounded.

"Here," he whispered almost reverently and pulled out the fragile canopic jar.

"What about the weapons," Xena demanded giving only a cursory glance to the yellow poison.

"Her trophies," Kadin nodded and stood again clutching the jar to his chest. He pointed at a small statue of Anubis holding a golden staff in his clawed hands by the wall. "The sceptre, pull the sceptre."

Xena tugged the staff and felt the resistance; there was another dull grinding noise as hidden mechanisms sprung into action. The black granite door began to close and seal them in; the warrior started forwards but Kadin held his palm up.

"No it's alright – it will open again once the trophy chamber is closed. Look!"

Xena turned back to see a wall panel sliding away to reveal a smaller dark chamber. She grabbed a burning torch from a sconce on the wall and strode inside.

Dry air attacked her throat and she ran her tongue over her teeth to work moisture back into her mouth. There were various weapons prominently displayed; each with its own story laboriously carved into the stone. One panel however remained empty of hieroglyphics despite the carved golden altar beneath being adorned with weapons. She saw her own chakram resting neatly between Gabrielle's sai. Pleased, she grabbed them eagerly and scooped up her chakram in one smooth motion. She turned to leave when something flickered at the corner of her eye.

"Xena?"

Kadin's nervous voice echoed softly from the chamber entrance.

"I'll be right back. Hold on."

Xena raised the torch and squinted as the item came into view. From a distance it looked like a piece of leather parchment; bearing a painting reminiscent of the Apophis document Aphrodite had found in Alexandria. She took another step forward and tentatively reached a hand towards the ornately drawn dragon like image. Her fingertips touched the parchment and her face screwed up in unintelligible horror. It wasn't parchment at all. Gabrielle's flayed skin hung on the wall, dried and cured like a piece of meat; each serrated edge a testament to the torture Sekhmet had inflicted. Rage boiled through Xena's veins and she instantly raised the torch to it; watching it spark and flame. The smell was nauseating and nothing like papyrus at all.

Her temper carried her swiftly from the chamber and back to Kadin; he took a step away from her, the lethal intent clear on her face. She glanced sharply at Kadin; her blue eyes steeled with rage.

"I thought I'd had my fill of killing God's. I was _wrong_," Xena said. "Give me that jar."

. . . . . .

The ruse had worked. Gabrielle, Cambyses and his six lieutenants had passed through the city gates of Memphis unchallenged. The distant rumble of war echoed in the still air as the siege engines of Persia began to move across the sands. Romans and militia pushed past them as a great swathe of civilians headed away from the white walls and the outlying buildings. They urged their horses slowly through the buffeting crowd and towards a large central monument that rose proudly from the dry earth.

"There it is," Cambyses whispered reverently. He flashed a smile to his comrades. "The necropolis of Ptah. It is time to receive your reward my brothers."

His lieutenants gazed at him with love and regarded the necropolis with an unhealthy delight. Gabrielle could see the spell Cambyses had woven over his men and a chill ran down her spine. They had already surrendered their will to this man which meant they were dead men already; all of them and they didn't even see it.

Cambyses turned his smile on her and they stared at each other.

"Your part in this will soon be over Gabrielle. Apophis will relieve you of your burden and Sekhmet will be no more; just as you wanted."

She schooled her face into casual disinterest even as she felt that crushing weight again press against her back; a stench of death nauseating her senses.

"And how will your God do that exactly?"

Cambyses smiled.

"You will be shown…."

He slipped easily from his horse and extended his hand to her. Uncertain of her own strength she took his hand in support as she swung slowly down from Moon's saddle. Cambyses glanced up at the sky; a sudden wind whipping up from the desert. Gabrielle followed his gaze; impossibly storm clouds were already beginning to form over the ziggurat.

"We must hurry," Cambyses informed her and beckoned to his fellow Persians. "Come, his return is upon us."

Together they ascended the vast stone steps and disappeared into the tomb.


	33. Chapter 33

Kadin waited nervously at the black granite door; anxious that Sekhmet would return and discover his betrayal. Xena seemed unconcerned by the prospect; her demeanour icy as she slid Gabrielle's sai into her boots. Despite the heat he felt a chill settle around his skin.

Finished with her task Xena smashed the canopic jar across the sarcophagus; splashing the remaining precious drops of venom over the lid. It was a desecration of the dead.

Kadin took a step forward; alarmed.

"But that's not right!"

"Right? Don't talk to me about right! Ptah is dead. It's not going to affect him either way but that venom might just keep Sekhmet away from his remains. We don't want her harvesting any more poison from his body."

She picked up the torch and waved it towards the sealed door.

"Open it up…No wait!"

Xena took a step forward and lowered the torch to illuminate the door. Faintly visible against the light was a stream of hieroglyphics etched painstakingly into the stone.

"That Shabaka stone that housed all of Ptah's knowledge? I think I've just found it."

With his back to the door Kadin was curious at the warrior's sudden interest and followed her gaze to see the luminous writing flaring in her torch light.

"But I don't understand. Xena I've been here many times with Sekhmet and I've seen nothing. Is it your presence that's triggering this?"

"No but Apophis needs this to resurrect Dahak and for that he needs…"

Her eyes stared past Kadin, as if they could see pierce the granite door to what lay beyond.

"…Gabrielle."

She shook her head.

"This is about Gabrielle…All of it. I should have known. She was always his window into this world. This is no different. Apophis doesn't have the power alone – this is why he needs the Shabaka stone and I'm betting he needs Gabrielle to read it."

"But why her? He's a God. She's_just_ a warrior…"

Xena scowled at him.

"No offence," Kadin squeaked suddenly and holding his hands up.

"She was a bard first…There's nothing she doesn't know about ancient texts and language. She's the key. Whatever happens Apophis must not gain access to this room. It's the only way to stop him resurrecting Dahak."

. . . . . .

The Roman helmet was a tight fit against Eve's face and unbearably hot. The armour felt dirty against her skin; a reminder of what she had been once. Just a few minutes more and she could be free of the other soldiers who followed in her wake. It would be a simple matter to slip away through the civilian crowd fleeing the outer walls and find her mother. In only a few moments the Persians would be at the main Memphis gates. It was a hopeless fight; the Romans remaining on the battlefield were without their General and no match for a co-ordinated army.

There was a sudden parting of the terrified Egyptians as a dull rumble shook one of the many shrines dotted amongst the main square. With a great upheaval of stone and dust Sekhmet clawed her way from beneath the sand; a righteous fury in her eyes. Her people fell on their knees and Sekhmet extended her hand and gestured at Eve. For a brief second Eve expected a sudden death but then she realised that the Goddess had not recognised her concealed beneath her armour. She was speaking to _all_ of the remaining Roman soldiers.

"You still serve the pharaoh Ptolemy. And he serves me," Sekhmet reminded them angrily. "Come with me now – Cambyses is already in the city and the Persians have reached the necropolis."

Eve instantly stepped forward and saluted. The other Romans followed suit. Eli had provided her the means to reach her mother in a most unusual way. Xena would have disagreed and discounted it as a coincidence. She clutched her mother's sword tight as she marched in Sekhmet's footsteps towards the final resting place of Ptah.

. . . . . .

The dry air of the necropolis tickled the back of Gabrielle's throat; the pain arced like a writhing fire across her back; an impossible weight driving her to the ground. If it were not for Cambyses holding her steady at his side she would not have had the strength to stand.

She blinked furiously as they entered the main audience chamber; the light that had been streaming through the slotted windows was vanishing at an astonishing rate except for six pools of white luminescence that remained strangely unchanged by the storm clouds forming above the temple.

"There," Cambyses barked at his lieutenants. "Take your positions! And remember what Apophis demands of you!"

The mantra had been drummed into the chosen six ever since Cambyses had informed them of their special task. _Be still in mind and body._ Each man discarded his weapons and armour and stripped to the waist. _Be respectful_. One by one each Persian dropped to his knees and closed his eyes, head bowed. _He will greet each of you in turn until he is made flesh._ They bowed their heads and waited for that single touch from Cambyses that would signal the arrival of Apophis.

Gabrielle glanced at the men in turn; they were ripe for the slaughter and then she caught the glimpse of satisfaction in Cambyses eyes; his brown eyes finally betraying his intent. He caught her eye and the veneer of refinement was shattered. His grip on her arm tightened painfully as he half dragged and dumped her into the circle of his men. Gabrielle reached for her khopesh but the pain in her back was blinding and she cried out as Cambyses tore the belt and her weapon away from her. She heard it clatter across the smooth stone tiles as he tossed it aside.

"Be still in mind and body," Cambyses intoned and tore the yellow robes from her body. "Be respectful." His meaty hands crushed painfully against her shoulders as he kicked her legs out from under her and drove Gabrielle to her knees.

"You are the avatar," Cambyses told her; his own scimitar holding sway against her throat, "It is time to release you of your burden!" He raised his eyes to his loyal lieutenants humbled in supplication. "And theirs."


	34. Chapter 34

Pressing the sword to her throat was a sign of dominance. Gabrielle instinctively knew that for now she was useful to Cambyses. He was murmuring something; eyes half closed in prayer. She felt something chill trickle across her skin and then her breath froze in her chest. Cambyses stepped away from her as a blaze of red light streamed from Gabrielle's back; the mark of Apophis glowing with its own energy and feeding on the forty thousand condemned Higuchi souls.

"That's what Sekhmet didn't understand," Cambyses gloated. "Removing the mark from your flesh did nothing to impede his return! The tattoo was of the spiritual world and given to you by the dead. It is _they_ who will open the door to oblivion and to Apophis. Through you..."

The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth. Thousands of wretched souls filled her ears with their wailing. The weight was crippling. Dimly Gabrielle wondered if this was the guilt that Xena had felt; the reason she chose to stay dead in Japa. The red light continued to burn outwards from her flesh and the temple was filled with an inky black fog.

Frightened murmurs sounded suddenly from one of two of the kneeling Persians.

"Have faith my brothers," Cambyses ordered.

The blackness seemed to take shape; a vortex was forming to oblivion and in the darkness the shift of scales could be heard. She had been in the presence of evil before. There was a quality to it. Fear stole Gabrielle's voice as the red light diminished and a sinister hissing echoed in the silent dark. Apophis.

Apophis bathed in the agony of the graceless souls. He gorged on their fear until it bloated out his spiritual form into a single living entity; one with power to cross the gates of oblivion. Finally, after centuries of waiting, of planning, of an unholy alliance with Dahak it had all come to pass. His voice rattled; tongue flicking. He could feel the quality of the air but not yet taste it. For that he would need flesh and Cambyses had been pleased to provide it. Six supplicants awaited his reward; each kneeling in a pool of ethereal light.

He moved as a spirit; his form seeping into the minds of the disciples. Their faith made him strong; their belief gave him power and as he unhinged his jaws and clamped his curved spirit fangs upon the first Persian their blood filled his spiritual body with life. His spectral body weaved across the floor to the second and then the third; the light surrounding them blinking out one by one as they paid for their faith in him with their lives. The fourth dead Persian grew the scales to his snake body; the fifth filled his venom sacs with poison. One more body and his transformation to physical being would be complete.

A blaze of fire suddenly roared across the temple floor. Apophis stared with lidless eyes at the new arrival. _Sekhmet. _He hissed his displeasure at her appearance.

Beneath him and still awaiting his reward the sixth Persian instinctively opened his eyes as the fire swept across the room and flashed his senses with heat and light. He blinked momentarily and saw the face of his God. Apophis, the giant snake God bearing down on him with extended jaws. He screamed and turned to run.

"No! You must not break the circle."

Cambyses released Gabrielle and charged towards his lieutenant to hold him firm. The two Persians struggled and behind them Sekhmet loomed large; fire already billowing from her fingertips and Roman soldiers running at her heels across the flagstones.

Gabrielle blinked her eyes against the fiery light that flooded the chamber. The weight had gone from her shoulders; her back no longer alive with the icy burn of ghosts. Cambyses had let her go. The last sacrifice was important to him. She knew what she had to do. Her hands reached out for the discarded khopesh. She found it; hand tightening quickly around the hilt and a new strength flooded her veins. It was time to end it.

Illuminated by the last remaining pool of light Cambyses struggled with his terrified disciple and even as Apophis extended his jaws for the final time Gabrielle had already closed the distance between them. Her body slammed into Cambyses and as she rolled she whipped the khopesh dispassionately across the lieutenant's neck; killing him instantly and robbing Apophis of his final sacrifice. The grim decision had come easily; one life against the thousands who would suffer. A lot had changed in her since Xena had died.

An unholy sound escaped from the throat of the snake God and he turned his reptilian eyes on her; his body raising and coiling above her in fury. The avatar had robbed him of his final disciple. Apophis was made flesh but his form remained that of the serpent. He was still not in possession of his full Godhood. He had needed one more believer to restore his divine power in the physical world. He had not waited centuries to be denied now; there was always an alternative. He turned his attention to his prophet.

Gabrielle scrambled to her feet and pushed away from Cambyses whose face twisted in fury at her interference. He was denied any vengeance. Apophis stuck quickly at the Persian general and seized the man in his extended jaws; his one curved fang piercing his shoulder straight through. Cambyses screamed as the last pool of light vanished and the temple was plunged into full darkness.

The dark held no fear for Sekhmet but she recognised her Roman troops required more assistance. She could do nothing against this ethereal fog Apophis had imposed but there was something she could do for her soldiers. A smile curved her painted lips. It was time to replace her pets; she extended her awareness and unleashed her divine power. One by one the Roman's fell to all fours as they ran; claws shredding through their skin with the exception of one; who had abandoned running for kneeling; sword planted blade downwards in front of her and helmet bowed. Was this _Roman_ praying? Sekhmet could sense an otherworldly power running through her.

Gabrielle blinked rapidly to adjust her eyes once more to the dark; to calm her rapid heartbeat and listen once more to her surroundings. There was a rush of air behind her and a strange sense of déjà vu. In the dark she could almost imagine claws reaching for her tender back. She began to turn, ready to whip the khopesh in a wide defensive arc but even as she started to move the distinctive humming whine of the chakram cut through the chamber. _Xena._ Gabrielle abandoned the move and threw herself prone to the ground.

Three great cats leapt over her head; their momentum taking them high above crouched warrior and directly into the path of Xena's chakram. The lions were sliced open one after another before the chakram bounced once more and sped through the darkness towards its owner. There was a whisper of movement at Gabrielle's side and suddenly Xena was there, helping her to her feet and plucking the chakram nonchalantly from the dark air.

Sekhmet's screamed in fury and Xena's hand squeezed Gabrielle's in reassurance.

"I think it's time to put kitty out for the night," Xena said. "Together?"

In this moment in the blackness of the necropolis there was only one answer.

"Always," Gabrielle replied softly.

Even in the dark Gabrielle could sense Xena's smile.


	35. Chapter 35

In the darkness Apophis seized control of Cambyses; his feeble zealot mind all too willing to submit to his divine will. His eyes adjusted to human vision as he took full possession of the general's body. It was so limiting seeing the world through a mortal's eyes. He was aware of the blood running down his chest from the puncture wound of the snake's barbed fang but paid little attention. He only needed this body briefly until he could gain access to the _Shabaka_ stone. Dahak be damned – that chosen vessel of his was more trouble than she was worth. He didn't need her to speak for him; not now he had Cambyses. His footsteps sounded lightly against the floor as he ran towards Ptah's resting place.

Devoid of the God's spirit the great snake writhed; empty of conscious will and driven only by animal instincts. It was a predator in the dark. The lidless eyes did not blink and its great tongue flicked the air; smelling for prey. The body heat of a kneeling human attracted its attention and eyes shut tight in prayer Eve never saw the giant snake coming.

Sekhmet stared at the two warriors standing between her and the destruction of Apophis. She would make short work of this and reached her arms outwards preparing to cleanse the temple of these mortal annoyances with well placed firebolts. To her chagrin Gabrielle and Xena were already moving; spinning away from each other and separately charging in unison. The bolts missed both targets but the temple groaned under her assault and the first shards of masonry fell from the roof.

"I'm sure your husband wouldn't approve," Xena taunted and swung the tiny blade in her hand straight towards the Goddesses' throat. Sekhmet whipped her arm around quickly; her ceremonial bracers catching the blade on her golden armour. She instantly recognised her own _Apophis dagger_ being wielded by the warrior and the sticky substance dripping from its sharp edge.

"Insolent mortal!…You seek to destroy me?"

An unearthly red glow swirled momentarily in her eyes. She fed on her own rage and smashed her elbow over the envenomed blade and directly into Xena's face. The warrior took the hit and reeled. Sekhmet blinded by blood lust headed in for the kill; just as Xena had anticipated.

The Goddess was almost on her when Xena tossed the blade aside and reached down to pull the sai from her boots. She jabbed them viciously upwards. The warrior's speed was impressive but Sekhmet was quicker and arched her body backwards at an impossible angle to somersault away from the dual strikes. The tips of the sai scraped a trail along her chain mail. Sekhmet landed heavily and was taken instantly from her feet by a crushing leg sweep from Gabrielle. The Amazon Queen was leaping at her back and plunged straight down with the khopesh; it wasn't a sai and it's curved blade wasn't designed for stabbing but cleaving. The heavy weapon shredded the back of Sekhmet's armour. The Goddess scrambled away; her divine flesh finally exposed and vulnerable through the fine cotton garments adorning her painted body.

"That's it" Ares gloated as he flashed into view. "That's what I'm talking about. My two gals; master and student now on equal terms."

"As if. You bore me Ares," Aphrodite said haughtily making her appearance next to him and raised the bow of Artemis carefully into an attacking stance.

"And just what are you going to do with that?"

"Keep watching Ar' – you may learn something…."

To his surprise Aphrodite was not aiming the weapon at Sekhmet. Instead, she turned and aimed the weapon at the Messenger of Eli; the magical arrow forming in her hands as she pulled the bow taut. Ares eyes widened.

Eve's warrior instincts had not left her. She heard the release of an arrow and her eyes snapped open from prayer in time to see the barbed fangs of the monster snake striking towards her. Aphrodite's arrow flew hard and true to hit the giant snake as its head reared over the prophet. Eve back pedalled in horror as the monstrous snake body dissolved into thousands upon thousands of tiny vipers, which fell hissing and writhing in piles at her booted feet. She glanced up in astonishment at her unlikely saviour.

"Not bad," Ares conceded to his sister. "Not only have you taken care of the body of Apophis but I'm willing to bet that venom of his has been reduced to only killing mortals."

"Hey, I'm not just astonishingly beautiful you know."

Eve stepped quickly and carefully through the coiling serpents to their sides.

"No need to thank me, just doing the God thing…" Aphrodite began.

"Thank you? You've just condemned forty thousand Higuchi souls to spend eternity as a snake. I was _praying_ for their salvation!"

"Guess old Eli didn't hear you Eve," Ares smirked. "Sword looks good on you by the way. Now if you don't mind I don't want to miss the show."

Eve eyed the excitement in his eyes; then the consternation on Aphrodite's face as across the far side of the gloomy temple her mother and Gabrielle were still locked in mortal combat.

Sekhmet rolled lightly to her feet; her sheer garments clinging tightly to her painted body. She would have been beautiful save for the sneer twisting across her features. The thrill of the battle was rapturous for her. She turned sharply at the sudden movement in the gloom.

Xena hurled the sai toward Sekhmet's exposed chest and snapped the chakram quickly into her hand. The Goddess dodged the first weapon easily and caught the second sai by the blade's shaft; the venom sliding off her painted fingertips but doing _her_ no harm. Her laughter echoed through the temple.

"Is that the _best_ you can do _Xena_? Perhaps you need a little more light to see."

A merest gesture and the temple flooded with light; every sconce on the wall aflame. The shadow of an attacking warrior danced on the flagstones in the flickering light. Gabrielle heaved the khopesh towards Sekhmet's torso. The Goddess was caught firmly on her rib cage; the blade ripping through her flesh as the force of the blow span her around. Sekhmet saw Gabrielle's face looming over her and didn't hesitate. Her fire bolt caught Gabrielle squarely on the chest; lifting her from her feet and crashing her hard into the temple wall. Her body slipped gently down the sandstone bricks; her clothing torn and charred at her heart.

"No!"

Xena's shout was enraged as she gave full vent to her anger. She split the chakram in two as she slashed one way and then the other towards Sekhmet; the goddess frantically matching her furious attack blow for blow with bracer and sai. The warrior drove her back and down to her knees as Sekhmet faltered for the first time. With a final flourish Xena trapped the sai in her half chakram blades and wrenched it away. Closer now, the Goddess could see that this weapon had been coated with poison too.

"It's over," Xena informed her icily.

"Yes it is," Sekhmet agreed; her hands searching and suddenly finding the dagger Xena had abandoned. She struck with divine speed; the envenomed blade of Apophis tearing a gash into Xena's thigh. The warrior's hands instinctively went to her wound. The venom was a god killer; she probably only had seconds to live. _Act, don't react_. Xena berated herself. It was a hell of a time to forget her own advice. Her own fury at seeing Gabrielle hurt had made her careless. She thrust her head desperately toward her soul mate who was already climbing back to her feet; her immortal body burned but holding its own against Sekhmet's divine fire. She saw her own horror reflected in Gabrielle's eyes before pain gripped her leg and a flash of white hot agony seared through her body.

Xena was still screaming as Sekhmet rose to her feet and stepped over her thrashing body to face Gabrielle.


	36. Chapter 36

The heart fear and agony that once might have frozen a young girl from Potadeia had no home in the Amazon Queen who now faced the lion Goddess of Egypt. Gabrielle's eyes were still as stone; her heart rate steady and her muscles fluid with a warrior's strength and agility. Sekhmet's fire bolt had done her a favour. She had never really recognised the difference the immortality had made. Her detachment from a pain that should have crushed her; to once again see Xena dying before her eyes instead filled her with determination. She could not fail to rid Egypt of this menace. Not for Xena but for all the peoples who would suffer under her in the millennia to follow.

She extended the blade; her eyes narrowed in concentration and raised her left arm; crooking her finger to beckon Sekhmet on.

"C'mon bitch. Don't disappoint me."

The Goddess focused all her rage on the immortal warrior and ran at her; dagger whipping quickly towards her body. The two weapons struck at incredible force but Sekhmet's short little blade was no match for Khnum's mighty khopesh. It decapitated the blade at the hilt but even as Gabrielle arced the weapon in a reverse strike Sekhmet had already moved to closer quarters; ramming her fist into the warriors gut and landing a crippling kick to her forearm. Gabrielle lost her grip on the weapon as it clattered into the writhing nest of vipers now spilling out across the marbled floor. Sekhmet's height was telling but Gabrielle had long practiced against a taller opponent and she immediately cracked her head backwards into Sekhmet's chin. She dived for the blade without hesitation and plucked the weapon from the writhing vipers.

Still underestimating her opponent Sekhmet had continued to rush after the warrior; focused only on the kill. Another vicious leg sweep took Sekhmet to the floor and Gabrielle pounced on her; knee to her back and hand winding into her hair to wrench her head backwards to expose the deity's throat. Her fist tightened on the khopesh. One simple strike and it would be over.

. . . . . .

"Well Xena," Ares began as the warrior princess writhed in agony at his feet. "It seems like now would be a good idea to negotiate a new deal between us…"

Xena blinked the sweat from her eyes; the pain was unlike anything she had ever known and then as suddenly as it struck a familiar energy filled her; cooling the burning in her blood.

"I save you, you become my warrior Queen, you know. The usual," Ares continued. "Maybe I'll even throw in helping out Gabrielle…"

"Ares…" Xena whispered through gritted teeth.

He knelt beside her and peered down into those blue eyes. He hadn't expected her to agree so quickly.

"Gabrielle doesn't_need_ anyone's help!"

Xena's fist landed firmly with a satisfying crunch against his nose. She sat up as Ares reeled backwards clutching his face. She shifted slightly and looked towards her leg. The burning of the venom had gone and only a shallow cut remained.

"Mother!" Eve had begun running the moment she had seen Sekhmet strike her down. "You're alive…You're immune to the venom!"

"Seems that way," Xena acknowledged.

"So the God of Eli brought you back a little different after all," Ares remarked; still pressing gingerly at his nose. He smiled a little and glanced at Eve. "Well played but the game's not quite over yet…"

He returned his gaze to Gabrielle who now had her khopesh levelled against Sekhmet's neck. Just the right amount of pressure and that divine weapon would cleave her head and rid him of his rival. Xena saw his interest and pressed shakily to her feet.

"You bastard. This is what you wanted all along? Get one more war God out of the picture?"

Ares sighed and glanced at Xena as Eve pressed her mother's sword into her hand.

"It won't do any good Xena. You'll never get there in time to stop Gabrielle now. And after everything Sekhmet did to her are you sure you really want to deny her revenge? Besides, one can't help but wonder where Cambyses went…"

. . . . . .

The sound of her own heart beat thumped in her ears and Gabrielle was beset with a strange calmness that seemed to invade her senses. It was crazy. Her, the little runaway from Potadeia now holding the life of a Goddess in her hands. There was a faint rustle of fabric as Aphrodite made her presence known at Gabrielle's side.

"Don't say it," Gabrielle warned her softly.

"I wouldn't weep for her death. She murdered Khnum and what she did to you….She's a total head case for sure but do you understand what it means to be immortal?"

Gabrielle tilted her head listening; her grip on the khopesh unwavering as it pressed tightly into Sekhmet's throat.

"You're going to spend an eternity with the decisions you make now," Aphrodite advised her gently. "You want to start a war? Between Egypt and Greece? Is that what Ares has done to you? Because killing her is what it will mean. You're immortal. You'll survive it but the thousands who will fight in Sekhmet's name…"

"She killed Xena," Gabrielle persisted; anger sliding across her features.

Aphrodite's slender fingers squeezed gently on her lovers shoulders as a greater pressure exerted itself on her own heart. There would only ever be one name on Gabrielle's lips.

"Not this time sweet pea, look," Aphrodite said.

Her eyes drifted up and beyond the Goddess at her feet; Xena was already jogging across the temple flagstones; sword sheathed on her back and chakram at her waist. Her muscles relaxed and the humbled Sekhmet felt the pressure ease on her throat as Gabrielle's grip loosened. It had been a noble sentiment by the Goddess of Love but Sekhmet seized her chance as Gabrielle's attention wavered.

Sekhmet flattened herself backwards and twisted suddenly upwards to seize the warrior's sword arm in her iron grip. Under Sekhmet's guidance she steered Gabrielle's sword arm wildly away and the khopesh slashed straight across the unwitting Aphrodite's stomach. Her fingers slipped from Gabrielle's shoulders as she fell.

Time slowed as the most beautiful of all Goddesses fell wordlessly and limply to the ground; a growing stain of red across her middle leaching out across the delicate pink folds of her gown. She lay broken against the flagstones, her curly golden hair in a halo around her head; eyes closing as he body remained disturbingly still.

Sekhmet blinked in shock at what she had done. Declaring war on the Greek pantheon had never been _her_ plan. She turned; suddenly all too aware of the dark fury of Ares radiating close by and heedless of Gabrielle whose anger unfurled in her like a caged beast.

Gabrielle angrily tore the weapon from Sekhmet's shocked hands and twirled it in a great heaving spiral. The blade sliced cleanly into Sekhmet's neck and severed her head in one decisive and devastating strike. The lion god of Egypt was dead and then Ares was at her side; prising the khopesh from her numb fingers as all around them the temple began to heave and shake.

"Aphrodite," Gabrielle whispered dropping to her knees and cradling the immortal's head in her lap, her fine golden spun hair spilling through her fingers. Despair re-awakened in her heart. _Not again_. _This was not happening again._

"I _will_ not lose another person I love," she gritted out and the angry knot of grief so long buried uncurled its wings in her. Gabrielle leant down and kissed the Goddess silent forehead.

"You have the power to save her Gabrielle," Ares advised her; an unaccustomed note of genuine emotion in his voice. She raised her head and stared deeply into his dark brown eyes. Ares had given up his immortality once to save her and Eve. A stray memory stirred. Aphrodite explaining how she had accidentally made her immortal.

"_Sweet pea, Caligula wasn't just sucking the Godhood out of me. I was practically giving my immortality away..."_

"_With every kiss," Gabrielle said remembering Caligula as he stole the last piece of her Godhood. "Oh Gods…But can't you take it back the same way?"_

_Aphrodite shook her head._

"_I'm sorry but it won't work. When Xena gave me Odin's apple it restored my immortality. All of it. I don't have any room to take it back and you can't surrender it to anyone else. I'm sorry."_

"You have room now," Gabrielle whispered into her hair. "You can take it back, you can…you have to…"

She shifted slightly and gathered the Goddess into her arms and gently closed her lips around hers; tender, giving, surrendering. Slowly the faintest thread of light seemed to unwind itself from around her body. She felt something pass between them and then suddenly the kiss deepened and the Goddess' damaged immortal body instinctively took all the strength it needed from Gabrielle.

Ares watched on as his sister fed on the mortal she favoured so dearly; a look of regret etched on his features. She would never forgive herself if her immortal life cost that of Gabrielle's. He would get earache about that for millennia.


	37. Chapter 37

Eve stared at the headless corpse of Sekhmet as she followed her mother to Gabrielle's side. Xena regarded the body of the dead God coolly.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer gal…"

She brushed past Ares to find Aphrodite; her pink gown stained with blood and cradling Gabrielle's head on her lap. It was a familiar image. Aphrodite glanced up as Xena knelt down beside her and the warrior recognised the devastation in her eyes.

"I did this…" The Goddess murmured. "She's so _mortal_."

Xena reached a hand to trace the lines of Gabrielle's pale face. She had aged; a couple of years at least, an extra wrinkle or two. Xena knew the contours of her soul mates skin like she knew her own. Her fingertips slid away to Gabrielle's neck and checked her pulse; it throbbed steady and even against her palm. She let out a sigh of relief.

"She's alive…and so are you. That's what Gabrielle wanted. Aphrodite there's no blame here."

"Yes there is," The Goddess said shaking her head. "There is."

Aphrodite and Xena gazed at each other for the longest time.

"Touching," Ares commented and kicked a hissing viper nonchalantly away with his boot. "Um, Xena. Haven't you forgotten someone? Cambyses?"

"It's all in hand," Xena replied; her eyes returning to her slumbering love.

"Are you sure?" Eve urged softly.

"I'm sure."

. . . . . .

Kadin knelt loosely by the entrance to Ptah's tomb; his head bowed in silent and intense prayer. In the darkness of the corridor the sounds of steel striking steel had echoed faintly. Now there was nothing save for a thick dark stillness that settled across the priests' shoulders like a cloak. He raised his head as a booted step sounded against the flagstones. Xena had warned him to expect company but he had been expecting a monster God, not a man.

It was a Persian of some rank given the cresting on his now battered armour. This must be Cambyses. He had been wounded; blood running freely down his chest. The healer in Kadin wanted to offer his assistance but the oppressiveness he felt seemed to have a source and as the man came closer he recognised that there was nothing human shining behind his dark brown eyes.

Cambyses opened his mouth and spoke fluently in ancient Egyptian. It was a dialect Kadin had only studied because of his priesthood. This was not a man before him. It was Apophis in a new host.

He stilled his courage and bowed his head.

"My lord…"

"Open the door," Apophis commanded; pleased by the deference shown just as Xena had counselled Kadin to expect.

The priest stood and turned to face the black granite door; placing his palm flat against it. A dull rumbling sounded and the heavy obsidian slab rose slowly to reveal Ptah's sarcophagus; drenched in the thick venom of his own making. Apophis seemed to hesitate slightly but then strode in and started turning over treasure chests; hands sifting frantically through coins and gems before tossing them aside with disgust.

"Where is it?" Apophis turned his eyes toward Kadin who had wisely not followed him into the chamber. "Where is the Shabaka stone?"

Kadin tried not to look pleased. The God didn't know what form it was in. He was looking for something small; perhaps a stone tablet he could hold in his hand. It was all as Xena had anticipated. Apophis was no fool and sensed the relief in the man before him. He strode up to him; large fists clutching at Kadin's robes and lifting him from his feet.

"Tell me now or when I kill you I will condemn your soul to walk the earth for eternity."

Kadin glanced at both the door and the sceptre but did not speak.

"You betray yourself fool," Apophis gloated and threw the priest outside the tomb. "Hidden in plain sight." He wrenched the sceptre to activate the door and it curiously snapped in his hand. He examined the shaft of the weapon; it had been deliberately damaged with some kind of circular blade. Kadin picked himself up slowly as the obsidian door rumbled downwards. Apophis let out a laugh.

"You seek to trap me here priest? I am a God. One of the ancients. I will destroy the necropolis with a mere thought now I have the Shabaka stone."

The black granite door sealed shut; the mechanism for re-opening it destroyed. The lit sconce flickered as the oxygen began to burn low in the air tight chamber. Apophis laboured as he leant forwards to examine the back of the door in the fading torch light; his human body struggling to maintain itself. It would not matter with the secrets of creation at his fingertips.

He narrowed his eyes. The ancient hieroglyphics had been sheared piece by piece by the same miracle weapon that had sabotaged the sceptre. What had they called that weapon the legendary warrior princess had wielded? _A chakram?_

Apophis eyes travelled desperately across the door. The ancient texts were gone; all of them and in the centre of the door where a large circular sun emblem remained golden paint had been smeared. The sun had been turned into a smiling face and beneath it was daubed a message in Greek.

"Xena was here," Apophis read aloud. "XENA!"

The warrior would pay for this insult. Apophis prepared to reach out his powers beyond the tomb when he suddenly hit an impenetrable mental wall. His powers were doused instantly. That _damn_ priest had erected his containment spells. As long as the prayers were maintained he would be trapped in this tomb in this pathetic mortal body. His hands brushed at the blood on his chest and a wave of dizziness passed through him. No, not forever. Already Cambyses body was dying from the wound _he_ had inflicted in his snake form. He raged impotently against the sealed door.

Kadin heard the muted cry from the other side and smiled with grim satisfaction. It was done and somehow fitting that Apophis would spend eternity with the God he had murdered. Ptah would have approved. He let out a shaking breath and for the first time since he entered Sekhmet's service finally stood as a tall and proud servant of Egypt.


	38. Chapter 38

Xena gazed out of the window of the abandoned Pharaoh's palace. The sun was glinting off the white Memphis walls; a throng of expectant civilians and confused Persian soldiers gathering below. The army had successfully defeated the Romans but were now an occupying force without their talismanic leader Cambyses or their best officers. They were lost.

"What are we going to do about them?" Eve asked, coming to her mother's side and gently resting her head against her shoulder.

"Something," Xena murmured. In truth she wasn't sure she cared. The only thing occupying her thoughts was currently asleep in a palatial suite under the watchful eyes of the Goddess of Love. She turned to Eve in earnest.

"Why did Eli's God bring me back? What did I achieve? In the end I wasn't needed."

"That's not true," Eve insisted; taken aback at her mother's uncharacteristic loss of confidence. This was about Gabrielle. In a strange way it always was.

"If I may interject," Ares announced behind them.

"You already have," Eve muttered.

"Do you mind? Grown ups are talking," Ares said and smiled sweetly at Eve before ignoring her and promptly stepping to Xena's side.

"Whole army out there just waiting for a new leader to guide it. To transform it into a new image. Think of all the good that could be done."

Xena shook her head and a wry smile formed on her lips.

"You never give up do you?"

Ares raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to Xena's face.

"There was a time that was said about you Xena," Ares countered softly. "Whatever happened to _that_ warrior? I had a thing for her."

He leaned back and his smug look returned.

"Don't you worry about the Persians. They're already looking for a God to fill the void and it just so happens I'm free. Tell you what, as a personal favour from me to you I'll have the soldiers report to the new city governor. Kadin. Now there's a man with _real_ potential."

He took a step back from mother and daughter.

"Can't live in the past Xena. Not when the future will be so _glorious_."

Ares flashed away and Eve frowned at her mother.

"Was he drunk?"

"Only on power," Xena answered. "Two rival Gods gone and a city full of new worshippers. What more could anyone want?"

"Maybe a new path," Eve said with sudden confidence. "The people here are free of Sekhmet and they have a choice…perhaps here Eli's message _will_ be heard."

"You truly have found your calling," Xena said softly; a note of pride entering her voice.

A shy smile broke onto Eve's face.

"That never would have happened without you, or Gabrielle. You haven't lost her mother. I know it."

. . . . . .

Gabrielle traced the extra years on her face as she gazed down at her reflection in the bathing pool. Saving Aphrodite had come with a price; her immortality and a few years interest. It had been worth it; the world needed the Goddess of Love and she had clung desperately to Aphrodite in the years since Xena died. So much had changed and yet so much remained the same.

Gabrielle's hand fiddled idly with the hair curling at her ear.

"You do that when you're nervous you know," Aphrodite said lightly as she shimmered into view; her hands trailing down Gabrielle's arm. She heard the mortal's breathing hitch; her tears close to the surface as her arms circled around her waist.

"I get it you know," Aphrodite whispered. "I know how I'd feel if Hephaestus was to walk through that door right now…" Her voice trailed off as if suddenly remembering her dead Olympian family. She shook her head; her long curling locks flying freely away from her face; no trace of sadness in her eyes.

"It should not have been so. We chose our own fate and now I must choose yours."

Gabrielle turned in her embrace to face her lover; her heart hammering in her chest. She did not want to hear the words.

"Being with you was the right thing to do," Aphrodite said. "Just as this is now."

"Dite," Gabrielle began.

"So I'm letting you go."

"No. You don't," the Amazon insisted; her own voice now breaking.

"Because you know in your heart who you belong with," Aphrodite said firmly, "And I would never come between you. You would never forgive yourself if you didn't try."

A divine and slender finger caught the tears on the mortal's cheek.

"I'm afraid," Gabrielle admitted.

The Goddess smiled sadly then and fussed tenderly with the warrior's hair. "Never said it would be easy sweet pea. Neither is letting you go."

Gabrielle looked up at her then, her eyes searching those of her confidante for the lover who was leaving her.

"Dite, it doesn't have to be now does it? Tonight?"

"Not right now," Aphrodite replied softly; her voice thick with emotion. "And no, not tonight."

. . . . . .

Xena was waiting for her outside the city walls as the dawn broke. Argo and Moon had been brushed until they gleamed and a cooling breeze tugged at their manes. The warrior had been up for some time and had clearly busied herself with familiar tasks.

Gabrielle recognised the barely disguised relief in Xena's eyes when she finally walked across the sands to meet her. She must have been afraid she would not return from Aphrodite's arms.

"You want to walk a while?" Xena asked tentatively.

Gabrielle nodded.

"Yeah, I think I would," Gabrielle replied, nodding. "Feel the need to stretch my legs. Must be getting old."

"I know how that can be," Xena agreed.

The two soul mates exchanged a wry look. Xena passed her the reins; their fingertips sliding over one another's like an ancient dance; one that had been played out many times before in many different lives.

It felt like coming home. The familiar glances, the subtle touches; the warm tanned skin of flesh and blood; not the nightmarish vision of the dead and headless.

"It's going to take some time," Xena affirmed; her hand resting lightly against her back.

"We'll get there. It's a long walk to Potadeia," Gabrielle said, instinctively leaning into her touch.

She glanced up to find Xena's piercing blue eyes staring into hers; always speaking the words that failed her lips.

Xena was right. It _would_ take time. Aphrodite had told her that too. _Aphrodite._ The guilt that would have consumed Gabrielle was gone. The Goddess of Love had relieved her of that burden as only she could and now Gabrielle knew why. To be loved by a Goddess was truly a wondrous thing but to be loved by Xena was _everything._

_**THE END**_


End file.
